Broken
by Black Key
Summary: Kekasih tercinta menikah dengan Hyung Sendiri karena alasan hamil di luar nikah. bisakah Kibum tetap tegar menerima semua keadaannya? menerima pernihakan Siwon dan Heechul padahal dirinya sendiri kini tengah mengandungg anak Siwon sama dengan Heechul.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

*** Broken ***

_Kibum Pov…_

Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini semua padaku. Apa salahku pada kalian semua. Kenapa kalian tega membuat perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping seperti ini. Aku sungguh mencintai Siwon hyung dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Dan aku tahu Siwon hyung pun mencintaiku layaknya aku yang sangat mencintainya.

Tapi semua ini hancur sudah saat tiga minggu yang lalu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Siwon hyung menghiatatiku dengan namja lain. Namja yang sangat aku kenal bahkan aku hormati, Kim Heechul hyung tiriku. Tega sekali kalian berdua menyakitiku yang dengan tulus mencintai kalian. Kurang apa lagi rasa cintaku ini pada kalian berdua. Teganya kalian membalas semua rasa cintaku itu dengan goresan luka yang sangat dalam dan membekas didalam dadaku ini.

_Flashback…_

_Author Pov…_

Kibum memandangi layar handphonenya sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ada sebuah nomor tak di kenalnya yang mengirimkan sebuah pesan agar dia segera datang ke sebuah hotel terkenal di seoul karena di sana dia akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan manis yang tak akan pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya Kibum mengabaikan pesan itu tapi sayangnya rasa penasaran akan kejutan itu begitu besar hingga akhirnya di kini telah berdiri di lobi hotel yang tadi tertera di dalam pesan yang di kirimkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan Kibum tak tahu itu siapa dan kini Kibum tampak akan segera beranjak menuju kamar nomor 293, kamar yang lagi-lagi di tunjuk oleh seseorang yang Kibum tak ketahui siapa.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar kencang. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah firasat yang sangat buruk akan segera menerpa kehidupanya sesegera mungkin. Tapi dengan cepat Kibum mengenyahkan semua pikiran-pikiran negatifnya tadi. Kibum berusaha berpikir sepositif apa pun itu. ia terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sediri kalau semua perasaan kahawatir dan rasa takutnya tadi hanyalah sebuah perasaan sesaat saja dan tak akan menjadi kenyataan yang berarti besar dalam hidupnya kelak.

Huft… Kibum menghembuskan nafas berat, kini dia tepat berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan nomor 293. Dengan perlahan Kibum menekan bel kamar beberapa kali tapi pintu kamar tak kunjung terbuka. Kibum memicingkan matanya heran. Sekali lagi dia mencoba menyamakan nomor kamar yang terdapat di pesan misterius dengan nomor yang tertera di pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Nomornya sama, tapi kenapa sejak tadi aku menekan bel pintunya nggak dibuka-buka ya" pikir Kibum heran. Kibum pun mencoba menekan bel sekali lagi tapi lagi dan lagi tak ada respon sama sekali. Kibum yang heran mencoba meraih gagang pintu. Tapi baru saja tersentuh pintu di depan Kibum sudah terbuka. Ternyata pintu tadi tak di kunci atau pun tertutup sama sekali.

"Terbuka? Kok ada sih orang yang seceroboh ini nggak menutup pintu kamar hotelnya" kata Kibum heran dan itu semakin membuat Kibum penasaran. Dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel tadi. Sebenarnya dia tak enak melakukan hal yang bisa di katakan tak sopan itu. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasa penasarannya sudah terlalu besar.

Kibum terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar hotel yang tak di kunci tadi tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sesosok orang tadi tersenyum senang saat melihat Kibum yang semakin hilang ke dalam kamar. Entah apa yang sudah di rencanakan sosok tadi, tak ada yang akan tahu untuk saat ini.

"Heechul… Siwon… dan Kibum… kita mulai permainannya. It's show time" kata sosok tadi sambil tertawa pelan lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Sosok itu semakin menjauh saat sosok Kibum terus masuk ke dalam kamar hotel tadi.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kamar hotel itu terlalu berantakan. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana dan itu membuat Kibum tambah bingung. Kibum pun masuk semakin dalam hingga kini ia bisa melihat dua sosok yang sangat dia cintai tengah tertidur lelap diatas ranjang di depannya.

"Nggak… ini nggak mungkin…" Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya kuat mengingakri apa yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya saat ini. "Nggak… ini pasti salah… ini pasti ada yang salah… itu bukan wonnie dan chullie hyung 'kan" kata Kibum berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan susah payah. Dia berusaha menyangkal dirinya kalau dua sosok namja yang di cintainya yang sedang berpelukan mesra tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka kecuali sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua itu adalah Choi Siwon kekasihnya yang sudah selama lima tahun ini berpacaran dengan dirinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan juga Kim Heechul hyung tirinya yang sangat dia sayangi bahkan sangat dia hormati.

"Bohongkan… semua ini bohong…" isakkan Kibum pecah. Kakinya melemas hingga kini ia terduduk sambil menatap miris pada kedua namja yang tampak masih terlelap dengan damai di alam mimpi mereka. Tanpa sengaja Kibum menjatuhkan vas bunga saat punggungnya menyender dengan kuat di meja kecil yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Siwon dan Heechul yang masih tertidur pun segera bangun saat mengengar bunyi vas yang terjatuh.

"Si… Siwon…" ucap Heechul kelu saat mendapati wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon begitu dekat.

"Chullie hyung" ucap Siwon serta dengan Heechul.

Siwon dan Heechul terdiam shock saat melihat diri mereka yang tertidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan dan dalam keadaan naked serta sangat kacau. Rasa shock keduanya segera lenyap sesaat ketika mendengar isakan tagis seseorang. Keduanya pun segera melihat dari mana asal isakan itu berasal. Siwon dan Heechul membelalakan mata mereka saat menemukan sosok Kibum yang terduduk di depan ranjang mereka sambil menangis pilu. Keduanya pun segera sadar dengan kondisi yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kibum… ini… ini… ini semua…" ucap Heechul panik. Dia tahu pasti adik tercintanya itu tengah tersakiti sekarang ini.

"Kibum… aku… aku bisa jelaskan semua ini…" ucap Siwon tak kalah panik. Jujur, dia memang tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara dia dan Heechul semalam hingga sekarang dia berakhir diranjang yang sama dengan Heechul dan dalam keadaan kacau seperti saat ini. Apa lagi kalau di tambah dengan tertangkap basah oleh Kibum namja yang sangat dia cintai dan namja yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Nggak… kalian nggak perlu jelasin apa-apa lagi. aku nggak butuh penjelasan dusta kalian itu. aku sudah melihat semuanya. kalian berdua tega sama aku, salah aku apa sampai-sampai kalian tega melakukan ini semua padaku" isak Kibum yang segera beranja berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari kamar hotel tadi meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon.

"Kibum tunggu…" teriak Siwon yang langsung beranjak dari atas ranjang, memungut pakaiannya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat lalu segera mengejar kepergian Kibum dan meninggalkan Heechul yang ternyata juga mulai terisak di tengah tangisannya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, di bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Dia senang karena ternyata semalam dia bisa melewatkan malam indah dengan Siwon namja yang diam-diam dia cintai walau pun dia tak mengingat semua kejadian semalam tapi dia yakin kalau mereka berdua melakukan semuanya bukan hanya sekedar tidur seranjang saja bila mengingat kini bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit seperti habis terasuki oleh sebuah benda asing.

Tapi di satu sisi dia merasa sedih karena sudah membuat adik tercintanya menangis. Heechul selama ini tahu tentang hubungan diam-diam antara Kibum dan Siwon karena Kibum sering menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya ke Heechul. Heechul memang iri pada Kibum yang dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan cinta tulus Siwon tapi dia tak berniat sedikit pun merebut Siwon dari Kibum. Karena kabahagiaan Kibum adalah segalanya bagi Heechul. Bahkan demi kebahagian dongsaengnya itu Heechul rela membatalkan perjodohan antara dirinya dan Siwon yang sudah di susun secara matang oleh kedua keluarganya. Tapi sekarang dia malah menyakiti dongsaeng tercintanya itu.

_End Flashback…_

_Kibum Pov…_

Aku benci Siwon hyung… aku benci chullie hyung… aku benci appa dan umma… aku benci kalian semua. Kenapa? Kenapa tak ada yang mau mebelaku sedikit pun kini. Kenapa semua berpihak pada chullie hyung. Kenapa umma dan appa terus saja membela-bela chullie hyung. Aku tahu aku ini Cuma anak haram hasil hubungan gelap appa dengan sekertarisnya tapi walau pun begitu aku ini tetap anak kalian. Tak adakah sedikit cinta untukku? Tak adakah rasa iba kalian melihat air mataku yang terus menetes tiap malam hingga kini tak ada lagi setetes pun air mata yang bisa ku keluarkan dari mataku yang sudah sembab ini.

Siwon hyung… kenapa? Kenapa hyung tega melakukan itu semua. Teganya hyung menghancurkan hati dan kepercayaanku pada hyung. Kemana perginya semua janji-janji manis hyung dulu. Bukankah hyung berkata tak akan pernah melukai hatiku sedikit pun, tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi hyung? Hyung membunuh semua rasa cintaku. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana rasa cinta itu karena semua rasa cintaku sudah musnah oleh penghianatan hyung dengan chullie hyung.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas setiap rasa sakit yang kalian torehkan padaku. Masih terputar dengan jelas kejadian-jadian saat di hotel waktu itu dan juga kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan setelahnya. Aku masih bisa melihat tawa gembira kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tuamu hyung saat mereka mendengar pengakuan dari Heechul hyung kalau dirinya tengah mengandung anak hyung seminggu yang lalu. Hancur.! Hatiku hancur saat mendengar semua itu. dengan teganya kalian menari-nari dan tertawa gembira di atas penderitaanku waktu itu. aku masih bisa mnginta dengan jelas senyum bahagia kalian semua saat mengetahui kehamilan itu.

Lalu sekarang ini, lagi dan lagi aku kalian sakiti. Dengan teganya kalian memaksaku untuk terus berdiri disini di samping altar pernikahan kalian yang jelas-jelas akan sangat menghancurkan hatiku. Aku ingin lari, lari sejauh mungkin dari semua kenyataan pahit ini. aku tak mau menjadi salah satu saksi dari pernihakan yang bahkan tak pernah ku inginkan terjadi. Seharusnya aku yang berdiri disana di samping Siwon hyung. Bukan chullie hyung, seharusnya aku yang disana bukan dia.

"Apakah anda Choi Siwon bersedia menerima Kim Heechul sebegai istrimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ku pejamkan mataku saat seorang pendeta memulai ritual pernikahan kalian. Sakit rasanya hati ini. wonnie… aku mohon tolak… tolak demi cinta kita.

"Ne… aku bersedia" ucapmu tegas. Hancur sudah… hancur semua kepercayaang padamu tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari ragaku ini. Tuhan… sakit sekali rasanya dadaku kini. Kenapa engkau memberiku cobaan yang terlalu sulit untuk ku jalani seperti ini.

"Apakah anda Kim Heechul bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebegai suamimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pendeta itu lagi pada Heechul hyung. Aku sudah tak ada harapan lagi. aku ingin mati saja secepatnya saat sebuah kata persetujuan keluar dari mulut hyungku yang paling ku cintai dan ku hormati itu.

"Ne.. saya bersedia' ucap Heechul hyung. Dan setelahnya aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah kedua orang tuaku. Kalian senang eoh? Senang bukan, namja yang kalian idam-idamkan itu akhirnya menjadi menantu dan suami dari anak kesayangan kalian itu. apa kalian mengerti perasaanku saat ini? pastinya tidak. Karena kebahagiaan Heechul hyung lebih penting dari segalanya bukan. Bahkan mungkin lebih penting dari nyawaku sekarang ini. kalau aku mati sekarang apa kalian akan menagisi kepergianku? Pastinya tidak, kalian pasti akan bersorak gembira dan merayakannya dengan sebuah pesta besar bukan.

Tak ada lagi gunanya aku terus berlama-lama di tempat yang membuat hatiku sakit ini. ku langkahkan kakiku menjauhi semua yang menyakiti hatiku. Tempat tujuanku kini Cuma satu, makam umma. Di tengah hujan yang entah sejak kapan turun dari atas langit sana yang tengah bersedih seolah-olah langit itu mengerti rasa sakitku hingga ikut bersamaku menyelami rasa sakit ini.

Aku menangis… ku tumpahkan semua rasa sakitku di depan makan umma. Ku ceritakan semua rasa sakit ini pada umma berharap umma mau mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Tak ku hiraukan rasa dingin yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku terus berteiak seolah-olah dengan melakukan itu semua rasa sakitku bisa segera hilang. Tapi yang ada semua percuma saja, percuma. Tak ada lagi yang memperhatikan aku. Aku merasa di buang dengan halus dan tak akan ada yang memungutku lagi.

"Umma… bawa aku bersama umma saja. Rasanya hidupku terlalu sakit umma. Hatiku hancur umma. Siwon hyung tega sekali menghianatiku dengan Heechul hyung. Mereka tega padaku umma" isakku sambil memeluki nisan umma.

"Padahal… padahal tak hanya Heechul hyung yang tengah mengandung anak Siwon hyung. Aku… aku juga tengah mengandung anak Siwon hyung. Bahkan… usia kehamilanku jauh lebih lama ketimbang Heechul hyung. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang kehamilan ku ini umma. Aku takut… kalau aku mengatakan pada mereka semua, mereka akan memaksaku membunuh bayiku ini" isakku semakin kencang walau segera tersamarkan oleh hujan yang begitu deras menguyur bumi. Ku remas perutku dengan kasar. Sakit rasanya. Bayi ini tak akan memiliki appa kelak.

"Cukup berbasah-basah rianya. Kasihan bayimu itu, dia bisa kedinginan" kata sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku mulai merasa tubuhku tak lagi terguyuri air hujan. Ku dongakan kepalaku keatas. Ternyata ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati memayungiku. Ku pandangi sosok namja yang berdiri di depanku kini. Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Wajahnya tampan dan bisa menenangkan perasaanku.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku pada sosok namja yang terus memayungiku tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang tak terkena payung yang di peganggnya. Aku bisa melihat wajah tersenyumnya itu yang di terpa tetesan air hujan.

"Aku? Aku malaikat yang akan membahagiakanmu Kibum" ujar namja tadi sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. "Kemarilah, ikut bersamaku" kata namja tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya padaku. Dengan ragu akhirnya aku meraih tangan namja tadi dan berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Sudah jangan menagis lagi, aku tak akan membiarkan kamu tersakiti lagi. kita balas semua orang yang menyakitimu itu dengan rasa sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dengan rasa sakit yang kini kamu rasakan" ujar namja tadi sambil menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa damai di dalam pelukannya ini.

"Hangat…" ujarku pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, ku anggukan kepalaku pelan. "Aku tak percaya, tubuhmu saja sudah basah kuyup dan mengigil begini" seru namja tadi begitu ramah padaku. Rasanya kepingan hatiku sedikit demi sedikit menyatu kembali saat berada di dalam pelukan hangatnya ini.

"Jangan lepaskan aku, peluk aku lebih erat" pintaku. Namja tadi terkekeh pelan lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuhku. Hangat… benar-benar hangat pelukanya ini.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu Kibum, aku akan membahagiakanmu kalau kamu mau memberikan semua jiwa dan ragamu ini padaku dan aku juga akan terus memelukmu seperti ini serta memberikan kehangatan ini terus menerus padamu" kata namja tadi padaku.

"Ambillah… ambil semua yang tersisa dari tubuh dan jiwa tak berhargaku ini" ucapku pelan lalu memejamkan mataku didalam pelukan hangat namja yang tak ku ketahui siapa ini.

"Ku ambil semua yang bersisa padamu Kibum" ucap namja tadi ambil memegang kedua pipiku hingga payung yang tadi di gengamnya melayang terbawa angin. Namja tadi mengecup bibirku dengan perlahan. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk meresapi ciuman panasnya di tengah hujan ini. rasanya begitu nikmat jauh lebih nikmat dari pada berciuman dengan Siwon hyung. Mungkin ini factor dari rasa sakitku. Aku menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku pada namja ini selama dia terus memberikan aku rasa nikmat ini terus menerus. Aku menyukai rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku.

Selamat tinggal semua kehidupan lamaku… selamat tingga penderitaanku… selamat tinggal Siwon hyung… dan selamat datang kehidupan Kibum yang baru. Beri aku cinta dan cinta lebih dari sebelumnya. Lebih banyak dari rasa sakit yang sejak lama ku rasakan. Lebih banyak… aku butuh cinta itu lebih banyak lagi…

^_^ TBC ^_^

Ottokae? Ottokae? Sudah sedih belum ff.a?

Kalau belum berarti aku gagal buat ff angst TT_TT.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

*** Broken ***

Tiga Minggu berlalu setelah upacara pernikahan antara Siwon dan Heechul di selengarakan secara mewah. Tampak sekali raut kebahagiaan terpampang jelas di wajah kedua orang tua Siwon dan Heechul, pasalnya apa yang sejak dulu mereka harapkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Siwon dan Heechul yang di harapkan bisa bersatu ternyata bersatu pula, bahkan Heechul akan segera memberi mereka seorang cucu. Karena kehamilannya, Heechul kini sangat di manja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga mertuanya. Semua perhatian kini tercurah hanya untuk Heechul saja hingga membuat Kang In dan Leeteuk melupakan anak mereka yang satu lagi, Kim Kibum.

Sejak upacara pernikahan menyakitkan yang terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Upacara pernikahan antara kekasihnya dan hyungnya sendiri, Kibum tak lagi kembali ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Dia tinggal dan menetap bersama seorang namja asing yang memberikannya kehangatan di saat dia sangat rapuh menerima kenyataan kalau kekasihnya tak bisa jadi miliknya lagi dan hyungnya telah dengan tega merampas kebahagiaannya. Padahal selama ini Kibum lah sahabat terbaik yang Heechul miliki tapi apa yang Heechul berikan padanya sebagai balasan? Hanya rasa sakit yang mungkin akan sangat susah untuk segera di hapus.

Karena semua perhatian habis untuk Heechul yang tengah hamil, tak ada yang sadar dengan menghilanya Kibum. Bahkan tak ada yang mencarinya, jangankan mencari dirinya. Sekedar ingat kalau dia termasuk dalam keluarga itu saja tak ada. Kibum benar-benar di lupakan, bahkan sejak awal dia memang sudah di lupakan bahkan oleh appanya sendiri. Kang In memang selalu bersikap dingin pada Kibum. Karena memang sejak awal kehadiran Kibum tak pernah di inginkan. Kibum adalah anaknya dengan mendiang istri pertamanya yang meninggal sejak melahirkan Kibum.

Kang In menikah dengan istri pertamanya bukan atas dasar cinta melainkan perjodohan gila yang di kehendaki oleh keluarganya padahal waktu itu dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Leeteuk sekertarisnya di kantor milik appanya. Di saat Kang In menikah dengan istri pertamanya dia baru tahu kalau Leeteuk tengah mengandung anaknya yang tak lain adalah Heechul. Walau dia sudah menikah ternyata Kang In masih terus berhubungan dengan Leeteuk padahal sudah di tentang dengan berbagai cara oleh kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kematian Istri pertama Kang In, dia lalu menikahi Leeteuk beberapa minggu kemudian. Awalnya pernikahan itu di tentang habis-habisan tapi lama kelamaan semua keluarga Kang In bisa menerima kahadiran Leeteuk dan Heechul. Dan sejak itu Kibum di asuh oleh Leeteuk. Tapi walau pun begitu Kibum tak pernah sedikit pun merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga seperti yang Heechul rasakan. Dia tak memiliki semua kebahagiaan yang Heechul punya, Cuma Siwon yang memberinya kebahagiaan selama ini. Tapi sekarang yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang namja tampat itu berikan padanya.

Setelah menghilang selama tiga minggu Kibum pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya walau pun nantinya hanya rasa sakit yang terus dirasakannya kalau melihat semua perhatian yang di berikan pada Heechul. Tiga minggu menghilang tetap saja tak ada yang mencemaskan dirinya, mungkin kalau dia mati sekali pun tak akan ada yang menangisi kepergiannya. Atau malah mereka semua akan tertawa bahagia lalu mengadakan sebuah pesta besar-besaran karena makhluk tak di harapkan seperti dirinya musnah dari hadapan mereka semua.

Kibum mengutuk keadaan yang tak sedikit pun memihak padanya. Ingin rasanya dia sedikit saja berharap Heechul dan Siwon tak tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya setelah mereka menikah. Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan, ternyata Heechul dan Siwon malah tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Hingga kini Kibum bisa menatap Heechul dan Siwon di ruang tamu tengah asik bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya… ah.. mungkin lebih tepatnya appa dan umma tirinya. Tampak sekali raut wajah Heechul yang begitu ceria saat dengan santai Siwon mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Wajah Siwon pun tampak sangat bahagia dan itu membuat hati Kibum serasa remuk tak berbentuk lagi.

Kibum meremas perutnya perlahan. Seharusnya dia yang ada disana. Seharusnya yang dimanja itu dirinya bukan Heechul. Seharusnya perutnyalah yang tengah di elus Siwon saat ini karena dia pun tengah mengandung anak Siwon hasil hubungan keduanya selama ini. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi istri Siwon bukan hyungnya. Tapi sayangnya semua itu tinggal harapan yang terus menyiksa dirinya.

Tak ingin terus menambah rasa sakit di hatinya, Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai bawah. Tak ada yang menghiraukan kehadirannya di sana. Dengan rasa sakit hati yang besar Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya, mungkin dengan sedikit meminum minuman dingin dia bisa merasa sedikit baikan.

Heechul yang sejak tadi asik bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tua serta suami barunya berhenti tertawa dan sedikit terdiam saat melihat Kibum menuruni tangga dari lantai atas tanpa melirik sedikit pun kearah mereka semua. Wajah Kibum tampak sangat datar dan Heechul tahu pasti Kibum merasa sangat sakit melihat semua kenyataan yang ada. Jujur, Heechul memang menyukai Siwon tapi baginya Kibum tetaplah yang nomor satu. Selama ini tak ada yang tulus berteman dengan dirinya. Semua teman-temannya selalu datang padanya di saat mereka membutuhkan saja tapi saat Heechul yang membutuhkan mereka, mereka malah menghindarinya. Bisa di katakan semua teman-teman Heechul mau dekat dengan dirinya karena memang dia anak yang memiliki banyak hal terutama harta yang cukup bisa di katakan wah.

Cuma Kibum yang selama ini ada untuk dirinya di saat suka mau pun duka. Semua orang tak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dirinya dan Kibum bersaudara. Kibum selama ini selalu hidup layaknya orang biasa tak sepertinya yang tampak sangat memiliki segalanya karena itulah Kibum memiliki banyak teman sejati tak seperti dirinya. Semua temannya penjilat yang handal. Berbeda dengan Kibum. Heechul tahu selama ini Kibum selalu merasa iri padanya karena dia masih memiliki umma dan appanya sangat perhatian padanya beda sekali dengan Kibum. Tapi walau pun begitu Kibum tak sedikit pun menunjukan rasa bencinya pada Heechul.

"Chullie, mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul saat ia melihat anaknya beranjak dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"Mau ke dapur umma, Chullie haus" kata Heechul.

"Kamu disini saja, biar aku yang ambilkan" kata Siwon menawarkan diri.

"Aniya, biar aku saja. Kamu lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya dengan appa dan umma" tolak Heechul halus. Siwon pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan setelahnya Heechul langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Sebenarnya niat utama Heechul bukanlah untuk mengambil minuman tapi lebih tepatnya ingin menemui Kibum. Sudah sejak tiga minggu yang lalu Heechul sadar kalau Kibum tak pulang ke rumah pasti ini semua karena pernikahannya dengan Siwon.

Heechul ingin menemui Kibum dan menjelaskan semuanya pada sang adik tercintanya itu. seandainya saja dia bisa menolak pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Siwon pasti sejak awal dia tak akan memilih menyakiti adiknya seperti sekarang ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kini dia tengah mengandung anak Siwon. Bagaimana pun anaknya membutuhkan seorang appa bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak yang tengah di kandung Kibum? Heechul tak tahu menahu tentang kehamilan Kibum karena Kibum tak pernah menceritakan sampai dimana tahap hubungan antara Kibum san Siwon.

Heechul tersenyum manis saat melihat Kibum dari ruang makan. Dia bisa melihat dongsaeng manisnya itu tengah menuangkan segelas air ke dalam gelas. Dengan perlahan Heechul berjalan mendekati Kibum yang tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi dirinya tengah di perhatikan. Pandangan mata Kibum tampak kosong jadi wajar kalau dia tak terlalu respek dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Bummie" sapa Heechul, Kibum terdiam. Dia meletakkan gelas kosong di tangannya dengan perlahan diatas meja. Tak ada sedikit pun niat kibum membalas sapaan Heechul tadi. "Bummie" panggil Heechul lagi yang kini tengah berdiri kurang dari dua meter dari Kibum. Walau sudah di panggil dua kali Kibum masih acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan Heechul di sana. Kibum dengan santai kembali memasukan botol berisi air mineral kedalam kulkas yang ada berada di belakangnya. Setelah itu dia langsung beranjak pergi melewati Heechul tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tapi dengan cepat Heechul menahan tangan Kibum, Kibum terdiam tanpa memandang kearah Heechul.

"Bummie, Mianhae" ucap Heechul lirih. Kibum yang terdiam membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Heechul. Lagi-lagi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Kibum. Kibum Cuma memandang luruh pada Heechul. Dan lagi-lagi sorot mata tersakiti Heechul tangkap dengan cukup jelas dari mata dongsaengnya tadi. Heechul tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Kibum tampak sangat dingin padanya hingga membuat suasana terasa sangat cangung. Heechul pun memutar otaknya untuk segera memecahkan suasana tak nyaman tadi.

"Kemana saja selama tiga minggu ini?" Tanya Heechul. Kibum masih terdiam tak menjawab dia Cuma melepaskan dengan perlahan tangan Heechul yang memegangi pergelangan lengan kanannya. Kibum kembali memunggungi Heechul dan berniat meninggalkan Heechul sendiri tapi lagi-lagi Heechul mencegahnya.

"Bummie, kenapa malah pergi. Jawab pertanyaan hyung" kata Heechul.

"Tak ada yang perlu aku jawab. Kemana aku salama ini bukan urusanmu. Itu hakku mau kemana pun juga, kamu bukan siapa-siapaku. Kamu Cuma anak haram hasil hubungan gelap appaku dan sekertaris ganjennya saja" jawab Kibum dingin. Heechul terdiam tak menyangkan kibum akan berkata semenyakitkan itu padanya. Dia merasa benar-benar kehilangan Kibum yang manis sekarang karena kesalahanya sendiri.

"Bummie, kamu marah sama Hyung? Mianhae… bukan maksud hyung ingin merebut Wonnie darimu. Semua karena kecelakaan itu yang berakhir dengan kehamilan hyung. Bayi hyung butuh appanya karena itu hyung menikah dengan Wonnie. Hyung mohon mengertilah" pinta Heechul lirih.

'_Cih, mengerti katanya? Seharusnya dia yang mengerti pada posisinya itu. kamu pikir Cuma bayimu yang membutuhkan appanya? Bayi yang ku kandung juga membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan Siwon hyung jauh lebih dari pada dirimu' _kata Kibum dalam hati. Ingin rasanya Kibum melontarkan semua kata-katanya itu tapi dia lebih memilih diam dari pada harus mengeluarkan semua kata-kata tadi.

"Bummie, maafkan hyung. Hyung mohon, jebal" pinta Heechul dengan sangat.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti dengan semua itu. Aku juga tak akan pernah mau mengerti. Kata maaf tak semudah itu di dapatkan" kata Kibum dingin lalu segera beranjak pergi.

"Bummie, tunggu" cegah Heechul sambil mengengam tangan kana Heechul tapi dengan cepat Kibum menangkisnya. "Bummie, dengarkan hyung dulu" pinta Heechul lagi sambil terus mencegah kepergian Kibum. Tapi lagi dan lagi Kibum terus berusaha menghindari Heechul.

"Lepaskan tangaku" kata Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Heechul kebelakang.

Praannnggg….

Heechul terjatuh ke lantai bersama dengan beberapa gelas yang tadinya terletak di atas meja yang berada di dekat Heechul dan Kibum. Heechul terlihat baik-baik saja, dia Cuma sedikit meringis sakit. Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Kang In, Leeteuk dan Siwon langsung berlari menuju dapur saat mendengar suara benda jatuh.

"Chullie" panik Siwon saat melihat sosok istrinya itu tengah terduduk di lantai dengan serpihan kaca mengelilinginya. Beruntung tak ada satu pun serpihan kaca tadi yang mengenai Heechul.

"Chullie, gwenchana?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit takut melihat anaknya. Ia takut anaknya yang tengah mengandung itu kenapa-kenapa apa lagi kalau sampai membahayakan kandungannya. Kang In pun tak kalah kahawatir dengan Leeteuk dan Siwon. Kang In memandang Kibum tajam.

PLLAAAKKK….

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi mulus Kibum yang kini tampak memerah dengan garis halus cetakan tangan appanya sendiri, Kang In. Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu Kang In langsung menjatuhkan vonis bersalah pada Kibum. Karena dia yakin pasti Kibum yang membuat Heechul seperti sekarang ini.

"YACK.! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGMU, EOH? KAMU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA DAN JUGA BAYI YANG TENGAH DIA KANDUNG?" bentak Kang In pada Kibum yang Cuma terdiam dengan wajah datar penuh kesedihanya. Siwon menatap Kibum tak peraya kalau mantan kekasihnya itu berniat mencelakai istrinya yang notabenenya adalah hyungnya sendiri. "KENAPA DIAM SAJA, AYO BICARA" desak Kang In yang tampak sangat marah pada Kibum. Kibum lagi-lagi Cuma diam dia tak berkata apa-apa, Kibum berusaha menahan agar tangisanya tak segera pecah dia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang-orang yang tak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya disana.

"KAMU…" kesal Kang In yang hendak kembali memukul Kibum lagi.

"Appa, andwae" pekik Heechul. Ia tak mau appanya kembali memukul Kibum. Dia tak mau Kibum tambah membenci dirinya.

"Appa jangan" cegah Leeteuk sebelum tangan Kang In kembali mendarat di pipi Kibum lagi. semua terdiam, Kang In berusaha menenagkan kemarahanya tadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum lirih. "Kenapa appa lebih membela dia dari pada aku? Padahal aku juga anak appa" sambung Kibum dengan air mata yang tak lagi bisa di tahannya. Butiran Kristal cair setetes demi setetes mengalir jatuh dari kedua mata indah Kibum. Kibum menundukan wajahnya tak mau wajah sedihnya di pandangi secara terang-terangan. Cekup mereka semua tahu kalau ia tengah menangis saat ini. keempat orang di depan Kibum Kini terdiam tak menyangkan Kibum akan seperti sekarang ini.

"Padahal… padahal aku anak appa dari istri pertama sedangkan dia Cuma anak haram hasil perselingkuhan appa dengan sekertaris ganjen appa saja" kata Kibum yang sukses membuat semua orang terkejut mendengar kata-katanya terlebih Kang In dan leeteuk. Kini Kang In tampak semakin murka saja pada Kibum, dia tak terima bila Heechul dan leeteuk di katakan seperti tadi bahkan oleh kibum sekali pun itu.

PLLLAAAAKKKK….

Lagi-lagi Kang In melayangkan pukulannya kearah Kibum. Tapi kali ini lebih keras hingga membuat Kibum jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Kibum terisak dalam diam, wajahnya banjir dengan air mata.

"ANAK TAK TAHU DI UNTUNG. KAMU DAN IBU MU YANG JALANG ITU LAH YANG SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA. SEHARUSNYA KAMU MATI SAJA WAKTU ITU BERSAMA IBU MU" kesal Kang In, Leeteuk dan Heechul kaget mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kang In. sedangkan Siwon juga tak bisa mengelakan dirinya kalau dia juga cukup kaget mendengar hal tadi keluar dari mulut ayah mertuanya.

"KENAPA? KENAPA CUMA ANAK HARAM ITU SAJA YANG KALIAN PERHATIKAN. AKU JUGA BUTUH PERHATIAN DARI KALIAN" teriak Kibum lirih.

"Itu karena dia anakku dan dia tengah mengandung cucuku saat ini" kata Kang In.

"AKU JUGA ANAKMU APPA. DAN AKU JUGA TENGAH MENGANDUNG ANAK SIWON HYUNG. BAHKAN USIA KANDUNGANKU JAUH LEBIH LAMA DARI PADA USIA KANDUNGAN ANAK HARAMMU ITU" teriak Kibum kesal.

*** TBC Ya ***


	3. Chapter 3

Reply Riview:

-** zia**: Yoo... sudah di lanjutkan nih, baca n comment lagi ne ^_

- **Novy**: Mianhae lama, tp Dean update nih...

- **wulan yeppo**: kalau kibum ga bilang dia hamil tarcerita.a jd ga seru chingu #plak. di chap ini namja yg waktu itu nongol kok ^_^

-** laven agrava gaciall 134**: berarti ff.a ngena bgt yah feel.a al.a chingu bisa ampe nangis di buat.a.. ^_^

- **O-Cha**: Yoo... readers baru salam kenal, Dean imnida. selamat membaca ff buatan q ne ^_^

- **sibum shipper**: sudh update. maaf lama...

- **Ryu**: oh itu... chap 1 q edit ulang tp chap 2.a kelupaan d ubah... mianhae... #deepbow.

- **Ella sungminna wiffe**: Dean tanggungjawab nih, ini dia lanjutan ff.a.. mianhae lama #deepbow

-** Danisa**: udh di lanjut nih, maaf lama

- **FIE**: Dean sukses buat org terbawa cerita nih. moga chap ini angst.a msh terasa.

- **yeoboyesung**: nasib kibum ma aegya.a bisa d lihat d chap ini.

- **lee hyun mi**: u di bunuh deluan lho nti kl mw bunuh kangin #lirik para fans.a.. yg nolongin kibum bkl ketahuan d chap ini.

- **Lovesibum**: ini udh d lanjutin, maaf lama

-** aiichan**: maaf bru d update skrng #deepbow

* * *

><p>Title: Broken<p>

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / ?

**Main Cast:**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p>*** Chapter 3 ***<p>

_Author Pov…_

"ANAK TAK TAHU DI UNTUNG. KAMU DAN IBU MU YANG JALANG ITU LAH YANG SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA. SEHARUSNYA KAMU MATI SAJA WAKTU ITU BERSAMA IBU MU" kesal Kang In, Leeteuk dan Heechul kaget mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kang In. sedangkan Siwon juga tak bisa mengelakan dirinya kalau dia juga cukup kaget mendengar hal tadi keluar dari mulut ayah mertuanya.

"KENAPA? KENAPA CUMA ANAK HARAM ITU SAJA YANG KALIAN PERHATIKAN. AKU JUGA BUTUH PERHATIAN DARI KALIAN" teriak Kibum lirih.

"Itu karena dia anakku dan dia tengah mengandung cucuku saat ini" kata Kang In.

"AKU JUGA ANAKMU APPA. DAN AKU JUGA TENGAH MENGANDUNG ANAK SIWON HYUNG. BAHKAN USIA KANDUNGANKU JAUH LEBIH LAMA DARI PADA USIA KANDUNGAN ANAK HARAMMU ITU" teriak Kibum kesal tapi sukses membuat empat orang di depannya terdiam tak percaya. Mereka semua memandang Kibum tajam setelah namja cantik tadi mengatakan apa yang sudah di sembunyikannya selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Ki… Kibum" ucap Heechul terputus dia tak menyangka kalau ternyata adik yang di sayanginya itu juga tengah mengandung anak dari namja yang merupakan kekasih Kibum dulu dan merupakan suaminya sekarang. Hati Heechul terasa sakit, karena dengan begitu berarti pernikahannya dengan Siwon sudah menyakiti Kibum. Pantas bila Kibum sangat membencinya sekarang. Seharusnya Kibum lah yang menikah dengan Siwon bukan dirinya.

PRRAAANNNGGG…

Bunyi sebuah benda jauh membuat tatapan mata Kang In, Leeteuk, Siwon dan Heechul teralihkan dari Kibum ke asal suara benda tadi yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah vas bunga yang jatuh akibat di senggol oleh Ji Yong Umma Siwon. Tampak Ji Yong terdiam terpaku di samping sang suami Seung Hyun yang tak kalah kaget dengan sang istri saat mendengar pengakuan kehamilan dari Kibum barusan. Rasanya bumi seakan mau runtuh saja saat tahu ternyata anak semata wayangnya itu sukses membuat dua namja cantik berbadan dua dan yang lebih gilanya lagi kedua namja cantik itu bersaudara.

"U… Umma… Appa…" ucap Siwon gugup. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia senang mendengar namja yang di cintainya sedari dulu hingga detik ini tengah mengandung anaknya tapi dia juga merasa sedih karena baru mengetahui kabar gembira tersebut setelah menikahi Heechul dan membuat namja yang di cintainya tersakiti dengan tidak adil. Selain itu Siwon pun merasa sedikit takut, takut akan kemarahan kedua orang tuanya yang pasti beberapa saat lagi akan segera naik kepermukaan.

"Apa benar yang Kibum katakan barusan Wonnie?" Tanya Seung Hyun pada sang anak. Siwon tampak gugup saat sang appa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan antara kesal, marah, kecewa.

"I… Itu… Itu… A.. Aku… Aku…" gugup Siwon hingga ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia juga baru tahu saat ini tentang kehamilan Kibum dan itu sukses mambuat fikirannya kacau balau.

"Katakan Siwon apa yang Kibum katakan itu benar, benarkah kamu juga pernah meniduri Kibum" desak Ji Yong dengan harapan kata tidak lah yang nantinya akan keluar dari mulut Siwon. Dia belum sanggup menerima rasa malu atas kelakuan anaknya yang sudah di luar batas permainan belaka.

"Umma… aku.. aku.." Siwon masih saja tetap gugup. Ingin rasanya ia mengakui semua itu tapi dia juga sedikit takut, takut umma dan appa-nya serta kedua orang tua Heechul dan Kibum akan marah. Dia tak mau appa Kibum kembali marah pada Kibum karena dia tahu bagaimana selama ini Kang In sangat tidak adil dalam memperlakukan Kibum dan Heechul. Dia tahu ayah mertuanya itu tak suka dengan Kibum anak dari istri pertamanya Kim Greem.

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA HYUNG, AYO AKUI SEMUA ITU" desak Kibum tapi Siwon terus saja diam sambil menundukan wajahnya. "KENAPA HYUNG CUMA BISA DIAM, KENAPA HYUNG NGGAK BISA MENGATAKAN YA. PADAHAL… PADAHAL JELAS-JELAS KITA TAK HANYA SEKALI DUA KALI MELAKUKAN ITU. KITA TERLALU SERING MELAKUKANNYA JADI WAJAR BUKAN KALAU AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU HYUNG" ucap Kibum lirih di selingi dengan isak tangis kecil.

"CUKUP KIBUM, JANGAN MEMBUAL LAGI. LELUCONMU ITU SUNGGUH TAK LUCU" seru Kang In geram pada anak yang tak pernah di harapkannya itu.

"AKU TAK SEDANG MEMBUAT SEBUAH LELUCON APPA. AKU BENAR-BENARR TENGAH HAMIL. DAN INI ANAK SIWON HYUNG" ucap Kibum lirih. "Seharusnya aku yang menikah dengan Siwon hyung BUKAN ANAK HARAM APPA ITU" teriak Kibum kecang di depan wajah Kang In.

PLLAAAKKK….

Lagi-lagi tangat Kang In melayang dan mendarat di pipi kiri Kibum. Kibum tertawa kecil di sela-sela isakannya sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut akibat tamparan keras dari namja yang memang appa kandungnya tapi tak pernah sedikit pun menganggapnya ada. Hatti Kibum terasa sakit kini.

"Hidupku benar-benar tak berarti di mata appa. Aku memang anak yang tak pernah di harap kan. Segala cara ku lakukan hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari appa walau pun hanya sedikit saja tapi tak sedikit pun appa pernah memberikannya untukku. Bukan salahku kalau aku terlahir dari wanita yang tak appa cintai kalau bisa memilih pasti aku lebih memilih lahir dari orang yang appa cintai" ucap Kibum pelan sambil menahan isakannya walau air mata terus mengalir deras di kedua belah pipinya yang tampak sudah memerah akibat tagisan, emosi dan tamparan dari appanya sendiri.

"Nasibku benar-benar malang. Lahir di tinggal oleh umma yang sepertinya juga tak menginginkanku lalu dari kecil hingga saat ini aku tak di harapkan oleh appaku sendiri. Di perlakukan tidak adil sejak kecil oleh kalian semua. Dan kini lagi dan lagi aku terus kalian sakiti. Apa tak bisa sedikit saja kalian memperhatikanku. Apa kalian tak bisa menerimaku" Tanya Kibum tapi tak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Kang In dan Leeteuk teridam dengan rasa bersalah di hati mereka, Heechul dan Siwon tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi karena mereka tahu mereka ikut andil dalam rasa sakit yang Kibum rasakan itu, Ji Yong dan Seung Hyun tpun tak tahu harus berbuat appa.

"Aku tulus mencintai Siwon hyung, tapi sepertinya Siwon hyung hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku saja selama ini. buat appa hubungan yang sudah kita jalin selama ini hyung. Apa hyung hanya menjadikanku mainan pemuas nafsu hyung saja?" Tanya Kibum lirih.

"Kibum…"

"Bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal kalau aku ini anak yang tak pernah di harapkan jadi mana mungkin Hyung benar-benar menyukaiku. Pasti aku Cuma mainan hyung saja selama ini bukan" kata Kibum memotong kata-kata Siwon dengan kata-kata menyayat hati tadi.

"Aniya Bummie, aku tak pernah menjadikanmu mainanku aku tulus mencintaimu" ucap Siwon.

"CUKUP HYUNG, JANGAN BERBOHONG LAGI. SAKIT RASANYA, SAKIT HYUNG" tagisa Kibum semakin besar. Kibum meremas dada Kirinya yang terasa sangat sesak.

"Bummie, aku tak pernah menganggapmu mainanku. Percayalah" pinta Siwon.

"Kamu bohong hyung, KAMU BOHONG" teriak Kibum histeris.

Clap… Clap… Clap…

Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari perdebatan antara Kibum dan Siwon yang tak terduga-duga tadi. Dengan adanya perdebatan itu secara tak langsung Siwon sudah mengakui kalau dia memang memiliki hubungan dengan Kibum. Dan itu cukup membuat kedua orang tua Siwon dan Kibum kaget. Mereka tak pernah menyangka kalau kedua anak mereka itu ternyata memliki hubungan khusus selama ini. dan sepertinya mereka berempat sedikit merasa bersalah pada keduanya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Kibum dan Siwon yang tadinya masih saling pandang segera menatap keasal suara tepukan tangan tadi yang ternyata berasa dari seorang namja yang dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka semua bersama beberapa namja lainnya yang berbadan besar dan mereka yakini itu pasti bodyguard namja tadi. Seung Hyung, Ji Young, Kang In dan Leeteuk memasang wajah kaget saat menatap wajah namja tadi yang sangat familiar bagi mereka berempat. Heechul memandang namja tadi dengan tatapan Shocknya sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon tampak biasa saja karena Siwon tak mengenal namja itu dan Kibum tak memiliki masalah besar dengan namja tadi.

"Ka… Kamu" gugup Seung Hyun sambil menunjuk namja tadi yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereba semua.

"Ah… drama keluarga yang sangat menarik" puji namja tadi dengan sebuah senyum sinis di bibirnya.

"Ka.. Kamu… Kamu…" gugup Kang In. Leeteuk mengengam tangan Kang In erat begitu pula dengan Ji Yong saat melihat namja di depan mereka tadi. Mereka tahu siapa namja itu, namja yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu keempatnya.

"Aku? Ada apa dengan aku? Kenapa kalian berempat menatapku seperti itu? ada yang aneh dengan aku?" Tanya Namja tadi santai seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka semua.

"Kamu… Kamu.. Tan… Tan…"

"Ne, benar sekali aku Tan Hangeng. Kalian mengingatku ternyata" senang namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Hangeng. Kini wajah Kang In dan Seung Hyun tampak gugup dengan keringat yang terus membanjiri wajah keduanya saat mengetahui siapa namja tadi sebenarnya. "Senangnya kalian masih mengingatku setelah kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana dengan teganya kalian membuhun kedua orang tuaku" kata Hangeng dingin yang sukses membuat Heechul dan Siwon kaget karena mereka baru tahu kalau kedua orang tua mereka ternyata sanggup melakukan kejahatan seperti itu.

"A.. apa maksudmu, jangan mengada-ada" kata Seung Hyun gugup.

"Mengada-ada? Aniya, aku tak sedang melucu disini. Itu fakta bukan kalau kalian sudah membunuh Tan Zhoumi dan Tan Henry di depan anaknya sendiri yang saat itu masih berumur delapan tahun hanya di karenakan perusahaan appa dan umma ku lebih maju dan itu bisa membahayakan perusahan kalian yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan krisis bukan" kata Hangeng sinis. Seung Hyun dan Kang In menelan saliva mereka kedua denga susah payah. Ternyata anak dari orang yang mereka bunuh lima belas tahun yang lalu masih hidup padahal mereka sudah yakin waktu itu Hangeng sudah hampir mati kehabisan nafas saat dia hampir tenggelam di dalam kolam renang yang ada di rumahnya setelah terlebih dahulu sempat di siksa oleh mereka berdua.

"A… apa maumu datang kemari?" Tanya Kang In sinis.

"Kalian pasti mengerti untuk apa aku datang kemari. Tapi sayangnya aku datang kemari Cuma ingin mengambil mainanku saja" kata Hangeng santai.

"Ma.. mainan?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Yups, aku ingin mengambil mainanku yang kalian siksa dan juga ingin menyapa mantan kekasihku Heechul. Hai Chullie, apa kabar. Tampaknya kamu sehat-sehat saja dan terlihat semakin cantik apa lagi saat ini kamu tengah mengandung anak haram dari selingkuhanmu itu ya" kata Hangeng membuat Heechul terkejut. Tak hanya Heechul Siwon berserta kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Heechul pun tampak sama-sama terkejut. Terkejut karena ternyata Heechul pernah menjalin cinta dengan Hangeng secara diam-diam. "Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa waktu itu kamu memutuskanku sebelah pihak tanpa memberi penjelasan apa pun padaku. Ternyata kamu ada main dengan kekasih adikmu sendiri. Benar-benar Hyung yang memalukan" sindir hangeng yang sukses membuat Heechul kesal.

"CUKUP HAN, KAMU NGGAK BERHAK IKUT CAMPUR DALAM MASALAHKU LAGI. SEBENARNYA APA MAU MU DATANG KEMARI, KALAU KAMU HANYA INGIN MENYIDIRKU SEBAIKNYA KAMU PERGI SEKARANG JUGA" husir Heechul.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi aku kemari ingin mengambil mainanku, mainan yang sangat menyenangkan" kata hangeng sinis.

"Mainan? Mainan apa maksudmu" Tanya Kang In.

"Aish… dari tadi tadi kalian terus bertanya membuatku kesal saja. Hei chagya kemarilah aku bosan disini sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumahku saja" ajak Hangeng sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kang In, Leeteuk, Seung Hyun, Ji Yong, Heechul dan Siwon tak tahu siapa yang di maksud Hangeng tadi dengan kata-kata chagya sampai Kibum dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Hangeng. Mereka berenam membelalakan mata saat melihat Kibum yang berjalan mendekati Hangeng.

"Hai manis, aku merindukanmu. Padahal kita berpisah baru beberapa jam saja. Apa kamu juga merindukanku?" Tanya Hangeng sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum mesra membuat Siwon dan Heechul merasa panas melihat pemandangan selanjutnya dimana Hangeng dengan liarnya melumat bibir Kibum hingga membuat namja cantik tadi sedikit mengerang.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu juga" balas Kibum sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyuman pada Hangeng. Kibum pun kini bergelayutan manja pada Hangeng di depan ke enam orang tadi yang tampak tak suka Kibum dekat-dekat dengan Hangeng.

"Mainanku ini sangat manis buka?" Tanya Hangeng sambil memeluk Kibum dari belakang dan menciumi leher jenjang Kibum bahkan Hangeng sempat membuka dua kancing kemeja yang di kenakan kibum lalu menyingkapnya hingga kini bahu kiri Kibum terpampang jelas dan dengan santai Hangeng mengecupinya membuat semua orang yang memandangnya jadi panas. Jujur saja walau pun Kang In tak mengharapkan Kibum, tapi dia tak suka melihat Kibum di sentuh seperti itu oleh Hangeng. Bagaimana pun kibum tetap anaknya dan Hangeng adalah anak dari orang yang dulu pernah dia bunuh.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada anakku" marah Kang In.

"Anakmu? Sejak kapan kamu mengangap mainanku ini anakmu. Bukankah anak kebanggaanmu itu Cuma Heechul saja, jangan mengada-ada Mr. Kim" seru Hangeng santai sambil terus mengecupi tubuh Kibum tanpa perlawanan dari namja cantik tadi.

"Hei bajingan lepaskan Kibum" marah Siwon yang langsung menerjang Hangeng dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada namja tadi hingga membuat Hangeng terjatuh kelantai dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial, berani sekali kamu" kesal Hangeng yang langsung berdiri dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan dan tendangan pada Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan tadi mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi di tendang hangeng. "Cih, merusak kesenanganku saja" kesal Hangeng.

"Kamu kemari" kata Hangeng mearik Kibum dan menjambak rambutnya hingga membuat wajah Kibum mendongak keatas. "Lihat mantan kekasih tak becusmu itu, benar-benar lemah chagya" kata Hangeng sambil menjilati leher Kibum membuat Kibum sedikit medesah.

"Mau-maunya dulu kamu jadi mainannya hingga sekarang kamu mengandung anaknya di dalam sini" Hangeng membelai perut Kibum yang tampak masih rata kearena usia kehamilan Kibum baru menginjak minggu kesebelas.

"Mi… Mianhae" ucap Kibum pelan.

"Percuma bukan kamu hamil anak namja yang kamu cintai tapi namja itu malah menikahi hyungmu sendiri bukan kamu" Ucap hangeng, Kibum diam tak membalas.

"Arrgghhh sakit.. hiks… hiks.. hiks.." tangis Kibum saat Hangeng meremas kasar perutnya.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan" marah Kang In saat melihat wajah kesakitan Kibum.

"Hentikan itu bajingan kamu menyakiti Kibum" marah Siwon yang hendak memukul Hangeng lagi tapi keburu di cegah oleh appanya.

"Bummie sayang aku benci anak ini, dia menganggu saja" kata Hangeng tak menghiraukan tatapan kebencian yang tertuju padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita musnahkan anak harammu ini lalu kita ganti dengan anakku saja?" Tanya Hangeng pada Kibum dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana semakin menatap benci pada hangeng.

"Terserah kamu saja Hannie, tubuh dan jiwaku punyamu seutuhnya" ucap Kibum sambil meringis kesakitan karena Hangeng masih meremasi perutnya dengan kasar.

"Manisnya" ucap Hangeng yang kembali memangut liar bibir Kibum membuat Siwon semakin panas dan ingin kembali memukul namja tadi namun segera di cegah oleh para bodyguard yang mengawal Hangeng tadi. Heechul meneteskan air matanya saat melihat namja yang di cintainya tengah berciuman panas dengan adiknya sendiri. Sejujurnya kalau di suruh memilih Heechul memang lebih mencintai hangeng dari pada Siwon. Tapi karena kehamilanya saat ini lah yang menyebabkan Heechul mencampakan Hangeng waktu itu.

"Chagya, telan pil ini. obat itu akan segera bekerja menghancurkan janin di dalam rahimmu menjadi bubur-bubur darah yang akan segera keluar dari tubuhmu nanti" kata hangeng sambil menyerahkan sebuah pil pada Kibum. Kibum menerimanya, dia menatap kearah Hangeng lalu pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga pada hyung serta appa dari anaknya yang akan segera di musnahkannya sebentar lagi.

"Kibum jangan lakukan itu aku mohon. Yack.! Lepaskan aku" ronta Siwon yang berniat menyelamatkan anaknya yang anak di bunuh oleh ummanya sebentar lagi.

"Hangeng jangan lakukan itu aku mohon" pinta Kang In yang akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan Kibum dalam hidupnya tapi sayangnya semua sudah terlambat.

"Han, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu pada adikku" pinta Heechul.

"Telan sayang, jangan hiraukan pereka" bisik Hangeng di telingga Kibum. Kibum mengangguk lalu segera menelan pil tadi dalam sekali tegug.

"Lihat aku menang" senang Hangeng yang kembali mejelajahi tubuh Kibum.

"Bajingan kamu" marah Siwon dan mulai melawan satu demi satu bodyguard Hangeng dengan tak seimbang hingga seringkali dia lah yang terkena pukulan.

"Aku senang kamu menurutiku chagya" ucap Hangeng lalu melumat bibir Kibum dengan ganasnya.

"Ahhh… aaarrgghhh… sakittt…" serang Kibum saat Hangeng melepaskan lumatannya. Kibum memegangi perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit. Hangeng menyeringai melihat Kibum yang kesakitan.

"Sepertinya obat itu mulai bereaksi. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kita angkat bayi menjijikanmu dengan namja yang sudah mencampakanmu itu" kata Hangeng yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala bride style dan membawanya meninggalkan keluarga Kim dan Choi yang tengah sibuk menghadapi bodyguard Hangeng dan berniat mengejar mereka berdua. Hangeng pun membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit yang tentu saja di rahasiakannya dan segera menyuruh beberapa dokter yang sudah di bayarnya untuk segera mengangkat janin yang ada di dalam rahim Kibum.

*** TBC ***


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 4 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

Park Jung Soo as Kim Leeteuk

Kang In

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

*** Chap 4 ***

_Sebulan Kemudian…_

Sebulan berlalu, dan sudah selama itu keluarga Choi dan Kim sibuk mencari keberadaan Hangeng yang membawa pergi Kibum. Seluruh rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul sudah di kunjungi sekedar untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum saja. Tak hanya itu, bahkan mereka selalu mengecek penerbangan luar negeri takut-takut Hangeng membawa kabur Kibum keluar negeri tapi tetap saja sampai detik ini mereka masih belum menemukan dimana kini Hangeng menyembunyikan Kibum.

"Bagaimana, apa ada kabar tentang Hangeng dan Kibum?" Tanya Heechul pada Siwon yang baru saja memasuki rumah keluarga Kim. Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu di ikuti Heechul yang sebelumnya sempat meminta housemaid membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Sebulan sudah berlalu, tapi Kibum belum berhasil kita temukan. Aku benar-benar menghawatirkan Kibum, Chullie. Apa lagi saat terakhir kali kita bertemu dengan dia, Hangeng memaksanya menelan obat peluruh kandungan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum atau pun janinnya. Bayi itu anakku juga." Jelas Siwon yang tampak frustasi.

"Aku tahu Siwon, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Kibum, dia selama ini tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan tapi di saat dia mulai memiliki kebahagiaan itu aku dengan teganya malah merebut semua kebahagiaanya. Aku bukan hyung yang baik bagi Kibum, aku hyung yang jahat Siwon." Ucap Heechul penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja kita terus menyesal. Kibum masih belum kita temukan dan dia masih tetap terluka. Bukan kesalahanmu kalau kamu juga mengandung anakku. Bukan salahmu kalau pernikahan ini sampai ada. Semua salahku Chullie, aku yang membuat semua jadi serumit ini." Ucap Siwon sambil menundukan wajahnya menyesal.

"Tak ada gunanya kalian berdua terus merasa saling menyesal dan bersalah atas perkara Kibum ini." Ucap sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari umma Heechul. Leeteuk berjalan mendekati sang anak dan juga menantunya tadi. "Semua sudah terjadi, percuma saja di sesali. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini Cuma satu. Membawa Kibum kembali ke rumah ini sebelum Hangeng bertindak lebih gila lagi, Hangeng kembali pasti untuk menuntut balas dendam pada appa kalian melalui Kibum." Ucap Leeteuk yang sudah duduk di samping Heechul.

"Kami tahu umma, tapi sampai sekarang kita saja tak tahu di mana Kibum berada." Sedih Siwon.

"Tenanglah, kita cari pelan-pelan bukankah Kang In appa dan juga Seung Hyun appa sudah menyewa beberapa dektektif handal untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Hangeng dan Kibum." Ucap Leeteuk yang mencoba membuat kedua anaknya tadi sedikit rileks.

"Benar apa kata umma-mu itu." seru Kang In yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah setelah pergi entah kemana.

"Appa, apa ada kabar tentang Hangeng dan Kibum?" Tanya Heechul antusias.

"Sayangnya belum, bersabarlah sedikit lagi." ucap Kang In yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Heechul, Siwon dan Leeteuk menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Kang In mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu.

Kejadian saat Hangeng tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Kang In pun jadi teringat akan kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat dia dan Seung Hyun merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan besar. Dan yang menjadi sasarannya adalah keluagra Hangeng yang memang pada saat itu menjadi lawan bisnis yang terlalu berat bagi perusahaannya. Kalau perusahaan keluarga Tan terus berdiri bisa di pastikan perusahaan miliknya dan juga Seung Hyung akan gulung tikar. Karena tak ingin semua itu terjadi Kang In dan Seung Hyun menyewa beberapa pembunuh bayaran untuk membantai seluruh keluarga Tan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu dia masih hidup sampai saat ini. Bagaimana caranya dia masih bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa pernah aku ketahui keberadaanya. Aku ingat dengan jelas waktu itu aku sudah menengelamkannya di dalam kolam renang tapi kenapa dia masih hidup dan kembali mengacaukan semuanya." ucap Kang In frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kang In pun kembali teringat dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Dia kembali ingat dengan Kibum anak yang tak pernah di anggapnya ada.

"Kibum…" ucap Kang In lirih. Banyak hal yang Kang In sadari tentang keberadaan Kibum kini. Sejak Kibum kecil dia tak pernah berbuat manis pada anak yang di berikan oleh istri pertamanya itu, bukan sejak Kibum kecil lebih tepatnya sejak Kibum masih di dalam kandungan Kang In tak pernah mau menganggap Kibum ada.

Kang In kembali teringat pada Umma Kibum, Kim Greem. Seorang yeoja cantik, dewasa sangat mirip dengan boneka Barbie. Kang In pun teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu Greem tampak malu-malu, saat mereka mengikat janji suci Greem tampak sangat bahagia, pertama kali mereka melewati malam bersama setelah di jebak oleh orang tua Kang In, Greem tampak sangat ketakutan melihat kemarahan Kang In, pertama kali Greem mengatakan dirinya sedang mengandung Kibum, yeoja manis tadi terlihat senang namun kebahagiaannya langsung pudar saat Kang In tak memberikan respon apa pun, saat pertama kali Greem mengutarakan apa yang sedang ia idam-idamkan tapi Kang In malah sibuk dengan Leeteuk yang saat itu juga tengah mengandung Heechul, Greem tampak sangat sedih tapi dia tetap diam saja, dan di saat Greem melahirkan Kibum, Kang In tak ada di sampingnya. Namja tampan tadi malah sibuk dengan Leeteuk dan juga Heechul yang saat itu baru berumur dua bulan. Bahkan di saat yeoja cantik tadi meninggal Kang In tak ikut memakamkannya.

"Mianhae… Mianhae… Aku bukan appa dan suami yang baik. Tak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dan Kibum seperti ini. Bukan kamu yang salah atas pernikahan itu, bukan kamu pula yang salah atas kelahiran Kibum. Aku benar-benar namja bodoh yang tak bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang ada, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi." Ucap Kang In pelan. Kang In mengusap wajahnya perlahan, tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto keluarga besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya tadi. Kang In tersenyum miris melihat foto keluagra tadi.

"Seharusnya ada Kibum di dalam foto itu, bukankah dia juga anakmu yang berarti dia juga termasuk dalam keluarga Kim bukan?" Seru Kang In pada dirinya sendiri.

Kang In sadar kalau selama ini dia sudah melukai Kibum terlalu jauh. Dia tak pernah menganggap Kibum anaknya bahkan rekan-rekan bisnisnya Cuma mengetahui Heechul saja yang menjadi anaknya. Dia pun tak pernah memberikan Kibum hadiah selama ini hanya Heechul yang terus ia berikan hadian-hadian dengan sangat melimpah. Kang In pun jadi sadar kenapa selama ini Heechul selalu meminta dua buah benda yang sama setiap kali ia meminta sesuatu, Heechul melakukan itu karena ia tak mau membuat Kibum merasa tersisihkan. Heechul pasti akan memberikan salah satu benda pemberiannya pada Kibum dan mengatas namakannya.

"Appa macam apa aku ini. Jangankan memberi dia hadiah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengambarkan aku sangat menyayangi dia pun tak pernah, yang ada aku selalu membentaknya setiap saat. Bahkan aku pun tak tahu kapan tanggal lahirnya." Ucap Kang In lirih.

"Aku terlalu membeda-bedakan antara Kibum dan Heechul. Padahal mereka berdua tetap anak-anakku walau lahir dari rahim yang berbeda. Aku sangat memanjakan Heechul tapi aku malah menganggap Kibum tak penah ada. Aku benar-benar appa yang gagal." Ucap Kang In lagi, di usapnya lagi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri seperti itu chagya." Ucap Leeteuk membuat Kang In mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada namja cantik yang telah lama menemani hari-hari indahnya. Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kang In dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami.

"Aku bersalah pada Kibum, Teukkie." Ucap Kang In lirih sambil menatap wajah sang istri. "Aku menyesal. Ingin rasanya aku bersujud dan meminta maaf pada Kibum saat ini juga. Kenapa aku harus sadar di saat seperti ini." Ucap Kang In sedih.

"Aku tahu Kang In, tapi kamu tak bisa terus seperti ini menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Leeteuk sambil membelai wajah sang suami.

"Tapi aku memang bersalah Teukkie." Ucap Kang In lirih. Leeteuk menarik tubuh sang suami ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku takut Hangeng melakukan sesautu yang berbahaya pada Kibum." Ucap Kang In lagi.

"Berdo'a saja agar Kibum baik-baik saja." Ucap Leeteuk sambil membelai punggung sang suami.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada namja itu kalau dia berani melukai Kibum sedikitt saja." Janji Kang In.

"Sabarlah." Ucap Leeteuk lalu mengecupi pipi Kang In membuat namja tampan tadi merasa sedikit rileks.

"Apa yang sedang Siwon dan Heechul lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Kang In saat ingat akan anak dan menantunya yang tadi ia tinggal begitu saja.

"Mereka sedang istirahat. Kamu juga lebih baik istirahat, atau kamu mau makan? Akan ku buatkan makanan untukmu." Tawar Leeteuk.

"Aku lapar, tolong buatkan aku makanan ya." Pinta Kang In.

"Ne, tunggulah disini aku akan membawakannya kemari nanti. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan saja tubuhmu dulu." Suruh Leeteuk, Kang In menganggukan kepalanya sesaat sebelum Leeteuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Sepeninggalan Leeteuk, Kang In langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

*** Broken ***

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas terdapat sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat dua namja yang masih asik dengan mimpi-mimpi mereka. Keduanya tidur tengan nyenyak sampai salah satu dari mereka, namja yang berwajah tampan membuka matanya dan menatap namja cantik di sampingnya yang tengah tidur dalam posisi tengkurap. Namja tampan tadi yang tak lain adalah Hangeng tersenyum manis melihat namja cantiknya yang tak lain adalah Kibum masih tidur dengan sangat nyenyak di sampingnya.

Hangeng memeluk tubuh Kibum dan menciumi bahu kiri Kibum yang terbuka tanpa selembar benang pun yang menghalangi kulit mulus tadi terekspose di depan mata Hangeng. Erangan pelan terdengar dari bibir kecil Kibum yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan apa yang Hangeng lakukan padanya. Kibum pun membuka sedikit matanya dan memandang ke arah Hangeng.

"Pagi Honey." Ucap Hangeng yang langsung mengecup bibir Kibum kilat. "Morning Kiss." Seru Hangeng lagi membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Pagi Ju… Argh…" erang Kibum saat merasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya saat dia mencoba membalikan tubuh tengkurapnya tadi.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Hangeng khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana. Hanya sedikit sakit." Ucap kibum apa adanya.

"Mianhae, semalam aku terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum jahil pada Kibum.

"Memangnya kamu pernah tak bersemangat saat meghajarku di ranjang?" Tanya Kibum membuat Hangeng tak bisa berkutit.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan kamu yang terlalu sexy dan mengoda Honey." Ucap Hangeng sambil mengecup bahu Kibum lagi. "Mantan kekasihmu itu pasti menyesal sudah mencampakanmu." Ucap Hangeng yang malah membuat mood Kibum jadi buruk.

"Kamu membuat moodku rusak di pagi hari. Sudah jangan bicarakan dia lagi." Ucap Kibum malas, Hangeng tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Mianhae sudah membuat moodmu rusak." Kata Hangeng sebelum ia melumat bibir Kibum yang tentu saja dibalas oleh namja cantik tadi. "Hem… Untuk mengembalikan moodmu yang sudah ku rusak bagaimana kalau kita mengulang yang semalam?" Goda Hangeng sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum lalu mulai mengecupi dada Kibum. Kibum pun langsung memukul kepala Hangeng pelan membuat kegiatan namja tampan tadi terhenti.

"Aniya, sudah cukup yang semalam. Apa kamu mau membuatku tak bisa jalan. Kamu malah membuat suasana hatiku tambah buruk saja." Keluh Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Hangeng kembali tertawa pelan.

"Kamu cantik saat sedang ngambek begini." Bisik Hangeng di telinga Kibum.

"Kamu mengodaku, dasar." Kesal Kibum yang kembali memukul kepala Hangeng pelan. "Sudahlah lebih baik kamu mandi saja sana." Suruh Kibum.

"Ne, chagya aku mandi tapi bersama ne?" Tawar Hangeng.

"Aniya, aku masih ngantuk mau tidur lagi. Kamu saja yang mandi duluan sana." Suruh Kibum.

"Ya sudah tidurlah lagi, aku mandi dulu." Ucap Hangeng sambil mengecup bibir Kibum kilat lalu beranjak turun dari atas ranjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Yack.! Paboya namja." Seru Kibum yang langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Hangeng tak mengerti.

"Itu, kenapa berkeliaran di dalam kamar tanpa celana. Aku… Aku kan malu." Seru Kibum yang langsung bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebalnya. Hangeng tertawa pelan melihat tingkah namja cantik tadi, Hangeng pun berjalan mendekati Kibum lagi dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Di tariknya dengan perlahan selimut yang menutupi wajah Kibum.

"Kenapa harus malu sih. Kamu bukan satu dua kali melihatku dalam keadaan begini. Bukan kah kita sudah sering melakukannya." Ucap Hangeng lalu mengecup bibir Kibum.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku kan malu." Ucap Kibum kekeh. "Dan lagi, kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya bagaimana, apa kamu tak malu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Selama yang melihtanya kamu, buat apa malu." Ucap Hangeng santai.

"Aish… Namja satu ini. Kalau ada maid yang masuk kemari saat kamu tanpa pakaiaan begini bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum kesal.

"Itu cari mati namanya." Jawab Hangeng santai lalu bernajak meninggalkan Kibum lagi.

"Yack.! Pakai celanamu kenapa." Keluh Kibum sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal pada Hangeng.

"Malas, bukankah aku lebih sexy seperti ini?" Goda Hangeng sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum.

"Paboya." Seru Kibum yang kambali melemparkan sebuah bantal pada Hangeng yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Cih, dasar pornoaksi." Seru Kibum dengan wajah yang memerah semerah tomat. Kibum kembali membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal miliknya.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, Hangeng sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Dengan mengunakan bathrobe yang membungkus tubuh indahnya Hangeng keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan mendekati Kibum berniat membangunkan namja cantik tadi.

"Honey bangun sayang." Ucap Hangeng sambil mengecupi bahu Kibum.

"Aniya, aku masih ngantuk." Balas Kibum malas.

"Hei, ayo bangun dan segera mandi. Kita ada penerbangan jam sepuluh nanti." Ucap Hangeng sambil membelai wajah Kibum.

"Penerbangan? Penerbangan kemana?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Belanda." Jawab Hangeng santai.

"Mau apa kita ke sana?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menikah." Jawab Hangeng membuat Kibum membelalakan matanya lebar. Hangeng tak menghiraukan respon Kibum tadi, dia membuka laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di dalamnya. "Kim Kibum, would you marry me?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Kamu sedang melamarku?" Tanya Kibum balik.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Benar-benar tak ada romantisnya. Apa kamu sadar kamu baru saja melamar seseorang dalam keadaan tak wajar? Hey, aku sedang tak mengunakan pakaian saat ini dan kamu Cuma memakai ini saja." Ucap Kibum sambil menyentuh bathrobe yang Hangeng gunakan.

"Bukankah ini unik, tak banyak orang yang melakukan hal seperti yang kulakukan ini. Dan aku pun sangat yakin mantan kekasihmu itu tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padamu, dia hanyalah seorang pengecut yang Cuma bisa bersembunyi di belakang kedua orang tuanya yang bejat itu." Ucap Hangeng membela dirinya. Perkataan Hangeng tadi tentu saja membuat Kibum terdiam, dia masih tak suka bila Hangeng menyingung tentang Siwon atau pun keluarganya yang tak pernah menganggap ia ada itu. "Jadi kamu mau atau tidak?" Tanya Hangeng pada Kibum tanpa menghiraukan perubahan mood sang namja cantik.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Ucap Kibum dengan senyuman manisnya. Hangeng tersenyum lalu menarik Kibum dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar ingin mengulangi yang semalam." Ucap Hangeng setelah ia melepaskan lumatannya di bibir Kibum.

"Aniya, aku mau mandi." Tolak Kibum cepat.

"Nanti saja, kita bermain sebentar." Ucap Hangeng yang langsung menyerang Kibum. Kibum tak bisa menolak lagi, maka terciptalah suasana panas dengan suara-suara desahan merdu di kamar yang cukup luas tadi hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

*** TBC ***

Angst.a berkurang, Dean sengaja mengurangi kadar angst.a. al.a nanti di akhir cerita baru di naikan lagi kadar angst.a.

Lagi ga bisa update cepat, paling juga seminggu sekali. Maklum, tahun terakhir di SMA jadi super sibuk apa lagi US mw di ulang TT_TT ga terasa yah, UN tinggal menghitung hari. Do'akan Dean lulus UN ya semua…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 5 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Kibum Pov...

Belanda, di negara kincir angin inilah kini aku berada bersama dengan Hangeng yang sekarang adalah suami sahku. Tiga hari yang lalu aku dan Hangeng mengucapkan janji setia di depan Tuhan hingga kini aku berhak menyandang marga Tan sebagai marga baruku. Aku bahagia, karena kini aku bukan lagi Kim Kibum yang tak berharga melainkan Tan Kibum yang baru. Hidupku kini ku serahkan sepenuhnya pada Hangeng selama ia memberiku kebahagiaan yang sudah sejak lama ingin ku rasakan. Saat-saat bersama Hangeng adalah saat-saat terbahagia dalam hidupku, dia begitu menyayangi, mencintai dan memanjakanku dengan tulus. Andai saja Hangeng itu Siwon pasti kebahagiaanku akan menjadi sempurna. Aish, apa yang kau katakan barusan Kibum. Buat apa kau memikirkan bajingan satu itu yang belum tentu memikirkanmu juga. Dia bukan milikmu lagi Kibum, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain saat ini. Ingat, kau tak membutuhkan namja bajingan dan pengecut seperti Siwon, yang kau butuh saat ini cuma Hangeng seorang. Cuma dia yang bisa memberimu kebahagiaan bukan namja yang sudah menghianati dan mencampakanmu itu. Hanya dengan bersama Hangeng saja kau akan bahagia, camkan itu Kibum.

"Honey kau melamun hum?" Suara serak Hangeng terdengar olehku dari belakang tubuhku, detik berikutnya bisa ku rasakan tubuhnya merangkul tubuh kecilku dengar mesra. Kini kami berdua tengah berada di balkon kamar hotel tempat kami menginap yang menjorok ke pantai dengan posisi Hangeng yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Di depan sana tampak matahari mulai tengelam dan sinarnya yang kemerahan itu menerpa kulitku dan juga Hangeng. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa hum?" Bisik Hangeng di telingaku sambil mengigit dan menjilatinya membuatku merasa geli dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku santai tanpa menatap kearahnya, tatapan mataku lurus ke depan ke arah matahari terbenam yang tampak sangat indah di mataku. Hangeng sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku.

"Apa kau merasa bahagia saat ini?" Tanya Hangeng padaku, segera ku balikan tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya. Ku sentuh pipi Hangeng dengan punggung tangan kananku, ku elus pipinya itu dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat bahagia bersamamu. Belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya apa lagi saat kita mengucapkan janji suci tiga hari yang lalu." Jawabku membuat Hangeng tersenyum manis padaku. Senyumnya itu benar-benar manis membuatku semakin menyukainya dan mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Siwon yang terus berada di hatiku sejak awal.

"Kau senang menjadi istriku?" Tanya Hangeng lagi padaku sambil menarik pinggangku yang ramping kearahnya untuk mempersempit jarak diantara kami berdua. Ku kalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya.

"Pertanyaanmu itu konyol sekali Hannie, apa aku kurang jelas mengatakannya tadi? Aku benar-benar bahagia dan senang bisa bersamamu, menjadi istri dan menyandang nama Tan sebagai nama margaku kini." Jelasku pada namja berwajah China ini. Hangeng terkekeh mendengar perkataanku tadi. Kenapa dia malah tertawa, memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi? "Kenapa malah tertawa, apanya yang lucu?" Tanyaku pada Hangeng sambil melepas rangkulanku, sedikit mengambek.

"Kau mengemaskan Honey." Ucap Hangeng sambil mencubit hidungku gemas lalu mengecupnya mesra, aku yakin karena perbuatannya tadi pasti kini wajahku mulai merona merah.

"Kau baru sadar kalau aku ini mengemaskan? Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Sindirku membuat Hangeng kembali terkekeh. Hangeng menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahuku. Aku tahu dia sedang menikmati wangi tubuhku saat ini, jadi ku biarkan saja ia melakukan apa yang ia mau, Toh dia suamiku kini. Dia berhak sepenuhnya atas seluruh tubuhku ini.

"Honey, apa pendapatmu tentang seorang bayi?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya dia sempat mengecup bibirku kilat. Tentu saja pertanyaan Hangeng tadi membuatku kaget. "Kenapa kau jadi tampak kaget begini Honey?" Tanya Hangeng sambil membelai wajahku dengan punggung jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Hannie, kau menginginkan seorang bayi? Kau ingin aku hamil dan mengandung anakmu?" Tanyaku pada Hangeng yang langsung menghentikan gerakannya mengelus pipiku tadi. Ia pun langsung menarik dirinya sedikit menjauhiku.

"Kenapa, kau tak mau?" Tanya Hangeng balik padaku dengan mimik wajah kecewa. Sungguh, aku tak suka melihat raut wajah kecewanya ini. Membuat hatiku terluka saja, aku selalu ingin melihat ia tersenyum di dekatku sama seperti aku yang selalu sukses dibuatnya tersenyum saat aku berada di dekatnya.

"Aniya, tentu saja aku mau. Aku pasti sangat bahagia bila bisa memberimu keturunan." Ucapku tulus, akan ku lakuan apa pun demi namja yang sudah memberiku kebahagiaan ini. Bahkan bila ia menginginkan nyawaku sekali pun akan ku berikan padanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hangeng padaku, wajahnya mulai kembali tampak bahagia mendengar ucapanku tadi. Hangeng kembali memeluk tubuh kecilku dengan mesra seperti sebelumnya, bahkan ia mulai mengecupi bahuku yang masih tertutupi oleh T-Shirt yang ku gunakan.

"Tentu saja Hannie, apa pun akan ku lakukan asal kau selalu bersamaku dan memberiku kehabagiaan ini." Ucapku pada Hangeng, tampak ia sangat senang mendengarnya. Hangeng semakin merapatkan tubuh kami, kini ia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang lagi.

"Kau sudah melakukan aborsi sebulan yang lalu dan setelahnya kita sering melakukan hubungan intim, tapi aku belum melihatmu menunjukan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Apa kau sudah merasakannya?" Tanya Hangeng berbisik di telingaku membuatku tertunduk malu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya belum. Aku belum merasakan tanda-tanda itu." Ucapku sedikit kecewa. Ingin rasanya aku segera hamil dan memberi Hangeng keturunan dari rahimku ini.

"Aku ingin segera mendengar kabar baik itu darimu. Aku ingin di dalam sini ada anakku." Ucap Hangeng sambil membelai perutku yang masih rata ini. Disana, dulu pernah hadir seongok daging bernyawa yang merupakan buah hatiku dengan Siwon tapi aku kecewa karena ternyata Siwon tak pernah menginginkan bayiku sama seperti appa yang tak pernah menginginkanku. Karena itulah aku mau menuruti keinginan Hangeng untuk mengugurkan janinku karena aku tak mau kelak bayi yang ku lahirkan merasakan apa yang duku pernah ummanya rasakan, lahir tanpa kasih sayang dan tak pernah di inginkan. Cukup aku yang merasakan semua rasa sakit ini, aku tak mau anak-anak yang terlahir dari rahimku ini bernasib sama denganku. Aku ingin melahirkan anak yang sudah pasti di inginkan dan kebahagiaannya kelak terjamin.

"Bersabarlah, cepat atau lambat pasti di sana akan segera hadir buah hati kita. Anakku dan juga anakmu, buah hati kita yang cantik dan juga tampan." Ucapku pada Hangeng sambil tersenyum manis walaupun ku tahu Hangeng tak akan melihatnya karena posisi Hangeng yang tengah memeluk tubuh kecilku, tampak Hangeng sangan senang mendengar penuturanku tadi, itu semua terbukti denga ia yang terus mengecupi bahuku gemas. Hangeng membalikan tubuhku lagi menghadapnya dan tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu Hangeng langsung menyatukan bibir kami berdua. Ia mencium bibirku dengan semangat bahkan ia juga menarik tengkukku agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Aku tak tinggal diam, kubalas setiap lumatan yang ia berikan tapi seberapa kuatnya aku, aku masih tetap kalah darinya. Hangeng ini memang pencium yang handal, aku selalu ia buat kewalahan. Kurasakan dadaku mulai sesak, ku pukul bahunya pelan agar ia menghantikan lumatannya tadi pada bibirku ini. Ia mengalah, di lepaskannya bibirku dengan perlahan. Tampak benang-benang saliva tipis di sudut bibirku kini, Hangeng pun dengan cepat menghapus benang-benang saliva tadi setelahnya ia mengecup kilat bibirku lagi.

"Di sini dingin sabaiknya kita masuk, aku tak mau kau sakit. Bukankah besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Seoul." Ucapnya yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dariku Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada di negara ini karena di sini jauh dari mereka. Mereka yang selalu menyakitiku. Tapi aku tak bisa membantah, aku hanya bisa menurut pada suamiku kini. Aku yakin Hangeng akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungiku dari mereka semua, bukankah kini aku istrinya yang berharga. Satu-satunya yang ia punya di dunia ini, sama sepertiku, Hangenglah satu-satunya yang ku punya kini. Tempatku menangis dan tempatku kembali, bersama Hangenglah aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kudapat sejak kecil bahkan dari keluarga kandungku sekali pun.

"Kajja!" Ajak Hangeng yang sudah mengangkat tubuhku ala bridal style. Aku yang tadinya melamun pun langsung tersadar saat suamiku ini mengangkat tubuh kecilku yang rapuh. Refleks, ku kalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, Hangeng tersenyum manis padaku.

"Hannie, kenapa begini. Turunkan aku, aku kan bisa jalan sendiri ke dalam." Ucapku malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti susah merona merah saking malunya ke dalam dada bidang Hangeng yang tak kalah dengan milik Siwon dulu. Hangeng tertawa pelan melihat tingkahku yang pasti sangat mengemaskan baginya.

"Tak apa, aku memang ingin mengendongmu sejak tadi." Ucapnya sambil mulai berjalan memasuki kamar hotel kami lagi. "Bukankah ini romantis Bummie? Biasanya pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah pasti akan bermanja-manja seperti ini jadi tak ada salahnya bukan kalau kita melakukan hal yang sama pula." Jelas Hangeng yang tentu saja semakin membuatku malu. Walaupun kami sudah sering memadu kasih, entah kenapa aku masih saja sering malu saat Hangeng memanjakanku dan berprilaku romantis seperti ini. Mungkin itu semua karena aku yang belum terlalu terbiasa, dulu saat bersama Siwon aku tak pernah di perlakukan selembut dan seromantis ini seperti Hangeng memperlakukanku kini.

"Bummie, apa aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau kau tampak sangat manis saat kedua pipimu itu bersemu merah?" Goda Hangeng padaku setelah ia meletakkan tubuhku dengan perlahan di atas ranjang kami.

"Hannie, berhenti merayuku." Ucapku malu sambil memukul pelan dadanya. Hangeng tampak tertawa puas melihat tingkah malu-maluku tadi. Aku pun jadi sedikit sebal padanya dan tanpa sadar sudah mengerucutkan bibirku di depannya. Hangeng dengan cepat langsung mengecup bibirku tadi. Hangeng selalu saja begini, paling suka mengodaku. Aku jadi berpikir apa ia dulu juga memperlakukan Heechul-hyung sepertiku saat ini?

"Kau benar-banar cantik Bummie." Godanya lagi sambil menatap kedua bola mataku.

"Hannie!" Kesalku yang langsung memberinya sebuah cubitan sayang di perutnya.

"Aww!" Pekik Hangeng kesakitan. "Sakit Bummie." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang terbentuk dengan bagus itu tepat pada tempat yang tadi ku cubit.

"Rasakan, itu balasan karena Hannie terus mengodaku." Ucapku cuek lalu membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

"Bummieku sudah mulai nakal sepertinya, perlu di hukum hum?" Tanya Hangeng padaku sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Huft... Aku tahu apa maksud dari perkataannya ini, dasar pervert. Hangeng langsung saja menindih tubuhku dan mengelitikinya.

"Hannie, berhenti! Geli tahu mmppp..." Protesku, Hangeng pun berhenti mengelitiki pinggangku tadi dan langsung membekap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Layani aku ne." Pintanya terang-terangan setelah sebelumnya ia kembali mengecup bibirku kilat. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan. Bisa ku pastikan saat ini wajahku pasti kembali memerah semerah warna kulit apel. Hangeng yang mendapat respon positif dariku kembali membekap bibir tipisku ini dengan bibirnya. Tak hanya itu, Hangeng pun mulai membuka pakaian yang ku kenakan satu persatu hingga akhirnya tubuhku polos tanpa selembar benang pun yang menutupinya. Tubuh nakedku terbaring tak perdaya di bawah tubuhnya yang kini juga telah polos. Detik berikutnya Hengeng kembali mengerjai tubuhku hingga desahan-desahan sexy yang membangkitkan gairahnya lolos begitu saja dari bibir kecilku ini. Desahan dan rintihan kenikmatanku terdengar memenuhi kamar hotel kami ini membuat Hangeng semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuhku yang ada di bawahnya. Kali ini ku pasrahkan semua pada Hangeng, toh aku ini istrinya kan jadi sudah sewajarnya bukan kalau aku melayaninya sebagai seorang istri yang patuh pada suaminya.

Apa aku bahagia? Tentu saja aku bahagia bersama Hangeng. Apa aku mencintai Hangeng? Tentu saja aku mencintainya bahkan rasa cintaku padanya jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa cintanya padaku. Tapi bila di tanya siapa yang lebihku cintai antara Hangeng dan Siwon? Jujur, sampai detik ini aku masih mencintai Siwon. Bahkan jauh di lubuk hatiku sana aku selalu berharap orang yang memberiku kebahagiaan bukanlah Hengeng melainkan Siwon, tapi sayangnya itu semua tinggal harapan belaka. Siwon bukan milikku lagi, dia sudah menikah dengan Heechul dan mereka tampak bahagia apa lagi dengan adanya bayi di dalam perut Heechul kini. Dan aku pun harus sadar, aku juga telah menikah dengan Hangeng dan aku yakin kami pun pasti akan jauh lebih bahagia dari mereka berdua yang sudah mencampakan kami.

Walau sesakit apa pun perasaan yang Siwon berikan padaku, aku tetap tak bisa melupakan cintaku untuknya. Aku selalu mencintainya walaupun ia sudah menyakiti dan mencampakanku. Bodohnya aku bukan? Masih saja berharap Hangeng itu Siwon. Oh ayolah Kibum sadar, hanya Hangeng yang perduli dan bisa menerimamu serta membahagiakanmu jadi lupakan bajingan satu itu.

*** TBC ***


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 6 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

Choi Seung Hyun

Kang In

Rated: M-.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

*** Chapter 6 ***

Hangeng Pov...

Lima belas tahun berlalu sejak kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi, kejadian yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku. Karena pada saat itu kedua orang tuaku di bantai dan di bunuh secara keji di depan mataku sendiri. Mereka dengan tega membunuh orang-orang yang ku sayang padahal selama hidupnya, kedua orang tuaku tak pernah menyakiti orang lain.

Kini Hangeng yang lemah tak berdaya telah berubah menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan. Sejak kejadian itu aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuaku dengan segala cara walaupun dengan cara licik sekali pun, ku pastikan mereka yang menjadi dalang pembantaian kedua orang tuaku pasti akan merasakan akibatnya. Dan ku jamin, mereka akan merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari pada yang ku rasakan selama ini. Kim Kang In dan Choi Seung Hyun, pembalasanku tak akan bisa kalian hindari. Kalian juga harus merasakan rasa sakit itu, begitu pula dengan anggota keluarga kalian.

Dengan mengunakan Kibum pembalasan dendamku pun dimulai. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku. Kibum berhasil ku buat bertekuk lutut di bawah kendaliku bahkan ia juga berhasil ku rayu untuk membunuh bayinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas itu keturunan keluarga Kim dan Choi karena dengan begitu kalian pasti merasakan sakit itu dengan perlahan bukan? Kini Kibum pun telah sah menjadi istriku yang berarti dia sepenuhnya milikku dan kalian tak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku lagi. Kita lihat saja apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk melawanku setelah ini.

Jahat, keji, brengsek, entah kata-kata apa lagi yang bisa melukiskan diriku ini. Ya, memang inilah aku. Sesosok setan dalam jasad manusia, kalian yang sudah membuatku jadi begini, tanpa hati dan perasaan lagi. Aku sudah tak mengenal lagi apa itu rasa sakit, karena di setiap kehidupanku hanya rasa sakit itu yang selalu ku rasakan.

Sejak awal aku memang sudah membenci kalian dan berniat membalas dendamku ini sampai akhirnya kau datang di hidupku Chullie. Kau ajarkan aku kebahagiaan tapi kau juga yang menghancurkan kembali kebahagiaanku itu. Kau kembali menorehkan rasa sakit itu setelah sebelumnya kau lambungkan hatiku begitu tinggi. Rasanya sakit sekali Chullie saat kau berikan rasa itu lagi. Padahal sejak kedatanganmu ke dalam hatiku, rasa dendam itu perlahan memudar karena semua perhatian dan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi kau dengan teganya pergi meninghalkanku dan lebih memilih namja bernama Choi Siwon itu yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari adikmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar bajingan Chullie, apa kau tahu itu? Aku bersumpah, kau juga harus merasakan rasa sakit yang aku dan Kibum rasakan. Tak hanya kau, tapi kalian semua, camkan itu.

"Hannie, kau kenapa?" Tanya sebuah suara lemah lembut padaku, suara yang terdengar begitu rapuh itu tentu saja milik Kibum, istriku, "Hannie, kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit hum?" Tanya Kibum lagi padaku, raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan kekhawatiran. Kibum pun menempelkan punggung telapak tangan kanannya di dahiku dan tangan kirinya di dahinya sendiri mencoba membandingkan suhu tubuh kami, "Tidak panas kok." Guman Kibum lagi pelan. Langsung saja ku tarik ia kearahku hingga ia terjatuh diatas pangkuanku, tanpa aba-aba langsung ku lumat bibirnya kasar hingga membuat ia sedikit mengerang dalam ciumanku itu, Kibum tampak pasrah dan membalas lumatanku walau pun sedikit pasif. Beberapa menit kemudian ku sudahi ciuman panas tadi, tampak Kibum terengah-engah mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Kau kenapa Hannie?" Tanya Kibum sambil membingkai wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya itu. Aku tersenyum manis padanya, ku usap wajahnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanakku sedangkan tangan kiriku berada di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Aniya, aku tak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Bohong, ayo katakan yang sejujurnya padaku." Desak Kibum, aku tersenyum, dia memang sedikit pemaksa.

"Aku memang tak apa-apa Honey, kau tak perlu mencemaskanku." Balasku pada Kibum, ku tarik tubuhnya semakin merapat kearahku hingga dada kami kini saling bersentuhan, bisaku rasakan detak jantungnya itu.

"Kalau kau tak apa-apa kenapa wajahmu di tekuk begitu? Kau jelek tahu kalau seperti itu." Ucap Kibum dengan nada manjanya yang sangatku suka.

"Moodku sedang buruk, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan membeli sesuatu. Kau mau bukan?" Tanyaku pada Kibum.

"Hn, aku mau. Lagian sebenarnya aku juga bosan berada di rumah terus dan tak melakukan apa pun." Ucap Kibum.

"Ne, kalau begitu kau mandilah lalu bersiap-siap. Gunakan pakaian yang kemarin ku berikan padamu, oke. Kau pasti akan tampak sangat cantik nanti." Suruhku pada Kibum sambil mencubit hidungnya gemas. Kibum pun tampak memasang wajah berpikirnya yang menurutku sangat lucu. "Waeyo?" Tanyaku pada Kibum.

"Um, maksudmu kau menyuruhku mengunakan pakaian berwarna merah itu?" Tanyanya ragu sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Benar-benar imut istriku ini, mereka seharusnya menyesal sudah menyianyiakan namja secantik dan sebaik Kibum serta membiarkannya bersama setan kejam sepertiku ini.

"Iya yang itu. Yang sengaja ku beli untukmu saat kita berlibur ke Jerman kemarin. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku pada Kibum.

"Hannie, Bummie ini kan namja masak di suruh pakai short dress begitu. Kan nggak cocok." Keluh Kibum.

"Siapa bilang Bummie tak cocok menggunakannya, kalau Bummie tak cocok mengunakannya buat apa Hannie membelikannya untuk Bummie." Ucap Ku pada Kibum sambil membelai wajah putihnya.

"Tapi Bummie malu mengunakannya." Keluh Kibum lagi.

"Kau pasti terlihat cantik mengunakannya, percaya padaku." Ucapku mencoba menyakinkan Kibum.

"Tapi nanti pasti bahu dan paha Bummie kelihatan, apa Hannie tak akan marah bila orang lain melihat yang seharusnya hanya Hannie yang boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada manja padaku. Aku pun terkekah pelan mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Hannie akan memberi mereka pelajaran kalau mereka melihat Bummie dengan tatapan berlebihan. Tapi Hannie yakin pasti mereka semua akan terpesona dengan kecantikan istri Hannie ini." Ucapku sambil mencubit hidung Kibum gemas.

"Bummie ini namja Hannie." Ucap Kibum lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Entah perasaanku saja atau tidak, aku merasa Kibum semakin manja padaku selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Hannie tahu Bummie namja, tapi walaupun Bummie namja, Bummie tetap jauh lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja sekali pun. Jadi Bummie mau kan menggunakannya? Bajunya jadi sayang bukan kalau tidak dipakai." Ucapku lagi merayu Kibum.

"Ne baiklah, Bummie akan menggunakannya. Lagian Hannie ini aneh, kenapa sih suka sekali membelikan Bummie baju-baju yeoja?" Keluh Kibum lagi.

"Itu Hannie lakukan agar istriku ini selalu terlihat cantik." Ucapku sambil mengecup pipi Kibum. "Sudah lebih baik sekarang Bummie bersiap-siap saja." Suruhku pada Kibum yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak dari atas pangkuanku.

"Tunggu Bummie ne." Ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirku kilat.

"Ne, cepatlah." Suruhku, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya lagi sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam kamar kami ini.

Sepeninggalan Kibum aku pun langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar kami. Ku jelajahi mansion besar milik keluargaku ini, beberapa maid yang ku lewati menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sesaat lalu menundukkan kepala mereka padaku. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang utama di lantai satu. Aku yang penasaran dengan suara gaduh itu pun langsung beranjak menuju sumber suara yang membuatku penasaran. Suara teriakan penuh amarah semakin terdengar jelas olehku, teriakan-teriakan itu sepertinya sangat ku kenal. Ku sungingkan sebuah seringai di bibirku sambil berjalan semakin mendekati orang-orang yang membuat gaduh di mansionku tadi.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Ucapku sambil menatap beberapa orang yang cukup ku kenal berada di lantai bawah sana sedangkan aku berada di lantai dua. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku karena keluarga Kim dan Choi mau singah di mansion kecilku ini." Ucapku berbasa-basi sambil menatap sinis pada Siwon, Heechul, Kang In dan Seung Hyun.

"Berhenti berbasa-basi Hangeng. Katakan dimana Kibum berada." Ucap Siwon sambil menatapku tajam.

"Aigo... Jangan emosi begitu Siwon-ssi, bukankah semua bisa di bicarakan baik-baik." Ucapku santai, dapat ku pastikan saat ini mereka semua pasti tengah geram padaku dan tentu saja itu semakin membuatku senang karena kemarahan dan rasa sakit mereka adalah kebahagiaan untukku.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan anakku Hangeng? Cepat kembalikan anakku." Ucap Kang In geram padaku. Aku tersenyum sinis pada namja tua yang statusnya kini adalah mertuaku itu, sedikit tak ingin mengakuinya memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi namja tua itu tetap appa dari isteriku kini.

"Aigo... Kang In appa jangan marah-marah begitu, kau sudah tua. Apa kau tak memikirkan kesehatanmu itu." Ucapku sinis.

"Jangan panggil aku appa, kau bukan anakku. Cepat katakan dimana Kibum kau sembunyikan." Desak Kang In padaku.

"Hannie, ku mohon kembalikan adikku. Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Bukankah kita bisa membicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi pada Siwon." Ucap Heechul padaku. Dia, namja cantik yang pernah berada dan mengisi hatiku dan dia pula yang sudah menghancurkan hatiku kembali. Dan bodohnya sampai detik ini aku masih tetap mencintainya walau pun ia sudah menyakiti hatiku. Tapi aku harus sadar dia bukan lagi milikku, dia sudah jadi milik si brengsek Siwon. Andai saja kau tetap menjadi milikku Chullie, pasti rasa dendam ini tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Hubungan tentang apa maksudmu Heechul? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu." Balasku sambil menatap Heechul penuh kerinduan. Andai saja ia masih kekasihku pasti sudah sejak tadi kurengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku. Chullie aku benar-benar mencintaimu apa kau tahu itu?

"Berhenti berbasa basi Hangeng, cepat kembalikan Kibum pada keluaganya. Manusia sepertimu tak berhak bersama Kibum." Ucap Seung Hyun, appa dari namja yang merupakan rivalku dan juga salah satu penyebab kematian appa dan ummaku.

"Kalau manusia sepertiku tak berhak atas Kibum, lalu manusia seperti apa yang berhak bersamanya? Apa manusia seperti kalian? Dasar pembunuh." Ucapku geram, berani-beraninya merek menghinaku secara tak langsung.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal Hangeng, cepat kembalikan Kibum." Desak Siwon yang tampak berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Kalian tak berhak lagi atas Kibum karena kini aku lah yang lebih berhak atas dirinya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Kibum kini sudah sah menjadi istriku dan menyandang marga Tan karena itu kalian tak bisa lagi membawanya pergi dariku. Dia hanya mikikku, boneka hidupku." Ucapku pada keempat orang tadi yang tampak semakin murka terutama Siwon yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Detik berikutnya Siwon beranjak mendekatiku, di pukulnya semua bodyguardku yang berniat menghadangnya hingga mereka semua tumbang. Siwon menaiki tangga menghamiriku yang tampak tenang-tenang saja dan tanpa peringatan Siwon melayangkan sebuah pukulan padaku hingga membuatku jatuh kebelakang. Ku raba sudut bibirku yang terasa sedikit nyeri, ternyata bibirku berdarah akibat ulahnya tadi. Para bodyguardku pun tak tinggal diam melihat majikannya ini di pukul oleh musuh, mereka semua langsung menahan Siwon, menyeretnya kembali ke bawah lalu memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Aku tertawa senang melihat pemandangan indah saat Siwon di pukuli hingga babak belur.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Heechul saat melihat Bodyguardku memukuli suaminya itu. Heechul berusaha menolong Siwon dengan bantuan Kang In dan Seung Hyun, dia pun memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Siwon yang sudah penuh dengan luka itu membuat amarahku naik. Kau menyakitiku lagi Chullie, sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada namja brengsek itu sampai-sampai dengan mudahnya kau berpaling dariku?

"Ada apa ini Hannie?" Terdengar suara lemah lembut yang keluar dari bibir istriku, Kibum. Kibum berjalan mendekatiku, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan short dress yang menampakkan kedua kaki mulusnya serta bahu putihnya itu.

"Kemari Honey, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya yang langsung di sambut oleh Kibum. Dengan sengaja ku peluk tubuh Kibum dengan mesra agar mereka semua yang saat ini tengah menatap kami jadi semakin kesal. Benar saja, dapat ku lihat mereka menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka. "Appa, Hyung serta kakak iparmu datang berkunjung Honey." Ucapku sambil dengan sengaja mengecup leher Kibum dan sesekali mengigitnya hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

"Kibum." Ucap Siwon penuh amarah saat aku mulai nakal. Ku raba tubuh Kibum yang ada di dalam dekapanku. Tangan kananku sibuk mengelus pahanya yang putih mulus, tangan kiriku ku gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya yang rata, bibirku mengeksporasi setiap jengkal bahunya. Ku liat mereka berempat semakin geram padaku. Kibum hanya diam dan menatap datar pada keluarganya.

"Hannie..." Ucap Heechul lirih.

"BRENGSEK KAU HAN, JAUHKAN TUBUH KOTORMU ITU DARI KIBUM." Marah Siwon yang kembali memberontak tapi segera di hadang oleh bodyguardku. Terjadi baku hantam di antara mereka hingga membuat Heechul terdorong tapi dengan cepat Siwon menahan tubuhnya sebelum menghantam lantai. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat melihat Heechul dan Siwon. Aku tahu Kibum pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ku rasakan, itu terbukti dari cengkraman tangannya yang menguat di lengan kiriku.

"Bawa mereka keluar dari sini." Perintahku pada para bodyguardku tadi yang langsung menyeret mereka berempat keluar dari mansionku. Terdengar teriakan amarah dan caci maki serta sumpah serapah yang mereka keluarkan untukku tapi aku tak berduli. Ku tarik Kibum dengan penuh amarah menuju kamar kami, sesampainya di dalam kamar langsung ku lempar tubuh kecilnya itu keatas ranjang lalu menindihnya di bawah tubuhku. Dengan kasar ku lumat bibir kecilnya itu hingga membengkak.

"Hannie..." Ucap Kibum bergetar, aku tahu ia ketakutan tapi tak kuhiraukan.

SRRAAAKKKK...

Ku robek gaun yang ia gunakan. Tak semua, hanya sebatas dada saja hingga kini aku bisa melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang mulus itu dengan leluasa. Kembali ku lumat bibir Kibum dengan kasar. Kibum ketakutan, ia mulai menangis dan memukuli dadaku pelan. Seolah-olah tuli, tak ku hiraukan tangisannya tadi, kemarahan tengah menguasaiku.

Aku yang mulai risih dengan tindakan penolakan Kibum segera meraih kedua lengan kecilnya itu. Ku gengam kedua tangannya erat, ku buka ikat pingangku yang ku gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Kibum diatas kepala pada bagian sandaran ranjang.

"Hannie…" Ucap Kibum lagi lirih di tengah isakan ketakutannya. Lagi-lagi tak ku perdulikan dia.

Ku singkap keatas bawahan dress yang Kibum gunakan hingga kini aku dapat melihat miliknya yang masih tertutupi oleh dalamannya yang berwarna senada dengan dressnya tadi. Ku tarik dengan kasar dalamannya itu lalu ku buang ke sembarang arah. Ku buka pengait celanaku dan menurunkannya sebatas paha lalu mulai membuat milikku bangun dengan cara mengocoknya dengan cepat, tak perlu waktu lama membuat milikku mengeras dengan sempurna.

Setelahnya langsung ku buka kedua belah paha Kibum lebar hingga memperlihatkan lubangnya padaku, aku pun mulai mengesek-gesekan milikku di pintu masuk Kibum. Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya memintaku untuk berhenti, tapi dasar setan amarah sudah menguasaiku aku pun tak berniat sedikit pun untuk berhenti. Aku malah berbuat semakin gila, tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu langsung ku satukan tubuh kami dalam sekali hentakan.

"ARRGGGHHHH…" Pekik Kibum kesakitan, air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. "Sakit Hannie… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon berhenti… Hiks… Hiks…" Pinta Kibum tapi lagi-lagi tak ku hiraukan, aku malah mengenjot holenya dengan kasar hingga membuat Kibum semakin kesakitan. Amarah yang menguasaiku membuatku buta bahkan tuli dengan penderitaan Kibum. Kau benar-benar bajingan Hangeng, tega-teganya kau memperkosa istrimu sendiri dengan kasar. Kau tak punya hati Hangeng, kau bahkan tuli hingga membuatmu enggan untuk mendengarkan jeritan kesakitan Kibum.

Aku tak berduli bila aku ini bajingan, bangsat, keji. Tak ku perdulikan juga tangisan dan rintihan Kibum, bukankah sejak awal dia hanya boneka penghiburku saja? Jadi aku berhak memperlakukannya sesuka hatiku. Kalian pikir aku benar-benar mencintainya? Bullshit dengan kata-kata cinta itu, aku sudah tak tahu bagaimana indahnya cinta lagi. Aku memanjakan Kibum, menikahinya dan memberinya kahabagiaan yang aku tak pernah ia dapatkan dari keluarganya itu semata-mata hanya untuk menghancurkan mereka saja. Kibum tak lebih dari bonekaku saja.

Dengan kasar ku perkosa Kibum tanpa belas kasihan. Kibum yang tadinya berteriak kesakitan tampak lemah dan tak bersuara lagi. Ku tatap wajahnya yang pucat, matanya tertutup rapat membuatku sedikit khawatir. Apa aku bermain terlalu kasar hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri?

"Bummie… Bummie…" Ku tepuk wajahnya, ia tak bereaksi membuatku panik. Ku tatap tubuhnya, mataku membulat sempurna saat ku lihat holenya yang ku bobol dengan kasar mengeluarkan banyak darah yang mengotori sampai ke spray ranjang kami. "Bummie… Jangan membuatku takut… Bummie… Buka matamu ku mohon… Bummie… Bummie…" Ucapku panik sambil memukul-mukul pipinya pelan, tak ada reaksi. Ku goyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pun masih tak ada reaksi juga. Kibum pingsan, ia pendarahan dan itu membuatku kalut. Ku keluarkan milikku yang berlumuran darah dari dalam hole Kibum yang terluka. Ku rapikan lagi pakaianku, setelahnya langsung ku bungkus tubuh Kibum dengan selimut tipis dan mengendongnya. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada istriku ini. 'Kibum, ku mohon bertahanlah.' Ucapku dalam hati terus menerus. Aku menyesal sudah mengasarimu tadi hanya karena amarahku saja.

*** TBC ***

#Gantung diri di pohon cemara.

#Nyempulung ke minyak goreng mendidih.

#Loncat dari atas menara effel.

#Nelen racun tikus..

Huwa… Sibum maafkan cerita di atas nde. Itu yang ngetik scene terakhir bukan dean tapi Dylan oppa. Dean kaga sanggup jadi yg ngetik Dylan oppa saja dan itu juga murni ide dia #Nyekik Dylan oppa, di goreng Dylan oppa.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 7 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

*** Chapter 7 ***

_Author Pov…_

BRRAAAKKK…

Suara pintu audy hitam itu di banting dengan cukup keras oleh namja tampan yang tampak sangat marah hingga menimbulkan suara tubrukan yang cukup keras, namja tampan tadi yang tak lain adalah Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah milik sang isteri, Heechul, tak di hiraukannya namja cantik tadi yang mengejar di belakangnya. Rasa kesal dan marah setelah melihat apa yang Hangeng lakukan pada namja yang sampai detik ini masih di cintainya tadi begitu besar hingga membuat dadanya sesak dan amarahnya tak bisa di tahan lagi.

BRRAAKKK…

Lagi-lagi namja tampan tadi membanting pintu, kali ini pintu rumah yang di bantingnya membuat Heechul yang berjalan di belakangnya terlonjak kaget bahkan kedua namja cantik, ummanya dan juga mertuanya, yang ada di rungan tamu rumah tadi ikut kaget. Siwon tak menghiraukan tatapan heran kedua namja cantik tadi ia terus berjalan menuju lantai atas yang tak lain adalah kamarnya dan juga Heechul sekedar untuk menenagkan hatinya yang tengah di bakar bara api kekesalan dan juga amarah.

"Wonnie ada apa?" Tanya Ji Yong, umma Siwon, tapi anaknya tadi tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Chullie? Kalian habis dari mana?" Tanya Leeteuk pada sang anak yang tampangnya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon tadi, sama-sama tampak sedang kesal dan menahan amarah yang begitu besar.

"Kami baru saja dari rumah Hangeng umma, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana dan itu membuat Wonnie marah." Ucap Heechul menjelaskan.

"Kalian menemukan dimana Kibum berada? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Leeteuk yang tampak sedikit senang mendengar anak tirinya tadi sudah di temukan keberadaannya. Heechul mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menekuk wajahnya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua namja cantik tadi yang merupakan mertua dan juga ummanya sendiri yang menatapnya binggung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ji Yong pada Leeteuk yang hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama masuk dua namja yang tak lain adalah Kang In dan Juga Seung Hyun yang langsung mendekati kedua namja cantik tadi yang merupakan istri keduanya.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Seung Hyun pada sang isteri, Ji Yong, yang tampak ingin protes. "Jangan membantah untuk kali ini, kumohon." Ucap Seung Hyun lagi dengan nada lelahnya, Ji Young pun menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Setelah berpamitan pada Leeteuk dan Kang In keduanya pergi meninggalkan rumah besar besannya tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disana? Kalian baru saja menemui Hangeng bukan? Kenapa tak membawa Kibum pulang bersama?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di samping sang suami yang tengah mengusap wajahnya, tampak sekali wajah Kang In sangat lelah.

"Dia menikahi Kibum, secara hukum dia berhak atas Kibum jadi kita bisa membawanya pulang dan melakukan apa pun pada namja brengsek itu." Ucap Kang In membuat Leeteuk segera menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Aku juga tak tahu Teukkie, aku pun tak suka dia menyentuh anakku dengan tangan kotornya itu. aku takut dia hanya mempermainkan Kibum saja untuk membalas dendamnya padaku." Jelas Kang In pada Leeteuk yang tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi keadaan yang terasa semakin rumit saja.

_o0o_

"ARRGGHHTT… BRENGSEK!" Teriak Siwon kesal sambil melemparkan sebuah vas bunga kearah kaca besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu hingga kaca tadi pecah menjadi sepihan-serpihan yang lebih kecil lagi. "Berengsek kau Han." Ucap Siwon lagi, otaknya kembali memutar kenangan beberapa menitnya lalu saat ia berada di rumah Hangeng, saat namja yang merupakan rivalnya itu tengah asik mencumbu tubuh Kibum yang terlihat begitu cantik di matanya dengan tangan yang terus berkeliaran di tubuh Kibum. Ingin rasanya Siwon membunuh Hangeng saat itu juga kalau saja ia tak segera di seret keluar oleh beberapa bodyguard Hangeng.

"Arght… Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!." Ucap Siwon sambil memberantakan apa saja yang ada diatas ranjang dan menendang apa saja yang bisa ia tendang hingga ia lelah dan memutuskan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil meremas rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dengan kesal. Bayangan Kibum yang pasrah saat Hangeng sedang mencumbunya terlintas lagi di dalam otaknya membuat rasa kesal dan amarnya semakin memuncak. "BRENGSEK!" Teriak Siwon kesal sambil melemparkan beberapa benda yang ada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya ke lantai hingga benda tadi hancur dan rusak.

Cekrek…

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah sosok Heechul ke dalam kamar yang sudah hancur seperti kapal pecah yang terkena badai itu. Heechul tampak terkejut melihat kamarnya berantakan dan melihat Siwon yang terpuruk, ia mengelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tadi, memungut selimut yang ada di lantai dan beberapa benda lainya yang mungkin saja bisa melukai ia atau Siwon nantinya. Ia berusaha tak menghiraukan Siwon yang sedang marah itu, ia tahu rasanya berada di posisi Siwon saat ini bahkan ia pun tahu bagaimana sakitnya hati Siwon saat melihat Kibum tengah di cumbu Hangeng karena ia pun merasakan rasa sakit yang sama saat melihat namja tampan tadi mencumbu adiknya sendiri. Beginikah rasa sakitnya saat orang yang kau cintai di rengut oleh saudaramu sendiri dan beginikah rasa sakit yang Kibum rasakan akibat ulahku, pikir Heechul dalam hati.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau." Ucap Siwon pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Heechul, Heechul menghentikan pekerjaannya mengumpulkan beberapa pecahan kaca yang tersebar di lantai, di liriknya Siwon sesaat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul sambil melirik kearah Siwon yang tengah menatap benci kearahnya.

"YA SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KAU. GARA-GARA KAU AKU KEHILANGAN KIBUMKU." Teriak Siwon penuh amarah di depan Heechul, urat-urat sarafnya tampak menyembul keluar pertanda kalau Siwon benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan marah besar bahkan wajahnya tampak memerah padam, di tatapnya Heechul penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?" Tanya Heechul tak terima, ia pun segera berdiri dan membalas tatapan tajam Siwon. Bagaimana pun Heechul juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan apa yang kini Siwon rasakan jadi tak sepantasnya kalau Siwon mempersalahkannya seperti saat ini.

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu tahu." Ucap Siwon sambil mencekik leher Heechul membuat namja cantik tadi sulit bernafas. Heechul mencengkram erat tangan Siwon yang mencengkram lehernya dengan penuh amarah, perlahan di pukulnya tangan Siwon agar namja tampan tadi melepaskannya tapi yang ada Siwon malah menyekiknya semakin kuat. Tak lama Siwon melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Heechul membuat tubuh namja cantik tadi merosot ke lantai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Heechul pun mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil mengelus lehernya yang terasa sakit akibat cekikan Siwon tadi.

"Aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama denganmu Siwon, tak sepantasnya kau menyalahkanku karena aku juga kehilangan tidak hanya kau saja, aku kehilangan sosok adikku dan juga kekasihku." Ucap Heechul sambil menitikan air matanya.

"ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU. Kalau sejak awal kau setuju untuk membatalkan perjodohan di antara kita pasti semua tak akan terjadi, pasti aku masih bisa bersama dengan Kibum sampai detik ini. Semua salahmu Heechul, SALAHMU." Bentak Siwon pada Heechul yang masih terus menitikan air mata. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku hanya mencintai Kibum, dan aku tak bisa meneruskan perjodohan di antara kita, andai saja saat itu kau menuruti semua saranku pasti tak akan begini jadinya Heechul." Ucap Siwon yang mulai melunak, dijatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk rapi itu lagi.

"Shit, bukannya menuruti apa saranku kau malah menjebakku dengan malam konyol itu." Ucap Siwon kesal sambil meremas rambutnya lagi, Heechul masih terisak dan tetap pada posisinya duduk di lantai tak jauh dari Siwon berada.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena tak mendengarkanmu saat itu, aku menyesal kau tahu itu. Tapi jujur saja aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat itu, aku tak bisa membatalkan perjodohan kita, asal kau tahu saja aku sudah mencoba bicara pada appa kalau aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan di antara kita tapi apa yang aku dapatkan saat itu Wonnie, appa mengancamku. Dia tahu aku dekat dengan Kibum jadi dia mengunakan Kibum untuk mengancamku, appa mengatakan dia akan membuang Kibum dan menghancurkan Hangeng kalau aku tak segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hannie dan menerima perjodohan kita. Aku tak tahu kalau Hangeng itu orang berada seperti itu, setahuku ia hanya anak pindahan dari China, miskin dan yatim piatu karena itu aku tak mau appa menyakitinya dan akhirnya aku menerima perjodohan kita." Jelas Heechul di tengah tangisannya yang semakin keras menyayat hati.

"TAPI KAU TAK PERLU MENGUNAKAN CARA LICIK UNTUK MENDAPATKANKU. KAU GILA HEECHUL." Marah Siwon sambil menunjuk Heechul geram. Dada Siwon turun naik dengan cepat pertandai ia sedang menahan emosinya yang tengah meluap-luap.

"Bukan aku yang menjebakmu malam itu, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa aku berakhir dalam keadaan seperti pagi itu Wonnie. Aku juga bingung, demi Tuhan sedikit pun aku tak penah berniat mengodamu sama sekali. Asal kau tahu saja, sampai detik ini hatiku masih untuk Hangeng seorang." Ucap Heechul membela dirinya sendiri.

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK GUGURKAN BAYIMU SAJA. ITU LEBIH BAIK BUKAN, SEMUA TAK AKAN JADI SEPERTI INI KALAU BAYI ITU MATI SAJA." Ucap Siwon penuh amarah.

PLAAAKKK…

Sebuah tamparan di terima Siwon tepat di pipi Kirinya. Tentu saja Heechullah yang sudah memberinya tamparan tadi hingga membuat pipi kirinya memerah akibat cetakan tangan Heechul disana.

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakan itu. Seandainya kau ada di dalam posisiku apa kau bisa mengatakan hal tadi dengan mudahnya? Biar bagaimana pun bayi ini masih darah dagingku Siwon walau pun aku sendiri sangat membencinya TAPI DIA TETAP ANAKKU DARAH DAGINGKU YANG KU KANDUNG DI DALAM RAHIMKU SENDIRI. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku Siwon yang kau tahu hanya bagaimana bisa menyalahkanku saja. Aku juga sakit Siwon tak hanya kau saja, kalau waktu bisa di putar ulang aku pasti ingin mengulang semuanya, mengindari rasa sakit ini dan mempertahankan cintaku." Ucap Heechul yang tak kalah emosi pada Siwon yang menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian. Air mata Heechul kembali mengalir dengan derasnya.

"BRENGSEK." Teriak Siwon kencang, menendang pingiran ranjang lalu segera meninggalkan Heechul yang kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara tangan dan kakinya tadi. Tak ada baiknya bicara dalam keadaan sama-sama emosi karena itulah Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi mencari tempat yang bisa menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba mencari cara untuk merampas Kibum kembali ketangannya dari Hangeng.

_o0o_

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang tak lain adalah salah satu ruang rawat di Inha Hospital terdapat dua sosok namja yang satu berwajah cantik dan yang satu lagi berwajah tampan. Sang namja cantik terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang di pasangi selang infuse dan juga selang darah, namja cantik tadi memejamkan matanya pertandai ia sedang tertidur. Lalu namja satu lagi yang berwajah tampan duduk di samping ranjang namja cantik tadi tepat di sebelah kanannya sambil mengengam telapak tangan namja cantik tadi yang tak lain adalah Kibum.

"Mianhae ne, aku mengasarimu. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, maafkan aku." Ucap namja tampan tadi yang tak lain adalah hangeng sambil mengecup pungung tangan Kibum dan juga dahi namja cantik tadi. Setelah kejadian itu Hangeng membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit dan baru dua jam yang lalu namja cantik ini di pindahkan ke ruang rawat setelah sebelumnya sempat merasakan ruang operasi selama lebih dari dua jam.

"Eugh…" Erang Kibum yang tampaknya mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang di berikan dokter pada saat operasi tadi. Hangeng yang melihat Kibum akan sadar pun tampak tersenyum senang, sedangkan Kibum sendiri tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan serba putih tadi. "Hannie…" Panggil Kibum lemah saat ia menemukan sosok Hangeng di sampingnya tengah tersenyum manis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan dan mengecup dahinya lagi.

"Nde Bummie aku di sini, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau membuatku khawatir tahu, maafkan aku nde." Ucap hangeng sambil mengecup pipi kanan Kibum.

"Aku dimana memangnya?" Tanya Kibum seraya memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya yang di dominasi warna putih itu tanpa menghiraukan Hangeng.

"Rumah sakit, sayang." Jawab Hangeng pelan sambil terus mengelus rambut Kibum. "Jangan di paksakan." Ucap Hangeng saat Kibum mencoba untuk duduk.

"Arght…" Erang Kibum pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum seraya bersandar pada bantal yang sudah di tinggikan oleh Hangeng sebelumnya.

"Kau tadi pendarahan. Maafkan aku, aku melukaimu tadi." Ucap Hangeng sambil mengecup punggung tangan Kibum mesra. "Gomawo Bummie, akhirnya kau memberikan apa yang aku inginkan." Ucap Hangeng lagi sebelum namja tampan tadi mengecup dahi Kibum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan perkataan Hangeng tadi. Hangeng menyungingkan sebuah senyuman manis saat tahu apa yang sedang Kibum pikirkan saat ini. "Akhirnya di dalam sini anak buah hati kita Bummie." Ucap Hangeng memecahkan teta-teki di kepala Kibum, namja tampan tadi mengelus-elus perut rata Kibum yang masih berdenyut nyeri. Akhirnya Hangeng pun tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kibum sedikit berubah jadi manja akhir-akhir ini, ternyata namja cantik tadi tengah mengandung anaknya dan umur kehamilan Kibum baru memasuki usia lima minggu.

"A-aku hamil?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap Hangeng tajam dengan tangan yang otomatis ia sentuhkan pada perutnya yang masih di elus lembut oleh Hangeng itu.

"Nde, Bummie, kau hamil. Usianya baru lima minggu." Ucap Hangeng seraya mengelus rambut pendek Kibum yang terasa lembut di jari-jari tangannya itu. Kibum pun tak tahu kenapa butiran-butiran krystal bening itu jatuh begitu saja saat Hangeng mengatakan ia tengah mengandung anak dari suaminya itu. "Waeyo, apa ada yang salah? Atau kau merasa sakit sayang? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hangeng heran seraya menghapus butiran air mata yang semakin membanjiri wajah putih Kibum itu. Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hangeng tadi, namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut lalu menarik tubuh kecil Kibum ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Gomawo, gomawo Bummie kau sudah memberikan apa yang aku mau. Menangislah sepuasmu kalau itu bentuk dari rasa bahagaiamu." Ucap Hangeng seraya mengecup puncak kepala Kibum.

Kibum terus menangsi, tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat di dalam dekapan Hangeng, ia tak tahu kenapa ia menagis seperti saat ini. Yang jelas semua karena kehamilannya. Ia senang? Tentu saja, akhirnya ia bisa membalas apa yang Hangeng berikan padanya, ia tengah mengandung anak dari namja yang setahunya begitu menyayanginya. Tapi di satu sisi di dalam tubuhnya menangis meraung-raung karena itu bukan anak dari namja yang benar-benar ia harapkan. Shit, Kibum masih benar-benar mencintai Siwon suami dari Hyung-nya sendiri. Kalau boleh berharap, Kibum ingin bisa bersama dengan namja yang benar-benar di inginkannya dari dalam lubuk hatinya bukan dari bibir tipisnya.

*** To Be Continue ***


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 8 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

*** Chapter 8 ***

_Hangeng Pov…_

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja sejak hari dimana Kibum masuk ke rumah sakit akibat pendarahan, hari ini dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit tapi aku tak menjemputnya sama sekali. Cukup mengandalkan seorang supir pribadi dan beberapa orang bodyguard saja sudah cukup untuk menjemputnya pulang tanpa harus aku yang turun tangan menjemput namja berwajah cantik tadi tapi tentu saja jauh lebih cantik 'dia' yang ku yakin kalian pasti mengerti siapa yang ku maksud tadi. Kurasa sudah cukup selama ini aku terus berwajah manis di depan Kibum sudah saatnya aku menunjukan bagaimana aslinya diriku ini padanya dan juga keluarga brengseknya itu.

Harus ku akui kalau aku mendekati dia hanya karena dendamku saja pada keluarganya itu terutama pada appanya yang menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak bisa memasukan mereka ke dalam penjara karena tak ada satu pun bukti yang ku punya dan kalau pun aku tetap bersikeras membawa masalah kematian orang tuaku ke pengadilan sudah bisa di pastikan kelak aku yang akan kalah karena itulah cara satu-satunya untuk membalas rasa sakitku ini hanya dengan menghancurkan keluarga itu dari dalam dengan perlahan. Dengan mengunakan Kibum aku akan menghancurkan dua keluarga besar itu, keluarga Kim dan juga keluarga Choi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum?" Tanyaku pada seorang namja yang lebih muda dariku, nama Sungmin Cho, dia merupakan salah satu tangan kananku, orang kepercayaanku yang paling setia denganku selama ini. tak hanya dia sebenarnya, masih ada seorang namja lagi yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari namja berwajah imut dan manis ini. Tapi jangan salah mengenalinya dari luar saja, buku itu tak hanya di lihat dari sampulnya saja begitu pula dengan Sungmin, jangan melihat ia dari luarnya saja. Di luar dia memang terlihat sangat mengemaskan, imut dan juga polos padahal aslinya dia ini pembunuh berdarah dingin. Entah sudah berapa nyawa yang berhasil ia rengut atas suruhanku. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, walau pun usianya kini masih 19 tahun dia sudah memiliki seorang putra berusia dua tahun hasil hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Nyonya Tan sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah ini, dia bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan beberapa pengawal lainnya jadi anda tenang saja Tuan. Dia akan aman selama Kyuhyun ada bersamanya." Jelas Sungmin padaku seraya berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang bersama beberapa bodyguard yang terus mengawal kami kemana pun. "Jadwal tuan di kantor hari ini kosong, anda ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Sungmin yang memang paling mengerti tentang diriku dan juga kebutuhaku. Tak salah aku merekrut dirinya menjadi orang kepercayaanku.

"Kita pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim sekarang, aku ada urusan di sana." Ucapku pada Sungmin sambil terus berjalan menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir rapi di depan mansionku yang mewah ini.

"Baik Tuan, silahkan masuk." Ucap Sungmin seraya membukakan pintu mobil untukku, setelah aku masuk ke dalam mobil tadi Sungmin pun langsung masuk juga. Ia duduk di depan bersama seorang supir yang berusia di atas 30 tahun, tampak Sungmin sedang berbicara sebentar dengan supir tadi sebelum akhirnya mobil ini berjalan meninggalkan mansion mewahku. Kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksi kalian setelah mengetahui kabar yang akan ku sampaikan nanti, aku yakin setelah kalian mengetahui kabar dariku ini kalian akan terpancing dan dengan begitu semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku. Rencana yang sudah kususun matang-matang ini tak boleh gagal, kalian semua harus merasakan pembalasan dariku. Aku tak akan segan-segan kali ini, kalian harus benar-benar merasakan rasa sakit itu.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Sebuah audy hitam tampak melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai pada siang hari ini dengan banyaknya pejalan kaki di sepanjang jalan dan juga mobil-mobil mewah yang berlalu lalang dan berpas-pasan dengan audy hitam tadi. Di dalam mobil yang sedang bejalan tadi, lebih tepatnya di bangku penumpang bagian belakang, tapak seorang namja cantik tengah duduk sambil menekuk wajahnya. Kibum, namja cantik tadi, terlihat sedikit kesal pasalnya ia hari ini keluar dari rumah sakit tapi sang suami, Hangeng, tak datang untuk menjemputnya dengan alasan sedang ada cara yang begitu penting sehingga namja tampan tadi tak bisa menjemputnya dari rumah sakit.

"Kenapa Hannie tak ikut menjemputku bersamamu Kyu?" Tanya Kibum cemberut seraya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan Iphone di tangannya. Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi sesaat lalu melirik kearah Kibum yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Maaf nyonya, Tuan Han sedang ada meetting penting di kantornya jadi beliau berharap nyonya bisa memakluminya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sebelum akhirnya ia kembali sibuk dengan Iphonenya, tampak sekali namja tampan bertubuh tinggi ini sedang mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

"Meetting dengan siapa sampai-sampai aku dan aegya di nomor duakan?" Tanya Kibum tak senang sambil mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menghadapi tingkah nyonya mudanya ini yang sedikit persis dengan tingkah Sungmin dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka akan memiliki anak pertama.

"Dengan sebuah perusahaan luar negeri nyonya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat yang jelas saja itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka karena sesungguhnya kini Hangeng sedang dalam perjalanan pula menuju kediaman keluarga Kim yang tak lain adalah keluarga lama nyonya mudanya tadi.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Kibum ketus. Kibum pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, yang jelas entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan sosok Hangeng di sininya saat ini juga. Sepertinya itu bawaan dari bayi yang kini tengah ia kandung, sepertinya bayinya sedang ingin menempel pada sang appa jadilah Kibum sedikit manja akhir-akhir ini apa lagi selama tiga hari dia berada di rumah sakit Hangeng tak datang menjenguknya setiap hari dengan alasan pekerjaan dan itu sedikit mempengaruhi moodnya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Bersabarlah nyonya, nanti juga Tuan Han akan segera menemui nyonya bila urusannya sudah selesai. Ah… Kita sudah sampai nyonya," Ucap Kyuhyun. Audy hitam tadi mulai memasuki pekarangan mansion keluarga Han yang cukup besar itu, sesampainya di depan pintu masuk Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk Kibum, "Silahkan nyonya," Ucap Kyuhyun ramah, dengan perlahan Kibum keluar dari dalam audy hitam tadi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam mansion di ikuti Kyuhyun yang masih setia berada di belakangnya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang nyonya inginkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih mengekor di belakang Kibum.

"Aku lelah ingin istirahat." Jawab Kibum santai sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju laintai dua dimana kamarnya dan Hangeng berada.

"Kalau begitu mari saya antar ke kamar anda nyonya," Ucap Kyuhyun sopan. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan ingin tidur secepatnya saat ini, "Mari nyonya kesebelah sini." Ajak Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menatapnya heran.

"Kamarku dan Hangeng di sebelah sana." Ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk ke sisi sebelah kanan di mana kini ia berdiri, berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang Kyuhyun persilahkan padanya tadi.

"Tuan Han memindahkan kamar anda nyonya, jadi mulai saat ini kamar anda di sebelah sana. Mari saya antarkan," Ucap Kyuhyun sopan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Walau pun bingung dan sedikit heran akhirnya Kibum menurut saja dan berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana namja tampan tadi membawanya, "Ini ruangan baru anda nyonya, silahkan masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu kamar tadi untuk Kibum. Tanpa menunggu lama Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang ternyata ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari kamarnya dan Hangeng sebelumnya, bahkan di dalam kamar itu ada dapur kecilnya di sudut ruangan dan juga ada sebuah ruang TV di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ini lebih besar dari kamar sebelumnya." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis melihat kemewahan yang Hangeng berikan padanya. Kibum benar-benar berpikir kalau Hangeng sungguh mencintainya sampai-sampai namja tampan tadi memperlakukannya dengan sebaik ini.

"Tuan Han sengaja memilikan ruangan ini untuk anda nyonya, mengingat anda pasti membutuhkan ruangan yang besar agar anda merasa nyaman selama masa kehamilan anda." Jelas Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

"Begitu ternyata, Hannie baik sekali padaku." Ucap Kibum pelan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil berpikir kalau namja cantik yang tengah berbadan dua di depannya ini terlalu polos.

"Saya ikut senang kalau anda menyukai kamar ini nyonya. Dan maaf saya harus pergi sekarang juga jadi silahkan nyonya beristirahat saja, nanti ketika Tuan Han pulang beliau pasti akan langsung menemui anda di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Ne, gomawo Kyu." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada salah satu orang kepercayaan suaminya itu. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar tadi meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri di dalam ruangan besar tadi. Kibum benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang Hangeng rencanakan padanya bahkan ia pun tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun mengurungnya di dalam kamar tadi, namja kepercayaan Hangeng tadi mengunci pintu kamar dimana Kibum berada dari luar tanpa sepengetahuan dari Kibum sendiri. Tentu saja semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan itu atas dasar suruhan dari Hangeng tuannya. Hangeng telah berhasil memperdaya Kibum tampaknya, entah hal-hal licik apa lagi yang akan namja tadi lakukan pada namja cantik yang berstatus istrinya ini hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga Kim.

"Baby, umma mengantuk. Kau mau tidur juga? Kita tidur bersama ne sambil menunggu appa pulang dari kantor." Ucap Kibum mengajak sang anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya berbicara seraya mengelu-elus perutnya yang terlihat masih sedikit rata itu. Dengan perlahan Kibum mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya, tak begitu lama denguran halus pun mulai terdengar pertanda namja cantik kita ini sudah terlarut dalam tidur lelapnya.

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Suasana di ruang keluarga di kediaman keluarga Kim ini tampak tak mengenakan. Kangin, Leeteuk, Seunghyun dan Ji Yong tampak terlibat dalam percakapan yang berat tentu saja semua masih berhubungan dengan masalah Kibum dan juga Hangeng. Sedangkan kedua anak mereka Heechul dan Siwon tampak saling terdiam tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada pasangan masing-masing. Tampaknya pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara keduanya beberapa hari yang lalu membuat hubungan mereka jadi rengang apa lagi setelah kejadian itu Siwon tak pernah menegur Heechul lagi bahkan setiap kali Heechul yang berinisiatif menegur Siwon pasti namja tampan tadi menjawabnya dengan perkataan dan nada yang sukses membuat Heechul sakit hati.

"Kau masih marah padaku Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul pelan pada namja yang duduk di samping kirinya tadi, Siwon tak menjawab namja tampan itu lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tua dan juga mertuanya dari pada harus terlibat sebuah interaksi kecil dengan namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya tadi, "Wonnie kumohon jangan berprilaku seperti ini padaku. Sungguh aku tak pernah berniat sedikit pun untuk menghancurkan kehidupanmu itu," Ucap Heechul yang benar-benar merasa menyesal dengan semua keadaan yang tercipta dalam hidupnya itu. Siwon masih terdiam dan tak berniat membalas perkataan Heechul, "Wonnie ku mohon jangan begini, katakan sesuatu…"

"Diamlah, aku sedang tak ingin ribut denganmu apalagi di depan kedua orang tuamu itu," Jawab Siwon akhirnya walau pun dengan nada suara dinginnya. Siwon berbicara tanpa menatap sedikit pun kearah Heechul yang berada di sampingnya itu, "Kau berkata tak berniat menghancurkan hidupku sedikit pun tapi kenyataannya kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku Kim." Sambung Siwon lagi membuat dada Heechul sakit. Teganya namja tampan ini berkata seperti itu padanya padahal ia pun termasuk korban disini.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya, ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang maid yang menghampiri keenam namja tadi membuat pembicaraan serius mereka terhenti.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Kangin heran sambil menatap sang maid yang menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu Kim." Ucap Hangeng yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan keenam namja tadi yang langsung berdiri dari duduk mereka saat melihat sosok Hangeng dan beberapa bodyguardnya tengah berjalan mendekati keenamnya. Seorang maid tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tak berniat ikut campur dengan urusan tuannya.

"Tan…" Desis Siwon tak suka melihat sosok namja yang sudah masuk dalam buku catatan rival besarnya itu berada di depannya kini dalam suasana hatinya yang benar-benar kacau. Ingin rasanya Siwon langsung berlari menerjang Hangeng dan membunuh namja tadi kalau saja ia tak mencoba menahan amarah dan ambisi liarnya itu.

"Hannie…" Ucap Heechul pelan, tampak sekali kerinduan besar di mata namja cantik ini. Ingin rasanya Heechul berlari dan memeluk sosok namja tampan yang masih sangat di cintainya itu kalau saja keadaan tak seperti saat ini.

"Terkejut melihat keberadaanku di sini Kim and Choi?" Tanya Hangeng sinis, namja berwajah China ini berdiri di depan keenam namja tadi dalam jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, hanya terpaut sekitar dua meter lebih saja.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari Tan?" Tanya Kangin tak suka, kedua matanya menatap tajam Hangeng dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya.

"Jangan berkata dengan nada tak suka seperti itu appa, biar bagaimana pun aku ini tetap menantumu. Suami sah anakmu, Kibum." Ucap Hangeng dengan seringai di bibirnya membuat Kangin tambah murka.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah mengangapmu sebagai menantuku, kau hanya penganggu saja dalam keluargaku." Ucap Kangin tak suka.

"Bukan menantumu? Ya, jelas saja kau tak menganggapku menantumu karena kau pun tak pernah menganggap Kibum sebagai anakmu bukan." Ucap Hangeng sinis membuat Kangin semakin kesal saja.

"Kau! Jaga bicaramu itu Tan." Marah Kangin yang hampir saja berjalan mendekati Hangeng dan menerjang namja tadi kalau saja Leeteuk tak segera mencegahnya.

"Aish, appa jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Kau bisa cepat tua nanti," Ucap Hangeng dengan senyuman liciknya, "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk mencari ribut dengan kalian melainkan ingin sedikit berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kalian. Kalian tahu, istriku tercinta Tan Kibum saat ini tengah mengandung anakku. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat bagus dan hebat?" Tanya Hangeng dengan tawa kemenangannya. Keenam namja yang mendengar perkataan Hangeng tadi tampak menatap tak percaya pada Hangeng terutama Siwon dan Heechul. Siwon tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba bersabar dan tak lepas kendali menghajar rivalnya itu sedangkan Heechul tampak mulai menitikan air matanya sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Aniya, kau bohongkan Hannie. Bummie tak mungkin hamil. Dia tak mungkin mengandung anakmu." Ucap Heechul sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Hangeng tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sedang terisak itu.

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong Chullie, kau tahu bukan kalau aku dengan adik tersayangmu itu sudah menikah jadi kurasa itu wajar saja kalau kini Kibum mengandung anakku. Bukankah kau juga sudah menikah dengan kekasih adikmu itu, jadi kau tahu bukan bagaimana kehidupan suami-istri yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa?" Ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus pipi Heechul dan menghapus tetesan air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik-manik indah Heechul yang tampak redup.

"Kau berbohong Hannie, kumohon katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda." Ucap Heechul sambil mengoyang-goyang tubuh Hangeng. Dengan perlahan Hangeng melepaskan cengkraman tangan Heechul di kedua bahunya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak berbohong Chullie." Bisik Hangeng di telingga Heechul yang semakin membuat namja cantik tadi terisak.

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang sedang kau ciptakan Tan?" Tanya Seunghyun sinis.

"Kebohongan? Aniya, aku sedang tak membuat sebuah lelucon disini. Aku akan segera memberikan keluarga Kim keturunan, tak hanya satu melainkan dua," Ucap Hangeng dengan senyuman kemenangan di bibirnya, ditatapnya Kangin yang sedang menatapnya juga saat itu, "Kau dengar baik-baik Kim, kedua anakmu Kim Kibum dan Kim Heechul kini tengah mengandung anakku. Kau dengar itu? Mereka mengandung anakku," Ucap Heechul yang langsung tertawa senang saat melihat raut wajah terkejut enam namja di depannya. Hangeng dengan cepat menarik tubuh Heechul dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau dengar itu bukan manis? Di dalam sini, ada anakku bukan anak dari kekasih adikmu yang kini telah berstatus sebagai suamimu itu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku menjebakmu malam itu. Aku yang memperkosamu, menanamkan benihku di dalam rahimmu dan membuat drama seolah-olah kau telah menghianati adikmu sendiri. Bagaimana sandiwara ciptaanku, sempurna bukan? Tentu saja karena aku menyusun semuanya dengan rapi." Ucap Hangeng berbisik di telingga Heechul dengan tangan kiri mencengkram dagunya dan tangan kanan mengelu-elus perut Heechul.

Heechul terisak semakin keras mendengar fakta besar yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya itu. Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Hangeng benar-benar lepas kendali, namja tampan tadi langsung menerjang Hangeng dan memberikan sebuah pukulan di wajah membuat sudut bibir Hangeng terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Heechul yang saat itu masih berada di dalam dekapan Hangeng terlempar dan langsung di sambut oleh Seunghyun. Siwon ingin menghajar Hangeng lagi yang saat itu terjatuh di lantai tapi keburu di tahan oleh dua orang bodyguard Hangeng.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Han! KAU BAJINGAN! IBLIS!" Ucap Siwon murka seraya mencoba lepas dari cengkraman kedua bodyguard Hangeng.

"Ku anggap hinaan dan juga pukulanmu ini sebagai hadiah dari awal kemenanganku Choi," Ucap Hangeng yang di bantu berdiri oleh Sungmin dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak dengan perkataanku tadi yang jelas aku sudah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalian bisa melakukan test DNA terhadap bayi yang sedang Heechul kandung, ku jamin hasilnya tak akan sama dengan DNA milik Siwon karena itu anakku," Ucap Hangeng santai.

"Aku tak akan pernah mempercayai bualanmu itu Tan." Balas Kangin kesal.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku appa. Kuberikan hasil test kehamilan dan test DNA milik Kibum padamu. Dan untuk urusan Heechul kalian bisa mencari tahunya sendiri." Ucap Hangeng santai sambil melempar sebuah map coklat keatas meja yang langsung di punggut oleh Heechul sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi bersama dengan Sungmin dan bebeberapa bodyguardnya termasuk kedua orang yang tengah memegangi Siwon tadi. Keduanya sempat memberikan dua pukulan telak di perut Siwon sebelum menyusul Hangeng membuat Siwon terseungkur di lantai. Ji Yong langsung berlari mendekati sang anak bersama suaminya.

"Aigo, Wonnie kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ji Yong pada sang anak yang hanya membelasnya dengar ringisan sakit.

"Umma, ini tak mungkin," Isak Heechul yang langsung menjatuhkan lembaran hasil test Kibum yang tadi Hangeng berikan, Heechul pun langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan sang umma yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, "Kibum… Kibum mengandung anaknya umma. Katakan itu semua bohong umma, kumohon." Isak Heechul di dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Kangin memungut lembaran hasil test tadi dan membacanya dengan teliti tanpa ada satu kalimat pun yang terlewatkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing dengan semua keadaan kacau di dalam keluarganya kini.

"Chullie, Chullie bangun." Panik Leeteuk saat sang anak yang ada di dalam pelukannya jatuh pingsan. Kangin langsung menghampiri sang istri dan meraih tubuh putra kesayangannya itu.

"Omona… Sepertinya Chullie pendarahan, cepat bawa ia ke rumah sakit." Ucap Ji Yong saat melihat kaki menantunya yang di aliri darah segar. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Kangin langsung membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Heechul menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat bersama sang istri, menantu dan juga besannya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 9 / 14.

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

_Chapter 8._

"_Ku anggap hinaan dan juga pukulanmu ini sebagai hadiah dari awal kemenanganku Choi," Ucap Hangeng yang di bantu berdiri oleh Sungmin dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak dengan perkataanku tadi yang jelas aku sudah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalian bisa melakukan test DNA terhadap bayi yang sedang Heechul kandung, ku jamin hasilnya tak akan sama dengan DNA milik Siwon karena itu anakku," Ucap Hangeng santai._

"_Aku tak akan pernah mempercayai bualanmu itu Tan." Balas Kangin kesal._

"_Aku tak memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku appa. Kuberikan hasil test kehamilan dan test DNA milik Kibum padamu. Dan untuk urusan Heechul kalian bisa mencari tahunya sendiri." Ucap Hangeng santai sambil melempar sebuah map coklat keatas meja yang langsung di punggut oleh Heechul sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi bersama dengan Sungmin dan bebeberapa bodyguardnya termasuk kedua orang yang tengah memegangi Siwon tadi. Keduanya sempat memberikan dua pukulan telak di perut Siwon sebelum menyusul Hangeng membuat Siwon terseungkur di lantai. Ji Yong langsung berlari mendekati sang anak bersama suaminya._

"_Aigo, Wonnie kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ji Yong pada sang anak yang hanya membelasnya dengar ringisan sakit._

"_Umma, ini tak mungkin," Isak Heechul yang langsung menjatuhkan lembaran hasil test Kibum yang tadi Hangeng berikan, Heechul pun langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan sang umma yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, "Kibum… Kibum mengandung anaknya umma. Katakan itu semua bohong umma, kumohon." Isak Heechul di dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Kangin memungut lembaran hasil test tadi dan membacanya dengan teliti tanpa ada satu kalimat pun yang terlewatkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing dengan semua keadaan kacau di dalam keluarganya kini._

"_Chullie, Chullie bangun." Panik Leeteuk saat sang anak yang ada di dalam pelukannya jatuh pingsan. Kangin langsung menghampiri sang istri dan meraih tubuh putra kesayangannya itu._

"_Omona… Sepertinya Chullie pendarahan, cepat bawa ia ke rumah sakit." Ucap Ji Yong saat melihat kaki menantunya yang di aliri darah segar. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Kangin langsung membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Heechul menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat bersama sang istri, menantu dan juga besannya._

_o0o_

Chapter 9.

_Author Pov…_

Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam setelah Heechul di larikan ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan ringan, untung saja namja cantik tadi tak sampai mengalami keguguran. Dokter berkata Heechul terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran hingga mempengaruhi keadaan kandungannya yang lemah itu dan karena pendarahan yang terjadi padanya mau tak mau Heechul harus menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari sampai kondisinya bisa di katakan cukup baik.

Pagi ini dalam ruang rawat Heechul tampak lengkap dengan anggota keluarga Choi dan Kim, minus Kibum tentu saja. Setelah kejadian Hangeng yang mengatakan kalau bayi yang Heechul kandung itu adalah anaknya, Heechul dan Siwon sepakat melakukan test DNA antara bayi yang di kandung Heechul dengan Siwon. Dan siapa sangka kalau hasil dari pemeriksaan itu akan seperti ini, bayi itu jelas bukan milik Siwon dan bisa di pastikan pula itu milik Hangeng.

Heechul tampak menangisi semua keadaan pelik yang terjadi padanya walau pun sedikit terbesit rasa bahagia saat mengetahui kalau bayi di dalam rahimnya itu ternyata buah cinta dari namja yang begitu di cintainya hingga detik ini yang tak lain adalah Hangeng tentunya. Lain Heechul lain pula Siwon, namja tampan tadi tampak sangat kesal dan begitu murka saat mengetahui kalau semua hanya permainan yang di ciptakan Hangeng belaka untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada sang mertua dan juga appanya. Kangin dan Seunghyun pun tampak menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi kini, tapi yang namanya penyesalan ya hanya tinggal penyesalan saja. Semua sudah terjadi dan tak akan bisa di ubah lagi.

"ARGHTT… Brengsek!" Maki Siwon yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa marah dalam dirinya, tak ia perdulikan tatapan tak suka dari appanya kini, "Bagaimana bisa kau menjebakku, mengatakan kalau itu bayiku dan menghancurkan hidupku kalau kenyataannya bayi itu milik kekasih gilamu itu?" marah Siwon pada Heechul yang hanya bisa menagis di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk sang umma.

"Siwon jaga ucapanmu." Peringat Seunghyun pada sang anak yang tampak sangat marah itu.

"Aku sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi appa. Kau lihat, ini hasil dari semua keinginanmu itu. Kau mengancamku agar mau menikah dengannya hanya karena dia mengandung anakku yang ternyata BUKAN ANAKKU! Kau memisahkan aku dari Kibum. Semua ini salah kalian. Mulai detik ini aku tak akan pernah menuruti semua kemauanmu itu lagi appa, aku lelah dengan semua ambisimu itu. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri dan aku akan meraih kebahagaianku itu tanpa ganguan dan campur tangan darimu lagi." Ucap Siwon pada Seunghyun dengan nada tinggi membuat Seunghyun tampak kesal.

"Kau! Jaga cara bicaramu Siwon." Ucap Seunghyun marah.

"Berhenti, aku mohon hentikan ini semua," Ucap Heechul di tengah isakannya, "Aku sudah memutuskannya, sebaiknya kita bercerai saja Wonnie. Aku… aku tak sanggup terus begini, aku masih mencintai Hangeng dan masih berharap dapat kembali berkumpul dengannya dan juga bayi kami." Ucap Heechul.

"Chullie…" Kangin tampak sedikit tak suka dengan cara pemikiran anaknya tadi.

"Sudahlah appa, biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri tanpa campur tangan dari kalian semua. Aku lelah appa, aku lelah kalau harus menanggung beban yang lebih berat dari ini lagi. Ku mohon appa, biarkan aku dan Siwon bercerai. Anak ini bukan anaknya appa, aku tak bisa mengikatnya lebih lama lagi. Itu hanya akan tambah menyiksa kami appa kalau kami terus saja mengikuti semua keinginan dan ambisi kalian itu. Tidakkah kalian lihat pernihakan ini tak membuahkan apa-apa, yang ada hanya kesedihan dan tangis. Berapa kali pun aku dan Siwon mencobanya semua akan berakhir sia-sia appa. Kami tidak saling mencintai." Potong Heechul cepat sebelum Kangin menguarakan rasa tak sukanya. Setelah Heechul mengutarakan isi hatinya tadi para orang tua di dalam ruangan itu tampak saling berpikir keras. Ya, mereka sadar seberapa keras mereka memaksakan kehendak mereka semua akan percuma saja.

"Appa." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menyentuh lengan sang suami dan menatap wajah Kangin dengan tatapan sendunya. Kangin menghela nafasnya berat lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginak kalian. Silahkan kalian bercerai kalau memang itu jalan yang terbaik." Ucap Kangin yang langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya tadi.

"Appa, gomawo. Aku mencintaimu appa." Ucap Heechul di tengah isakannya dalam dekapan Kangin yang kini tampak mengelu-elus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, satu perlakukan yang selama hidupnya tak pernah ia lakukan pada Kibum, anak yang baru saat ini ia akui keberadaannya.

"Appa juga mencintaimu Chullie, mianhae karena selama ini appa terus mengekangmu dan juga mengendalikan semua yang kau mau dan kau inginkan." Ucap Kangin pada Heechul, Leeteuk tersenyum senang melihat anak dan suaminya tadi.

"Wonnie, aku ingin bercerai denganmu. Maaf kalau keberadanku selama ini merusak hidupmu. Tapi aku berani bersumpah sedikit pun aku tak pernah berniat melakukan itu semua. Aku menyayangimu sama halnya dengan aku menyayangi Bummie. Maaf kalau karena aku hubunganmu dan Bummie berakhir. Setelah perceraian kita kau bebas mendekati Bummie lagi. Raih ia lagi Wonnie, karena aku pun akan meraih Hangeng lagi demi anak kami." Ucap Heechul tulus pada Siwon yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Lebih cepat perceraian itu terjadi akan lebih baik, aku akan mengurus semuanya dengan cepat." Ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat Heechul di ikuti sang umma yang mengejarnya.

"Wonnie," Panggil Ji Yong pada Siwon yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya menatap sang umma yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tanpa sepatah kata apa pun Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh ummanya itu dengan erat. Bukan menangis, Siwon tak akan melakukan itu karena rasa sakit yang ia terima sudah tak dapat membuat air matanya keluar lagi. Yang jelas ia lelah dengan semua keadaannya kini yang terlalu rumit itu, "Semua akan baik-baik saja Wonnie, Percayalah. Umma akan mendukung semua apa pun yang kau lakukan sekarang. Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu Baby, umma dan appa tak akan ikut campur lagi. Tapi kau harus selalu ingat kalau kami selalu mendukungmu." Ucap Ji Yong sambil membelai punggung putra semata wayangnya tadi.

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Seminggu berlalu tanpa ada hal yang menghebohkan lagi, Hangeng masih bersikap biasa pada Kibum walau pun namja tampan tadi mengurangi sedikit perhatiannya pada sang namja cantik. Walau pun sikap Hangeng sedikit berubah tapi Kibum belum juga mengetahui akal busuk Hangeng yang memanfaatkannya itu, setahu Kibum Hangeng adalah sosok namja yang bergitu menjaga dan menyayanginya tidak seperti keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya dulu. Kibum cukup merasa nyaman berada di dekat Hangeng tanpa curiga sedikit pun dengan sikap namja tampan tadi. Tapi Hangeng siapa yang tahu, yang jelas namja tampan bermarga Tan itu tak boleh sedikit pun kita remehkan karena ia terlalu licik. Hangeng memiliki berjuta-juta cara untuk memenuhi ambisi gilanya itu walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sekali pun selama ia bisa meraih keinginnya maka jalan apa pun akan ia tempuh.

Kibum memutar-mutar tubuh kecilnya di depan cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya seraya mengelus-elus perut besarnya. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya yang mulai tampak mengemuk akibat kehamilannya itu. Dan tak jarang ia terlihat terkekeh pelan dengan tingkahnya sendiri membuat seorang namja tampan tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Kibum tadi tapi tetap saja Kibum asik dengan kegaiatannya itu tanpa menghiraukan sang namja tampan tadi yang terus menatapnya dari pintu kamar mandi sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Bummie?" Tanya sang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Hangeng sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum seraya mengancingkan baju kemeja berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, tanpa di suruh lagi Kibum langsung menghentikan keasikannya, berjalan mendekati Hangeng dan membantu namja tampan tadi mengenakan pakaian dan juga dasinya dengan rapi, "Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini, ada apa hum?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mengecup hidung Kibum membuat sang namja cantik terkekeh pelan dan membalikan tubuhnya lagi menghadap cermin besar yang sejak tadi terus ia pandangi.

"Hannie, perutku besar sekali. Padahal usianya masih satu bulan." Ucap Kibum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terlapisi baju daster berwarna pink itu. Hangeng terkekeh pelan seraya mendekati Kibum lalu memeluk namja cantik tadi dari belakang dan mengelus perutnya yang memang sedikit membuncit itu.

"Mungkin mereka kembar Bummie." Ucap Hangeng seraya mengecup puncak kepala Kibum pelan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kibum sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hangeng dengan tiba-tiba membuat namja tampan tadi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang istri yang terlihat semakin kekanak-kanakan dalam masa kehamilannya itu.

"Bisa jadi bukan." Jawab Hangeng yang melepaskan dekapannya pada Kibum dan mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan test USG, aku ingin tahu keadaan mereka." Pinta Kibum dengan sedikit merengek pada Hangeng, kini Kibum sudah duduk di samping Hangeng. Hangeng menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Kibum seraya mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas.

"Nanti saja ne, tunggu aku kembali dari China." Ujar Hangeng sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari atas ranjang tadi dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Tampak sekali Hangeng sedang memilih beberapa pakaian dan memasukannya ke dalam koper kecil.

"Jadi Hannie akan tetap pergi meninggalkan Bummie di sini?" Tanya Kibum cemberut sambil melirik kearah Hangeng yang sedang menata baju-bajunya ke dalam koper, Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, "Seorang diri?" Tanya Kibum lagi memastikan. Sebenarnya Kibum tak suka berpisah jauh dan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama dengan suaminya itu.

"Ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang akan menemanimu di sini, dan lagi kau tak akan kesepian karena ada anak kita di dalam perutmu sayang." Jelas Hangeng yang tetap membuat Kibum cemberut.

"Tapi rasanya pasti akan berbeda. Aku mau Hannie yang ada di sini bukan Minnie atau pun Kyu." Jawab Kibum yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Hangeng menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya ia meningglkan pekerjaannya tadi sesaat dan berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Dengar baby," Ucap Hangeng seraya meraih wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tak akan lama berada di China, hanya dua minggu saja dan setelah itu aku janji akan cepat kembali kemari menemanimu dan juga bayi-bayi kita." Ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus-elus perut Kibum. Kibum masih tampak tak suka dengan keputusan Hangeng tadi.

"Kenapa Hannie tak mengajakku sekalian?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada seperti orang yang hampir menangis.

"Aku tak mau kau lelah dan merasa bosan kalau kau ikut denganku baby, aku ke sana dalam rangka urusan bisnis bukan untuk liburan. Aku takut kalau akau membawamu yang ada aku malah menelantarkanmu dan membuatmu lelah. Kau sedang hamil jadi aku mau kau tak terlalu lelah," Ucap Hangeng menjelaskan seraya membelai wajah Kibum yang kini tertunduk lemas, "Kau mengerti bukan dengan maksudku baby?" Tanya Hangeng pada Kibum yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi Hannie janji hanya dua minggu saja?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap wajah Hangeng sendu, Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne baby, aku janji. Sekembalinya aku nanti, akan ku turuti semua keinginamu. Jadi kau mau bersabar menungguku dua minggu bukan?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mencubit hidung Kibum.

"Hannie sakit," Rengek Kibum manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Hangeng terkekeh pelan, "Ne, aku akan menunggu Hannie tapi boleh kan kalau aku membawa KyuMin kemari untuk menemaniku selama Hannie tak ada?" Tanya Kibum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ibu hamil memang mengherankan bukan, moodnya bisa berubah dengan cepat.

"Tentu, selama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengizinkannya." Ucap Hangeng yang mulai menatap pakaiannya lagi. Kibum terlonjak senang mendengar perkataan Hangeng tadi.

"Akan ku paksa mereka memperbolehkan KyuMin bersamaku selama dua minggu ini." Ucap Kibum yang kini mulai beraksi di depan cermin lagi. Sepertinya bila anak itu lahir, bayi mereka akan jadi gila bercermin karena sejak dalam kandungan saja sang umma senang sekali berdiri di depan cermin besar karena itulah Hangeng sengaja menaruh sebuah cermin berukuran tak tanggung-tanggung itu di sana. Hangeng yang baru selesai menata pakainnya di dalam koper langsung mendekati Kibum dan memeluknya dari belakang membuat sang namja cantik terkekeh pelan apa lagi saat Hangeng mengecupi bahunya yang sedikit terbuka karena Sabrina baju dasternya yang terlalu lebar.

"Selama aku pergi kau jangan berbuat yang macam-macam ne, apa lagi yang bisa membuatku marah." Bisik Hangeng di telingga Kibum.

"Ne Hannie, tak akan." Balas Kibum.

"Ku pegang janjimu, tapi awas saja kalau kau ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku marah." Ucap Hangeng lagi dengan nada yang serius di telinga Kibum masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh namja cantik tadi.

"Hannie kenapa sih? Kau aneh tahu." Ucap Kibum seraya melepaskan dekapan Hangeng di tubuhnya lalu menatap sang namja tampan dengan tatapan heran.

"Aniya, lupakan saja." Ucap Hangeng yang melangkah menjauhi Kibum yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Hangeng kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan benda-benda yang akan ia bawa.

"Hannie aneh," Ucap Kibum tanpa sedikit pun rasa curiga pada Hangeng, "Pesawatnya berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Kibum pada Hangeng yang juga menatapnya sekilas.

"Sekitar tiga jam lagi tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke kantor dulu. Ada beberapa file yang tertinggal di meja kerjaku." Jelas Hangeng, Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hannie, bolehkan aku keluar rumah hari ini?" Tanya Kibum yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka sambil memainkan ujung dasternya. Hangeng langsung menatap kearah Kibum dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau mau kemana dan untuk apa?" Tanya Hangeng dengan nada datar.

"Bummie ingin membeli beberapa baju bayi boleh kah?" Tanya Kibum seraya memandang Hangeng dengan tatapan memelasnya. Hangeng tampak berpikir keras dan masih memasang wajah datarnya yang menurut Kibum itu sangat jelek, "Ayolah Hannie, aku bosan di rumah terus. Boleh ya." Rayu Kibum lagi, Hangeng menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya mengizinkan Kibum untuk keluar dari rumah mereka. Kibum yang mendapat jawaban positif dari Hangeng langsung bersorak senang layaknya anak kecil yang gembira saat di kasih permen gratis.

"Tapi kau harus di temani Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, arra?" Ujar Hangeng tegas.

"Ne Hannie, gomawo… Saranghae." Ucap Kibum manja seraya mendekati Hangeng dan memeluk namja tampan tadi.

"Nado baby." Ucap Hangeng yang mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas.

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyumin tampak berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul setelah sejam yang lalu Hangeng meninggalkan mereka pergi ke China dengan di antar oleh Kyuhyun hingga bandara. Kibum dan Kyumin tampak bergandengan tangan sedangkan Sungmin berjalan di belakang mereka dengan sesekali tersenyum manis melihat tingkah anak pertamanya dan juga Nyonya besarnya itu. Terlihat sekali Kibum dan Kyumin begitu dekat setelah sejam mereka saling berkenalan. Kibum memang terlihat menyukai anak-anak selama masa kehamilannya itu karena itulah tak jarang ia bertanya-tanya pada Sungmin tentang anak-anak karena Sungmin sendiri memang pernah hamil sebelumnya.

"Kita coba masuk ke toko yang itu bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum semangat pada Sungmin dan juga Kyumin yang langsung menganggukan kepala mereka semangat. ketiganya pun langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam toko perlengkapan bayi tadi, Kibum sendiri langsung mendekati stand baju-baju bayi di sana sedangkan Sungmin langsung mengamankan Kyumin yang terlihat sedikit overaktif tadi.

"Minnie yang ini bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kibum sambil memamerkan sebuah baju pada Sungmin.

"Aniya, sebaiknya jangan yang itu Nyonya. Bayi Nyonya kan belum pasti yeoja dan lagi itu terlalu besar, entah kapan bayi Nyonya akan memakainya." Ucap Sungmin mengomentari baju yang Kibum perlihatkan padanya.

"Begitu," Ucap Kibum paham sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memailih baju-baju yang lainnya, "Minnie, aku tak suka kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nyonya', tak bisa kah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih wajar lagi seperti… 'Hyung' begitu?" Tanya Kibum tanpa melirik kearah Sungmin yang tengah mengendong anaknya yang baru berusia dua tahun tadi, tangan Kibum masih sibuk memilih-milih baju-baju bayi yang menurutnya lucu-lucu.

"Baiklah hyung, tapi selama tak ada Tuan Han saja ne. Aku tak mau ambil resiko." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Ne! Gomawo Minnie." Ucap Kibum senang sambil melirik kearah Sungmin dan membalas senyuman namja imut tadi.

"Hyung, bisakah kau kutinggal sebentar? Aku harus menganti popok Kyumin dulu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menenagkan Kyumin yang mulai menangis dalam gendongannya.

"Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama." Ucap Kibum ramah.

"Hyung jangan kemana-mana ne, tetap di toko ini saja. Aku tak akan lama kok." Ucap Sungmin pada Kibum yang menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke toilet bersama Kyumin yang menangis di dalam gendongannya.

Sepeninggalan Sungmin dan Kyumin, Kibum melanjutkan kegiatan memilih-milihnya. Kali ini Kibum tampak berada di stand khusus pakaian bayi yang baru lahir. Seperti ucapan Sungmin tadi dapat ia pahami dengan baik. Kini Kibum mulai memilih-milih baju bayi yang menurutnya lucu sambil menunggu Sungmin balik bersama Kyumin tentunya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	10. Chapter 10

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

_Chapter 9._

"_Minnie, aku tak suka kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nyonya', tak bisa kah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih wajar lagi seperti… 'Hyung' begitu?" Tanya Kibum tanpa melirik kearah Sungmin yang tengah mengendong anaknya yang baru berusia dua tahun tadi, tangan Kibum masih sibuk memilih-milih baju-baju bayi yang menurutnya lucu-lucu._

"_Baiklah hyung, tapi selama tak ada Tuan Han saja ne. Aku tak mau ambil resiko." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum._

"_Ne! Gomawo Minnie." Ucap Kibum senang sambil melirik kearah Sungmin dan membalas senyuman namja imut tadi._

"_Hyung, bisakah kau kutinggal sebentar? Aku harus menganti popok Kyumin dulu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menenagkan Kyumin yang mulai menangis dalam gendongannya._

"_Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama." Ucap Kibum ramah._

"_Hyung jangan kemana-mana ne, tetap di toko ini saja. Aku tak akan lama kok." Ucap Sungmin pada Kibum yang menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke toilet bersama Kyumin yang menangis di dalam gendongannya._

_Sepeninggalan Sungmin dan Kyumin, Kibum melanjutkan kegiatan memilih-milihnya. Kali ini Kibum tampak berada di stand khusus pakaian bayi yang baru lahir. Seperti ucapan Sungmin tadi dapat ia pahami dengan baik. Kini Kibum mulai memilih-milih baju bayi yang menurutnya lucu sambil menunggu Sungmin balik bersama Kyumin tentunya._

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 10 / 14.

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Chapter 10.

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Seharusnya tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Heechul berada di dalam rumah sakit tapi karena appa dan ummanya yang begitu menghawatirkan keadaannya dan juga bayinya yang ternyata adalah anak dari Hangeng itu mau tak mau Heechul harus berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu penuh. Dan selama seminggu itu Siwon tak pernah datang menjenguknya sama sekali kecuali di hari pertama sebelum hasil test DNA antara bayi yang ia kandung dan Siwon keluar. Setelah seminggu terlewati ia pun akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan lagi-lagi Siwon tak datang menjemputnya. Heechul tahu Siwon sedang menghindarinya kini dan pasti namja tampan tadi tengah sibuk dengan surat perceraian mereka. Tapi walau pun begitu Heechul cukup senang karena masih ada kedua orang tuanya yang selalu setia menjaganya selama ia di rumah sakit bahkan kini mereka bertiga pulang bersama ke Kim's House.

"Chullie waeyo, apa ada yang tak enak kau rasakan?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil membelai rambut sang anak, Heechul melirik ummanya tadi sesaat lalu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aniya umma, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Heechul pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela mobil. Leeteuk tahu anaknya itu berbohong tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa memaksa Heechul lebih dari itu. Ia tak mau membuat Heechul tertekan dan malah membahayakan keadaannya dan juga janin berusia 3 bulan di dalam kandungannya kini.

"Chullie kau mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk panik saat Heechul tiba-tiba saja beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi singah di lampu merah, "Chullie tunggu!" seru Leeteuk yang langsung mengejar sang anak yang berlari di antara ramainya pejalan kaki.

Heechul terus berlari kecil di tengah ramainya pejalan kaki tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang umma yang terus memanggil namanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa sengaja kedua mata Heechul menangkap sosok sang adik yang tak lain adalah Kibum sedang berada di dalam sebuah toko pakaian khusus untuk bayi seorang diri. Karena itulah kini Heechul nekat berlari meninggalkan sang umma hanya untuk menemui adiknya tadi. Mereka harus bicara karena memang banyak hal yang ingin Heechul katakan pada Kibum dan banyak hal pula yang harus ia jelaskan sebelum semua masalah semakin besar dan tak bisa lagi di selesaikan. Ia dan kibum adalah kakak adik karena itulah Heechul tak ingin hubungannya dengan Kibum terus rusak seperti ini hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman kecil saja.

"Bummie, benarkah itu kau?" Tanya Heechul pada sosok Kibum yang memungunginya. Kibum yang saat itu sedang asik memilih-milih pakaian bayi langsung menghentikan gerakannya saat ia mendengar dengan jelas suara hyungnya itu. Perlahan Kibum membalikan tubuhnya menatap kearah Heechul dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Ternyata benar ini kau." Seru Heechul yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kibum tapi dengan cepat sang adik langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Tanya Kibum pada Heechul dengan nada sedikit membentak. Kibum benar-benar tak suka harus bertemu dengan Heechul di saat seperti ini apa lagi kalau mengingat semua yang terjadi di antara mereka. Harus Kibum akui, dia benar-benar membenci sosok hyungnya itu yang di anggapnya hanya berpura-pura baik padanya selama ini.

"Bummie maafkan hyung, hyung benar-benar menyesal. Aku merindukanmu Bummie." Ucap Heechul sambil mulai terisak pelan. Kibum menatap gerah pada saudara beda ummanya itu yang menurutnya sedang berpura-pura saja di depannya.

"Hanya itu sajakah yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Kibum sinis, "Ku rasa tak ada hal penting yang bisa kita bicarakan di sini jadi sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini karena aku cukup muak melihat wajahmu itu yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan." Ucap Kibum lagi sinis sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari butik tadi. Heechul tak tinggal diam begitu saja, ia langsung berlari mengejar Kibum yang tampak menghindarinya.

"Bummie tunggu! Hyung mohon Bummie tunggu sebentar, banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan disini." Ucap Heechul yang terus berjalan mengejar Kibum yang tampak semakin mempercepat jalannya. Sebisa mungkin Kibum tak ingin menghiraukan keberadaan Heechul yang terus mengejarnya itu. Ia ingin pergi jauh hingga Heechul tak bisa mengejar dan mengusiknya lagi, tak tahukah Heechul bila ia terus melihat hyungnya itu hati Kibum terasa semakin sakit saja?

"Tak ada hal apa pun yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi, jadi kumohon pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri disini." Pinta Kibum tanpa menolehkan sedikit pun pandangannya pada Heechul yang terus mengejarnya di belakang bahkan Kibum tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya itu.

"Bummie, hyung mohon dengarkan hyung dulu." Ucap Heechul seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi menghentikan langkahnya juga. Kibum menatap Heechul dengan tatapan penuh kebenciannya sedangkan Heechul menatap Kibum dengan tatapan penuh kerinduannya.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN BUKAN TAK ADA LAGI HAL YANG HARUS KITA BICARRAKAN! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU JADI KUMOHON JANGAN LAGI KAU TUNJUKAN WAJAHMU ITU DI DEPANKU!" Pekik Kibum emosi pada Heechul yang terdiam di depannya sambil menepis tangan Heechul yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya tadi.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku Bummie, tapi setidaknya ku mohon dengarkan aku kali ini," ucap Heechul dengan nada memohonnya. Kibum tampak tak ambil pusing, namja cantik ini terlihat hendak pergi lagi meninggalkan Heechul hingga akhirnya ia terdiam akibat ucapan sang kakak. "Aku akan bercerai secepatnya dengan Siwon, Bummie." Ucap Heechul membuat Kibum terdiam. Entahlah bagaimana perasaan Kibum saat ini, kibum sendiri pun tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya lagi.

"Aku tak perduli lagi dengan kalian, sudah bukan menjadi urusanku lagi kalau kalian bercerai." Ucap Kibum pelan tanpa menatap kearah Heechul. Heechul sendiri menatap lirih pada punggung donsaengnya itu.

"Bayi yang ku kandung itu bukan anak Siwon." Ucap Heechul lagi membuat Kibum lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Namja cantik tadi tampak sekali terkejut dengan pengakuan Heechul barusan.

"Permainan apa lagi yang ingin kalian buat? Aku tak akan pernah tertipu lagi dengan semua kebohongan yang kalian lakukan itu." Ucap Kibum dingin seraya menatap tajam kearah Heechul.

"Aniya Bummie, aku sedang tak berbohong padamu. Apa yang ku katakan ini semuanya benar. Aku dan Siwon akan segera bercerai dalam waktu dekat ini karena anak yang ku kandung ini bukanlah anak Siwon melainkan anak Hangeng." Ucap Heechul mencoba menjelaskan. Perkataan Heechul tadi tentu saja membuat Kibum kembali terkejut.

"SUDAH CUKUP! JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERBOHONG LAGI PADAKU KARENA AKU TAK AKAN MEMPERCAYAINYA." Ucap Kibum marah. Ia tak terima, benar-benar tak bisa menerima perkataan Heechul tadi. Bagaimana bisa anak yang Heechul kandung itu darah daging suaminya sendiri Hangeng permainan apa lagi yang kali ini Heechul lakukan? Pikir Kibum dalam hati.

"Aku berkata yang sejujurnya Bummie. Aku dan Hangeng sudah memiliki hubungan rahasia sejak lama. Kejadian waktu itu dimana kau menangkap basah aku dan Siwon semua hasil rekayasa Hangeng saja. Aku dan Siwon ia jebak Bummie. Ku mohon percayalah padaku. Hangeng itu tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Heechul mencoba membuat Kibum percaya.

"Aniya! ANIYA! AKU TAK AKAN PERCAYA SEMUA PERKATAANMU ITU." ucap Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang hendak mengejarnya lagi tapi keburu di tahan oleh beberapa bodyguard suruhan Hangeng yang datang bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus mengejar Bummie!" ucap Heechul yang mencoba meloloskan diri dengan percuma dari dua orang bodyguard yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menemuinya lagi setelah ini." Ucap Sungmin dingin sebelum ia pergi bersama para bodyguardnya tadi meninggalkan Heechul yang terduduk sambil terisak di pinggir gang yang sepi itu hingga akhirnya Leeteuk datang menghampirinya.

"Chullie-ah, apa yang terjadi sayang? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut sambil memeluk tubuh bergetar Heechul.

"Umma, barusan aku bertemu dengan Bummie. Aku mengatakan semuanya tapi ia tak percaya." Ucap Heechul membuat Leeteuk terkejut.

"Bummie ada di sini?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya pelan masih dengan isakannya.

"Ia pergi umma, ia dibawa oleh orang-orang suruhan Hangeng itu." ucap Heechul lagi.

"Begitu. Sudah sayang kita cari Bummie lagi nanti tapi sekarang sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke rumah, appa sudah menunggumu di sana." Ucap Leeteuk yang membantu Heechul berdiri. Keduanya pun berjalan kembali menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka tadi berada.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Kibum kembali ke mansion Hangeng bersama Sungmin, Kyumin dan beberapa bodyguard lainnya. Selama perjalanan tadi Kibum terus saja terdiam, perkataan Heechul terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak mempercayai semua perkataan Heechul tadi.

"Nyonya kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Kibum yang sadar pun langsung beranjak turun dari dalam mobil yang pintunya sudah sengaja di bukakan oleh Kyuhyun yang tampaknya baru pulang dari bandara setelah mengantar kepergian Hangeng tadi ke China.

"Kyu kau di sini? Apa suamiku sudah pergi?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Aniya nyonya, tuan besar menunda keberangkatannya hingga nanti malam karena ada beberapa masalah yang belum terselesaikan disini." Ucap Kyuhyun mejelaskan.

"Jadi Hangeng belum pergi? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Tuan ada di dalam kamarnya saat ini nyonya." Jawab Kyuhyun setelahnya Kibum tampak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas di mana kamar ia dan Hangeng berada meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Sungmin dan anak mereka yang tertidur di dalam gendongan sang istri.

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dan Hangeng dengan perlahan, deritan pintu yang terbuka tampaknya sedikit mengusik Hangeng yang saat itu tampak sedang membuka beberapa berkas-berkas kantor di sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tadi. Hangeng menghentikan pekerjaannya saat melihat sosok sang istri yang telah kembali dari acara berbelanjangnya yang gagal itu.

"Bummie kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Hangeng pada Kibum yang berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di samping kanannya dengan manis.

"Ne, apa yang sedang Hannie lakukan disini? Kenapa tak jadi bernagkat ke China tadi?" Tanya Kibum seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hangeng sambil memeluk erat tubuh namja tampan tadi.

"Ada beberapa berkas yang masih harus ku urus dulu di sini jadi kalau tidak nanti malam maka besok pagi aku baru berangkat ke China." Jelas Hangeng pada Kibum yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Kau kenapa? Tampaknya kau tak sesemangat tadi pagi? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kau berbelanja dengan Sungmin dan Kyumin tadi?" Tanya Hangeng yang menangkap gelagat aneh pada anaenya itu. Kibum terdiam, mencoba memikirkan haruskah ia bercerita pada Hangeng atau tidak tentang kejadian tadi saat ia bertemu dengan Heechul.

"Aniya aku tak apa-apa hannie." Ucap Kibum berbohong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hangeng dan menyelipkan wajahnya di antara dada bidang sang suami.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Bummie, aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Berceritalah padaku sebelum aku mencari sendiri apa yang kau sembunyikan padaku itu." desak Hangeng dengan nada memerintahnya. Kibum menghela nafasnya perlahan, sepertinya percuma saja bila menyembunyikan semuanya dari Hangeng karena biar bagaimana pun ia menyembunyikannya sekarang pasti nanti Hangeng pun akan mengetahui semuanya dari Sungmin atau para bodyguard yang lain.

"Tadi acara belanjaku gagal, karena aku… karena aku bertemu dengan Heechul," Ucap Kibum akhirnya, ia tak mau Hangeng marah padanya karena itu lah ia memilih bercerita pada sang suami dari pada harus menyembunyikan semuanya karena unjung-ujungnya nanti pun Hangeng akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Hangeng yang saat itu tengah mengelu-elus rambut Kibum pun menghentikan gerakannya. Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapan Kibum dari tubuhnya membuat Kibum menatapnya heran. "Hannie? Apa Hannie marah padaku?" Tanya Kibum pada sang suami yang tampak enggan menatapnya.

"Apa saja yang sudah ia katakan padamu?" Tanya Hangeng dingin pada Kibum yang tampak ketakutan. Perlahan tetasan air mata membasahi wajah putih Kibum yang berangsur-angsur memerah.

"Dia bilang, dia akan segera bercerai dengan Siwon dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Kibum di tengah isakannya yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan-tahan. Kibum tampak takut Hangeng membencinya setelah ini dan mencampakannya seperti dulu Siwon dengan tega mencampakan dirinya, Kibum takut semua itu terulang kembali.

"Hanya itu yang dia katakan?" Tanya Hangeng tanpa melirik kearah Kibum yang menangis di samping kanannya, tampaknya melihat ke luar dari jendela kaca besar di depannya lebih mengasyikan dari pada melihat sosok sang istri di sebelahnya. Kibum terdiam, bibirnya sedikit kelu hendak mengatakan hal lain yang Heechul katakan beberapa saat yang lalu padanya.

"Dia… dia mengatakan kalau bayi yang di kandungnya itu bukan anak Siwon melainkan anak Hannie. Dan, dan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu juga hasil dari kelicikan Hannie." Ucap Kibum di tengah tangisannya.

"Kau percaya dengan semua yang ia katakan tentangku?" Tanya Hangeng pada Kibum seraya melirik kearah namja cantik tadi yang terus terisak pelan.

"Aniya, aku tak pernah mempercayainya lagi. Aku hanya mempercayai Hannie saja, aku hanya percaya padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh percaya padamu Hannie." Ucap Kibum yang langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Hangeng dan menangis hebat di dada bidang namja tampan tadi. Dengan perlahan Hangeng membalas pelukan Kibum seraya mengelus punggung namja cantik tadi.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Hangeng, beberapa saat setelahnya ia bisa merasakan anggukan kepala pelan dari Kibum, "Kalau aku mengatakan bayi yang Heechul kandung itu memang anakku dan kami memang pernah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya apa kau tetap akan terus percaya padaku dan berada di siniku?" Tanya Hangeng datar. Kibum merengangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hangeng seraya menatap wajah namja tampan di depannya itu.

"Ne, Bummie akan tetap percaya dan berada di samping Hannie apa pun yang terjadi." Balas Kibum yang kembali memeluk Hangeng. Hangeng langsung menunjukan seringainya mendengar jawaban dari Kibum seraya memeluk tubuh istri cantiknya itu.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu Honey, aku mencintaimu. Saranghae!" Ucap Hangeng sambil membingkai wajah Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai mengecupi wajah Kibum di mulai dari kening, kedua matanya, hidung, pipi dan terakhir di bibir kecil Kibum hingga ciuman panas sesaat pun terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Nado saranghae Hannie." Balas Kibum yang kembali memeluk Hangeng erat seolah-olah ia takut Hangeng berubah pikiran dan mencampakannya. Hangeng kembali menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban dari Kibum tadi.

'_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja Bummie. Semakin kau percaya padaku maka semakin mudah bagiku untuk menghancurkan keluargamu dan keluarga namja yang kau cintai itu.' _ucap Hangeng dalam hati seraya memeluk Kibum dan mengelus punggung namja cantik tadi. Perlahan Kibum tampak mulai tenang di dalam pelukan Hangeng bahkan isak tangisnya sudah tak terdengar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hannie." Panggil Kibum manja.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Apa kau yang menjebak Heechul dan Siwon beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanya Kibum ulang seraya terus memeluk Hangeng erat.

"Apa Heechul yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?" Tanya Hangeng balik.

"Eum." Kibum menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Apa kau mempercayai perkataannya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi, dengan cepat Kibum langsung mengelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Entahlah, hanya pemikiran bodohku saja." Balas Kibum pelan, Hangeng terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban sang istri barusan.

"Percayai apa yang kau anggap benar saja Bummie." Ucap Hangeng pada Kibum yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne, aku percaya pada Hannie." Ucap Kibum lagi membuat seringai terlukis jelas di bibir Hangeng.

"Bukan aku yang menjebak mereka." Ucap Hangeng lagi yang tentu saja itu hanya kebohongan belaka karena jelas-jelas memang ia yang merencanakan semua kebohongan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku percaya pada Hannie." Balas Kibum yang mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hangeng. Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Kibum di tubuhnya, mengangkat tubuh namja cantik tadi dan membawanya menuju ranjang mereka, Hangeng membaringkan tubuh Kibum di atas ranjang dengan bedcover berwarna cream itu.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah dengan semua yang terjadi seharian ini. Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini." Ucap Hangeng yang juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum yang langsung memeluknya erat lagi.

"Hannie tak jadi pergi ke China?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Aku akan menunda keberangkatanku hingga besok. Seharian ini aku akan menemanimu. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Ucap Hangeng seraya mengecup dahi Kibum kilat. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya, menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Hangeng dan mencoba untuk tidur.

'_Kau namja yang baik Kibum, tapi kau juga namja yang terlalu bodoh karena bisa dengan mudah ku bohongi. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengunakan kepolosanmu ini hanya demi kepentinganku.' _Ucap Hangeng dalam hati seraya menatap wajah terlelap Kibum di dalam dekapannya. Hangeng mengelus wajah Kibum dengan punggung tangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum bila mengingat tingkah manja Kibum padanya akhir-akhir ini. Elusan tangan Hangeng pun akhirnya singah di perut buncit Kibum, Hangeng merasakan ketenangan setiap kali ia mengelus perut Kibum yang tengah di huni sebuah nyawa itu.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 12 September 2012, 04.11 AM.


	11. Chapter 11

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

_Chapter 10._

"_Hannie." Panggil Kibum manja._

"_Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Hangeng._

"_Apa kau yang menjebak Heechul dan Siwon beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tany Kibum yang terus memeluk Hangeng erat._

"_Apa Heechul yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?" Tanya Hangeng balik._

"_Eum." Kibum menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan._

"_Apa kau mempercayai perkataannya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi, dengan cepat Kibum langsung mengelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi._

"_Entahlah, hanya pemikiran bodohku saja." Balas Kibum pelan, Hangeng terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban sang istri barusan._

"_Percayai apa yang kau anggap benar saja Bummie." Ucap Hangeng pada Kibum yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan._

"_Ne, aku percaya pada Hannie." Ucap Kibum lagi membuat seringai terlukis jelas di bibir Hangeng._

"_Bukan aku yang menjebak mereka." Ucap Hangeng lagi yang tentu saja itu hanya kebohongan belaka karena jelas-jelas memang ia yang merencanakan semua kebohongan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu._

"_Aku percaya pada Hannie." Balas Kibum yang mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hangeng. Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Kibum di tubuhnya, mengangkat tubuh namja cantik tadi dan membawanya menuju ranjang mereka, Hangeng membaringkan tubuh Kibum di atas ranjang dengan bedcover berwarna cream itu._

"_Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah dengan semua yang terjadi seharian ini. Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini." Ucap Hangeng yang juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum yang langsung memeluknya erat lagi._

"_Hannie tak jadi pergi ke China?" Tanya Kibum memastikan._

"_Aku akan menunda keberangkatanku hingga besok. Seharian ini aku akan menemanimu. Tidurlah kau pasti lelah." Ucap Hangeng seraya mengecup dahi Kibum kilat. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya, menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Hangeng dan mencoba untuk tidur._

'_Kau namja yang baik Kibum, tapi kau juga namja yang terlalu bodoh karena bisa dengan mudah ku bohongi. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengunakan kepolosanmu ini hanya demi kepentinganku.' Ucap Hangeng dalam hati seraya menatap wajah terlelap Kibum di dalam dekapannya. Hangeng mengelus wajah Kibum dengan punggung tangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum bila mengingat tingkah manja Kibum padanya akhir-akhir ini. Elusan tangan Hangeng pun akhirnya singah di perut buncit Kibum, Hangeng merasakan ketenangan setiap kali ia mengelus perut Kibum yang tengah di huni sebuah nyawa itu._

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 11 / 14.

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

_o0o_ Chapter 11 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Heechul masih tampak sangat sedih ketika ia dan kedua orang tuanya sampai di rumahnya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat saja membuat kedua orang tuanya tambah khawatir dengan keadaan anak mereka itu. Heechul masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil di papah oleh sang umma. Baru juga ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Siwon di sana yang tampak sudah menunggunya sejak lama, itu terlihat dari gelas teh yang sudah kosong di depan namja tampan tadi.

"Kau disini rupanya." Ucap Heechul yang langsung menghampiri Siwon dan duduk di seberang namja tampan tadi, "Umma, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" pinta Heechul pada Leeteuk yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya cepat sebelum namja cantik tadi melangkah pergi menghampiri sang suami dan mengajaknya pergi ke ruangan lain untuk memberikan waktu berdua pada Heechul dan Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Siwon mencoba memulai pembicaraan dan menghilangkan suasana sunyi di antara mereka yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Kau tak perlu berbasa-basi padaku Siwon. Langsung katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang, aku tahu kau mendatangiku karena kau memiliki hal penting yang kau ingin bicarakan bukan." Ucap Heechul pelan, Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan.

"Apa salah kalau aku sedikit berbasa-basi dengan istriku?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap Heechul yang tersenyum kecut di depannya.

"Sebaiknya tak perlu kalau kau hanya berniat menyindirku. Lagi pula, dalam waktu dekat aku bukan lagi istrimu bukan? Dan begitu pula kebalikannya." Balas Heechul santai.

"Ya kau benar, dalam waktu dekat kita memang bukan lagi sepasang suami istri tapi ku harap kita masih bisa berteman bukan malah saling bermusuhan." Ucap Siwon santai, Heechul tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Kau tak ingin kita bermusuhan setelah ini? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bukankah kau yang sangat membenciku disini bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu kau masih terus menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan terus menyalahkanku dengan semua yang telah terjadi." Ucap Heechul yang terbawa emosi, Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tahu semua tak akan semudah yang dibayangkannya.

"Ya aku tahu, aku sangat tahu dengan itu semua Heechul tapi setelahku pikirkan ulang semua terasa percuma saja. Mau sebenci dan semarah apa pun aku padamu itu tak akan bisa merubah semua yang sudah terjadi di antara kita. Karena itulah, ku harap kita bisa berbaikan dan saling bekerja sama. Bukankah kau ingin namja brengsek itu kembali padamu? Begitu pula dengan aku Heechul, aku masih ingin Kibum kembali padaku dan memulai semuanya sejak awal. Kita memiliki keinginan yang sama jadi apa salahnya kalau kita mencapai semua itu bersama-sama. Kita tak bisa bekerja masing-masing bukan?" Ucap Siwon membuat Heechul tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang salah dengan otakmu itu Siwon? Selama seminggu ini apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Tak ada, hanya sekedar mengintroveksi diri saja." Balas Siwon sambil mengendikkan bahunya, "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon pada Heechul.

"Ya kau benar, kita memang harus bekerja sama kalau ingin meraih apa yang kita inginkan." Ucap Heechul tersenyum pada Siwon yang langsung dibalas oleh namja tampan tadi, "Tapi aku tak suka kau menyebutnya dengan kata 'Brengsek', dia masih punya nama dan sebagai informasimu saja namanya itu Tan Hangeng tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat." Ucap Heechul lagi.

"Aku tak perduli dengan hal itu nyonya Kim Heechul." Balas Siwon ketus, Heechul tertawa pelan mendengar nada bicara Siwon yang tak suka tadi.

"Jadi apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang? Tak mungkin bukan kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengajakku berdamai?" Tanya Heechul seraya menatap Siwon yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kau memang tak ingin berbasa-basi padaku. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tanda tanganilah surat itu. Setelah kau membubuhkan tanda tanganmu disana maka kita resmi bercerai." Jelas Siwon sambil melemparkan sebuah map keatas meja yang langsung di ambil oleh Heechul. Tak perlu bertanya, Heechul tahu apa isi map tadi yang tak lain adalah surat cerainya dengan Siwon. Tanpa membaca isi surat di dalam map tadi Heechul langsung membubuhkan tanda tangannya di tempat yang Siwon tunjukan.

"Ini, aku sudah menandatanganinya. Kita bukan suami istri lagi setelah ini, kau bebas mengejar Kibum kembali begitu pula denganku." Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan map tadi pada Siwon yang langsung di sambut baik oleh sang namja tampan.

"Gomawo Heechul-ah." Ucap Siwon tulus yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Heechul, "Kurasa aku sudah tak memiliki keperluan lagi di sini jadi sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Ucapkan salam dan permintaan maafku pada kedua orang tuamu." Seru Siwon yang tampak bersiap-siap hendak pergi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kibum." Ucap Heechul membuat gerakan Siwon terhenti. Namja tampan tadi langsung menatap kearah Heechul dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Siwon memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tadi tak salah.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kibum saat dalam perjalanan kemari tadi dan kami pun sempat berbicara sesaat sebelum para bodyguard Hangeng membawanya pergi." Jelas Heechul yang menundukan wajahnya sedih. Siwon menatap Heechul tajam.

"D-dimana kalian bertemu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kau ingat café yang sering kalian datangi dulu?" Tanya Heechul pada Siwon yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya, "Kami bertemu di dekat sana, aku melihatnya sedang berada di dalam sebuah butik khusus pakaian bayi dan aku langsung berlari keluar dari dalam mobil menemuinya. Kibum sempat menghindariku tapi aku terus mengejarnya. Kami sempat berbicara sesaat, aku mengatakan semua kenyataan yang ada. Aku mengatakan tentang bayiku, perceraian kita dan juga kejahatan Hangeng tapi dia sedikit pun tak mau mempercayainya. Dia… dia sangat membenciku." Ucap Heechul pelan di akhir kalimat. Siwon mengusap wajah lelahnya setelah mendengar cerita Heechul tadi.

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu Siwon. Aku ingin semua ini tak terjadi. Aku merindukan saat-saat aku masih bersama Hangeng dulu dan juga saat-saat melihat kau dan Kibum bersama. Aku merindukan pelukan hangat Kibum, Siwon." Ucap Heechul di tengah isakan tangisnya. Butiran-butiran krystal cair yang sejak tadi di tahannya akhirnya mengalir keluar dari kedua bola mata redup Heechul. Siwon yang melihat Heechul menangis pun langsung menghampiri namja cantik tadi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung-nya sendiri sejak lama sebelum pernikahan mereka terjadi. Siwon duduk di samping Heechul, mengusap air mata namja cantik tadi dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat seorang adik pada hyung-nya.

"Kau tenang saja hyung, semua pasti bisa kembali seperti semula lagi. Percayalah!" Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Heechul yang masih terisak di dalam dekapannya. Heechul yang mendengar Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' seperti dulu sebelum semua masalah ini terjadi langsung merengangkan dekapan Siwon dan menatap kearah namja tampan tadi.

"Siwon~" Ucap Heechul lirih dan kembali terisak.

"Uljima hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kibum pasti bisa kembali berada di antara kita, kau bisa bersama namja brengsek itu dan aku pun bisa kembali pada Kibum. Semua akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, percayalah." Ucap Siwon membuat Heechul sedikit merasa tenang. Namja cantik tadi menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil kembali menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Siwon, sosok yang selama ini dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri bukan sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai suami dan namja yang pernah mengoyahkan rasa cintanya pada Hangeng.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Sehari setelah kejadian Kibum bertemu dengan Heechul yang menghancurkan acara berbelanjanya, kini namja cantik tadi tampak terduduk bosan di dalam kamarnya sambil sesekali ia menghela nafasnya berat. Baru tadi pagi Hangeng pergi meninggalkannya berangkat ke China dan ini belum ada lima jam dari waktu kepergian Hangeng itu tapi Kibum sudah merasa sangat bosan apa lagi kalau sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanya berkeliling di dalam rumah atau sekitar taman yang masih dalam lingkup kawasan mansion milik Hangeng. Tak ada Hangeng yang bisa diajaknya berbicara memang sangat membosankan dan entah bagaimana jadinya ia nanti karena Hangeng akan pergi selama dua minggu lebih dan selama dua minggu itu otomatis dia akan sendirian saja di rumah bersama beberapa pelayan dan bodyguard pribadi terntunya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Panggil Kibum pelan pada namja imut yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya lagi Kini Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan sebuah box bayi besar di mana di dalamnya terdapat kyumin yang tak lain adalah buah hatinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tak perlu heran kenapa di dalam kamar Kibum terdapat box bayi Kyumin karena Kibum sendiri lah yang memintanya. Selama Hangeng pergi ke China dia meminta pada suaminya itu agar membolehkan Kyumin tidur di dalam kamarnya sekedar untuk menemaninya dan menghilangkan rasa sepinya selama Hangeng tak ada di dekatnya serta hitung-hutung sekalian belajar bagaimana menjadi ibu yang baik sejak sekarang.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin yang sekarang telah berada di samping Kibum.

"Apa Kyumin masih tidur?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah lucunya pada Sungmin yang langsung tertawa pelan.

"Ne hyung, dia masih tidur dan dia baru saja tertidur dua puluh menit yang lalu setelah bermain sejak pagi dengan hyung." Balas Sungmin tenang. Kibum menghela nafasnya berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Huft… Apa bayi itu suka tidur Minnie?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menatap kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Sebagian besar waktu yang di miliki bayi memang mereka habiskan untuk tidur Hyung." Jelas Sungmin lagi.

"Membosankan, ku pikir ada seorang bayi itu akan terasa mengasyikan karena mereka bisa di ajak bermain terus tapi ternyata…" Ucap Kibum mengeluh membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan lagi.

"Kau harus ekstra sabar kalau memiliki bayi hyung. Mereka memang merepotkan tapi mereka juga yang akan mewarnai hari-harimu kelak." Ucap Sungmin dewasa.

"Yack! Sebenarnya usiamu itu berapa sih, kenapa kau jadi tampak lebih dewasa dariku?" Seru Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah majikannya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyung-nya sendiri itu.

"Kedewasaan seseorang tak bisa di kaitkan dengan umur hyung. Aku mungkin terlihat terlalu cepat dewasa dari umurku tapi aku menikmati semuanya." Jawab Sungmin membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau memang lebih dewasa dariku. Pantas saja Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Dan pantas saja kalian cepat memiliki Kyumin." Seru Kibum lagi yang membuat wajah Sungmin sedikit merona merah saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Kibum, "Aahahah… Lihat, wajahmu memerah Minnie." Goda Kibum pada Sungmin yang kini tampak salah tingkah.

"Hyung Sudah, jangan mengodaku terus." Ucap Sungmin yang mencoba menghindari Kibum dengan beranjak pergi menghampiri box Kyumin lagi. Kibum masih terus mentertawakan Sungmin yang kini tengah berbulshing ria akibat godaan Kibum tadi padanya.

"Minnie." Panggil Kibum saat ia sudah puas mentertawakan Sungmin.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Kibum.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar." Ucap Kibum seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Hyung ingin pergi kemana memangnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bosan saja terus di dalam rumah. Ku rasa sedikit berjalan-jalan di luar baik untukku dan juga bayiku." Ucap Kibum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Kibum.

"Ku coba menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu. Biar dia yang menemani hyung pergi, aku tak bisa ikut karena harus menjaga dan menunggu sampai Kyumin bangun. Bukankah babysister-nya hyung liburkan selama dua minggu ini? Jadi mau tak mau harus aku yang turun tangan menjaganya." Jelas Sungmin yang langsung mengeluarkan handphone-nya mencoba menghubungi sang suami.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata menjaga bayi itu sangat merepotkan juga." Ucap Kibum yang tampak sedikit menyesal karena sudah menambah daftar pekerjaan Sungmin karena ulahnya yang meliburkan kedua babysister Kyumin.

"Tak apa Hyung, lagi pula aku cukup senang karena dengan begini waktuku dengan Kyumin jadi sedikit bertambah." Ucap Sungmin yang langsung beberbicara dengan Kyuhyun di seberang telfon sana tanpa menghiraukan Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya kagum, "Hyung, Kyuhyun mau menemanimu. Dia menunggumu di bawah jadi bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis pada Kibum yang tampak sangat senang.

"Ne baiklah, suruh dia tunggu sebentar. Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu." Ucap Kibum yang langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dengan satu stel baju di tangannya. Tak lama Kibum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi tadi dengan baju berbeda, "Minnie aku pergi ya, pinjam suamimu sebentar." Ucap Kibum jahil yang hanya di angguki pelan oleh Sungmin. Kibum pun langsung beranjak pergi menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Kyu." Ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun ramah.

"Tak apa hyung, masuklah." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil untuk Kibum. Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tadi dan tak lama mereka mulai meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Tan tadi, "Hyung, apa kau punya tempat khusus yang ingin kau kunjungi? Katakan saja, aku pasti akan mengantar hyung kemana pun hyung mau." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Sebenarnya sih tak ada, aku hanya bosan terus berada di rumah. Kita berkeliling saja Kyu." Pinta Kibum yang di angguki Kibum. Audy hitam yang di kendarai Kyuhyun tampak mengelilingi tengah kota yang sedang padat-padatnya di saat jam pulang kerja begini. Di dalam mobil tadi tampak sunyi, baik Kibum mau pun Kyuhyun tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan keadaan it uterus terjadi hampir setengah jam lamanya.

"Kyu, bisa kau hentikan mobilnya di depan?" Tanya Kibum yang bernada meminta tadi. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya di sisi jalan.

"Kau mau turun di sini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Kibum yang hendak keluar dari dalam mobil, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, "Kau mau ke mana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Di dekat sini ada sebuah taman Kyu, aku ingin kesana sebentar. Kau tak perlu mengikutiku aku sedang ingin sendiri, aku tak akan lama jadi kau tak perlu cemas." Ucap Kibum cepat saat ia tahu Kyuhyun akan melontarkan kalimat protesnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa protes lagi saat Kibum dengan cepat keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menjauhinya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja mengikuti Kibum tapi ia tahu namja cantik tadi sedang ingin sendiri jadi tak ada salahnya bukan kalau memberikan Kibum sedikit waktu.

Kibum terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman yang sangat ia kenal betul. Di sepanjang jalan ia terus terkenang dengan masa-masa indahnya dulu bersama seseorang. Di sana, di taman kota itu dulu ia, Siwon dan Heechul sering pergi bersama. Bahkan di tempat itulah dulu Siwon untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkat kata cinta dan mengecup bibirnya, sehabis kencan pertama mereka dulu juga Siwon sempat mengajaknya ke taman itu. Taman yang penuh dengan sejarah cinta mereka. Harus Kibum akui kalau sampai detik ini ia memang masih mencintai Siwon, namja yang pertama kali mengajarinya arti dari sebuah cinta dan rasa sakit.

"Kibum." Ucap sebuah suara membuat Kibum dengan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya. Kibum begitu terkejut saat mendapati sosok Siwon di depan sana. Sosok namja yang masih terus ada di dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11.

_Kibum terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman yang sangat ia kenal betul. Di sepanjang jalan ia terus terkenang dengan masa-masa indahnya dulu bersama seseorang. Di sana, di taman kota itu dulu ia, Siwon dan Heechul sering pergi bersama. Bahkan di tempat itulah dulu Siwon untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkat kata cinta dan mengecup bibirnya, sehabis kencan pertama mereka dulu juga Siwon sempat mengajaknya ke taman itu. Taman yang penuh dengan sejarah cinta mereka. Harus Kibum akui kalau sampai detik ini ia memang masih mencintai Siwon, namja yang pertama kali mengajarinya arti dari sebuah cinta dan rasa sakit._

"_Kibum." Ucap sebuah suara membuat Kibum dengan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya. Kibum begitu terkejut saat mendapati sosok Siwon di depan sana. Sosok namja yang masih terus ada di dalam hatinya yang terdalam._

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 12 / 14.

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: T.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

_o0o_ Chapter 12 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

"Kibum." Ucap sebuah suara membuat Kibum dengan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya. Kibum begitu terkejut saat mendapati sosok Siwon di depan sana. Sosok namja yang masih terus ada di dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Siwon." Ucap Kibum lemah bahkan hampir tak terdengarkan lagi.

"Kau datang ke mari Bummie?" ucap Siwon dengan senyuman di bibirnya tapi senyuman itu langsung pudar begitu saja saat Kibum melangkah pergi meninggalkanya. Siwon tak tinggal diam, dia langsung berlari dan mencegah Kibum yang menghindarinya. Siwon mengcengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Kibum namun dengan cepat namja cantik tadi menangkis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucap Kibum ketus seraya menatap Siwon datar.

"Jangan pergi dulu kumohon." Pinta Siwon dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya, senyuman yang dulu begitu di sukai Kibum.

"Kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa pun lagi jadi biarkan aku pergi." Ucap Kibum dingin membuat hati Siwon terasa sangat sakit mendengarnya. Siwon sangat merindukan sikap manja Kibum dan juga perkataannya yang begitu hangat bukan Kibum yang seperti saat ini.

"Kumohon sebentar saja dengarkan aku." Pinta Siwon yang kembali menahan kepergian Kibum. Kibum kembali menampis tangan Siwon yang menyentuhnya membuat hati Siwon semakin terasa sakit tapi Siwon tahu kalau Kibum pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan kini.

"Jangan sentuh aku, aku bukan namja single yang bisa kau sentuh sesuka hatimu. Aku sudah memiliki suami yang ku cintai." Ucap Kibum masih dengan nada dinginya. Mendengar kalimat Kibum tadi hati Siwon serasa bagai tersambar petir. Secinta itukah kau dengan namja brengsek itu Bummie? Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan Heechul." Ucap Siwon yang sebisa mungkin tak menghiraukan perkataan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Aku tak perduli dengan hal itu. Kau mau menikah dan bercerai berkali-kali dengan banyak namja pun aku tak akan pernah perduli lagi padamu." Ucap Kibum dingin.

"Bohong, kau tak mungkin tak perduli padaku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku Bummie, jujurlah pada hatimu." Ucap Siwon sambil memegang kedua pundak Kibum dan menatap langsung ke dalam kedua bola mata Kibum yang tampak redup tak seperti dulu.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Choi. Dan asal kau tahu saja aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Satu-satunya namja yang kucintai hanya suamiku saja." Ucap Kibum membuat hati Siwon semakin teriris-iris dengan pernyataan palsunya karena memang Kibum masih mencintai namja tampan tadi tapi dia tak ingin mengakuinya lagi. Kibum terlalu takut, takut akan rasa sakit itu, takut kalau Siwon hanya berprilaku semu saat ini.

"Bohong! Kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi lalu kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Siwon yang berusaha menyangkal perkataan Kibum sebelumnya, "Kau merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kita bukan? Jawab dengan jujur Bummie?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi sambil mengoncang tubuh Kibum pelan. Kibum menepis kedua tangan Siwon yang mencengkram bahunya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Ucap Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon di sana.

"AKU AKAN TERUS MENUNGGUMI DI SINI KIBUM. AKU AKAN TERUS MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI KAU DATANG DAN MEMAAFKANKU. KALAU KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU DATANGLAH." Teriak Siwon di belakang sana tapi Kibum tak menghentikan langkanya bahkan ia malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju dimana Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil mereka tadi.

"Kita kembali Kyu." Pinta Kibum cepat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Kibum yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mobil dan memintanya untuk cepat pergi.

"Apa ada yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang terus menatap sedih ke luar jendela mobil.

"Aniya Kyu, aku hanya kelelahan saja." Bohong Kibum yang tentu saja Kyuhyun ketahui, Kyuhyun bukan namja yang bodoh untuk menebak keadaan Kibum saat ini. Tapi ia tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah istri dari tuannya itu, "Bisa kita pulang sekarang Kyu?" pinta Kibum. Tanpa membantah lagi Kyuhyun langsung menjalankan mobilnya, dari kaca spion dia bisa melihat wajah murung Kibum yang benar-benar berbeda dari saat pertama mereka keluar dari rumah tadi. Kyuhyun yakin memang ada yang terjadi tadi tapi ia tak ingin mengusik nyonya besarnya itu.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Tiga hari berlalu sejak hari mana Kibum dan Siwon bertemu di taman. Sejak hari itu Kibum jadi tampak diam dan itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap heran pada namja cantik tadi. Tapi walau pun begitu keduanya tak ada yang melapor pada Hangeng karena mereka mengirak sikap Kibum seperti itu karena ia tengah kesepian dan merindukan Hangeng di dekatnya. Hanya Kibum sendiri yang tahu apa yang kini tengah ia pikirkan, sejak hari itu Kibum memang jadi sering memikirkan Siwon dan perkataan namja tampan tadi terutama perkataan terkahir Siwon sebelum ia meninggalkan namja tampan tadi di taman tiga hari yang lalu.

"Hyung." Panggil Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kibum.

"Ne ada apa Minnie?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap namja manis di depannya yang sedang mengendong seorang bayi yang tampak rewel dan terus menangis, "Ada apa dengan Kyumin, kenapa dia terus rewel?" Tanya Kibum yang tampak khawatir.

"Tubuhnya panas hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun mau membawanya ke rumah sakit apa hyung mau ikut bersama kami. Hyung pasti bosan bukan di rumah terus jadi ikutlah keluar bersama kami, anggap saja sebagai jalan-jalan di sore hari." Ucap Sungmin sambil menenagkan Kyumin yang terus menagis di dalam gendongannya. Kibum tampak berpikir hingga akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Bersiap-siaplah hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun menunggu di bawah." Ucap Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Kibum yang langsung bersiap-siap.

Kibum masih terus memikirkan Siwon dan Hangeng bahkan saat ia sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan anak mereka. Perkataan Siwon yang akan terus menunggunya masih jelas terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepala Kibum bersama dengan perkataan Hangeng sebelum sang suami pergi agar ia tak berbuat macam-macam pun masih di ingatnya dengan jelas.

"Kyu bisakah kau berhenti di depan?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba saat mobil yang membawanya melewati taman dimana ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan lalu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan heran.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kibum keluar dari dalam mobil dengan sebuah payung di tangannya.

"Aku ingin ke café di sana Minnie. Kau dan Kyuhyun tak perlu mengikutiku. Kalian pergi saja ke rumah sakit dan periksakan keadaan Kyumin. Kasihan dia." Ucap Kibum pada dua namja yang kini tengah menatapnya heran.

"Tapi sekarang sudah mau hujan hyung, sebaiknya kau ikut bersama kami saja." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Aniya Kyu, aku benar-benar sedang ingin ke café di depan sana. Mungkin ini bawaan bayi. Aku janji tak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan tetap di sana sampai kalian pulang dari rumah sakit nanti. kalian bisa menjemputku di sana nanti." Jelas Kibum cepat.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Percayalah padaku Minnie, aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan menunggu kalian di sana. Kalau ada apa-apa denganku aku pasti langsung menghubungi kalian, aku janji." Ucap Kibum memotong perkataan Sungmin. Belum sempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjawab perkataan Kibum, namja cantik tadi sudah melesat menjauhi mobil. Keadaan Kyumin yang terus menagis membuat keduanya mau tak mau menuruti kemauan Kibum tadi.

Kibum terus berjalan menjauhi mobil yang tadi membawanya. Saat ia melihat mobil Kyuhyun melaju melewatinya Kibum semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bukan, Kibum bukan ingin ke café seperti apa yang di katakannya tadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kakinya malah membawa ia masuk ke dalam taman tadi. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kibum sempat melihat sosok namja itu. Sosok seorang Choi Siwon yang menunggunya di tempat yang sama saat tiga hari yang lalu mereka terakhir kali bertemu.

Siwon terduduk di bangku taman dengan posisi kepala menunduk, entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu Kibum di sana. Setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menunggu Kibum di tempat yang sama. Tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan kata cinta pada Kibum, tempat dimana pertama kalinya ia mengecup bibir manis Kibum, tempat yang menjadi saksi semua perasaannya pada namja cantik tadi. Tak ada kata lelah bagi Siwon untuk menunggu Kibum di sana bahkan rintikan hujan yang mulai membasahi kota pun tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Hujan yang awalnya berupa rintikan itu perlahan semakin deras dan Siwon masih tetap berada di sana dalam posisi yang sama tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Bodoh!" Sebuah suara terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Siwon, suara lembut yang begitu di rindukannya. Siwon mendongakan kepalanya menatap sesosok namja cantik di depannya yang tengah memayunginya, pantas saja Siwon tak merasakan tetesan hujan lagi. Ternyata Kibum sedang memayungi tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri basah terkena hujan.

"Kibum." Ucap Siwon senang dan langsung berdiri, meraih tubuh kecil Kibum lalu mendekapnya erat seolah-olah ia takut kalau Kibum akan berlari pergi lagi seperti apa yang dilakukannya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Lepaskan bodoh, tak sepantasnya kau memeluk istri orang lain." Ucap Kibum yang mendorong tubuh Siwon tapi dengan cepat Siwon kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kibum.

"Aku tak perduli, aku tak perduli Kibum. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu. Akhirnya kau mau juga datang kemari. Saranghae Bummie." Ucap Siwon tapi tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali oleh Kibum. Namja cantik tadi hanya terdiam di dalam dekapan Siwon dengan tangan kanan yang sejak tadi memegang payung yang terus memayungi keduanya, "Hujannya semakin lebat, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit karena kehujanan Bummie." Ucap Siwon yang langsung menarik tangan Kibum sebelum namja cantik tadi sempat menolak. Siwon membawa Kibum berteduh di sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Halte bus tadi cukup sepi dan memang hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana.

"Yack! Lepaskan! Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan, tak sepantasnya kau memeluk istri orang di tempat umum seperti ini." Protes Kibum saat Siwon memeluk tubuhnya lagi. Kibum memberontakan dirinya mencoba lepas dari dekapan Siwon tapi tenanga Siwon terlalu besar hingga akhirnya ia pasrah saat Siwon memeluknya semakin erat seolah-olah dengan begitu namja tampan tadi bisa memberitahukan kepada Kibum seberapa besar rasa rindunya.

"Aku tak perduli Kibum, aku terlalu senang karena kau mau datang menemuiku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku karena aku pun masih sangat mencintaimu Kibum." Ucap Siwon yang terus mendekap Kibum.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku di sini bukan berarti aku masih mencintaimu dan dengan sengaja datang padamu." Ucap Kibum yang akhirnya bisa lepas dari dekapan Siwon. Siwon terdiam lalu tertawa keras dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga air hujan kembali membuat tubunya basah, "Yack! Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Kibum yang langsung memayungi Siwon kembali membuat tawa namja tampan tadi semakin keras terdengar di tengah lebatnya hujan, "Berhanti tertawa Bodoh! Dan cepat berteduh!" bentak Kibum lagi membuat Siwon menghentikan tawanya seraya menatap kearah Kibum dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Aku memang bodoh Bummie, aku namja terbodoh di dunia ini karena pernah menyakiti namja yang sangat kucintai hingga akhirnya namja itu membenciku. Tapi aku bukan seorang pembohong dan pendusta sepertimu. Jujurlah pada hatimu Bummie, JUJURLAH! DAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU MEMANG MASIH MENCINTAIKU!" teriak Siwon di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Choi karena kau akan sakit sendiri nantinya." Jawab Kibum yang terus memayungi tubuh Siwon. Siwon kembali tertawa, tertawa mirik atas kebohongan yang Kibum lakukan.

"Kau ingat semua kenangan berharga kita di sini kan Bummie. Kau ingat saat aku berdiri di tengah hujan saat kau marah padaku di sini dulu? Aku mengingat semua dengan jelas Bummie, kau berteriak marah dan memayungiku seperti saat ini. Dan saat ku Tanya kenapa kau melakukan semua itu dengan jelas kau menjawab karena kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan mau melakukan semua itu kalau bukan karena kau mencintaiku Bummie. KAU INGAT ITU KAN BUMMIE?" teriak Siwon di depan Kibum yang terdiam, Kibum ingat dengan jelas pula kenangan manis itu, sangat jelas malahan, "Sekarang semua terjadi kembali Bummie dan kau dengan gampangnya menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri. Apa aku benar-benar sudah tak ada di dalam hatimu lagi?" Tanya Siwon dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan dari kedua matanya. Siwon berlutut di depan Kibum seraya mengengam erat dada Kirinya, "Kau tahu, di dalam sini masih jelas tertulis namamu. Aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu Kibum. Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya juga?" Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Lupakanlah semua Siwon, kita sudah sudah memiliki jalan cerita masing-masing jadi kumohon jangan campuri kehidupanku lagi." ucap Kibum yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berlutut tapi dengan cepat Siwon beranjak mencegah Kibum. Siwon menahan kepergian Kibum, namja tampan tadi menarik tubuh Kibum kearahnya dan tanpa permisi langsung mengecup bibir Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi terkejut dan melepaskan gengamannya pada payung yang sejak tadi di peganganya.

Di bawah derasnya hujan Siwon melumat bibir Kibum berharap namja cantik tadi akan membalas perlakuannya tapi yang ada Kibum tetap diam dan tak membalasnya sama sekali. Siwon kembali meneteskan air matanya yang langsung tersapu oleh derasnya hujan yang mebasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Bummie?" Tanya Siwon masih dalam posisi memdekap tubuh Kibum di bawah derasnya hujan, Kibum tak menjawan, namja cantik tadi hanya terdiam, "Tak bisakah kau merasakan ketulusanku Bummie?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil menatap kearah kedua mata Kibum sambil menarik tangan Kibum dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya sendiri. Perlahan Siwon kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya, Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta tanpa pemaksaan dan tanpa nafsu. Siwon merasakan sakit di dadanya saat Kibum hanya diam dan tak membalas perlakuannya selama beberapa saat tapi tak lama perlahan Kibum mulai membalas apa yang Siwon lakukan. Siwon terdiam dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kibum, ditatapnya wajah Kibum dalam lalu tersenyum bahagia, "Saranghae Bummie, saranghae." Ucap Siwon tulus.

"Nado…" Balas Kibum pelan tapi masih jelas terdengar oleh Siwon. Siwon merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Kibum membalas perasaannya kembali dan bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat, melampiaskan semua perasannya di sana dan kibum pun membalas pelukan hangat di bawah hujan itu.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 22 oktober 2012, 2.50 PM.

Dean nangis waktu ngetik chap ini, terlalu menghayati jalan cerita mungkin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12.

"_Kau ingat semua kenangan berharga kita di sini kan Bummie. Kau ingat saat aku berdiri di tengah hujan saat kau marah padaku di sini dulu? Aku mengingat semua dengan jelas Bummie, kau berteriak marah dan memayungiku seperti saat ini. Dan saat ku Tanya kenapa kau melakukan semua itu dengan jelas kau menjawab karena kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan mau melakukan semua itu kalau bukan karena kau mencintaiku Bummie. KAU INGAT ITU KAN BUMMIE?" teriak Siwon di depan Kibum yang terdiam, Kibum ingat dengan jelas pula kenangan manis itu, sangat jelas malahan, "Sekarang semua terjadi kembali Bummie dan kau dengan gampangnya menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri. Apa aku benar-benar sudah tak ada di dalam hatimu lagi?" Tanya Siwon dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan dari kedua matanya. Siwon berlutut di depan Kibum seraya mengengam erat dada Kirinya, "Kau tahu, di dalam sini masih jelas tertulis namamu. Aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu Kibum. Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya juga?" Ucap Siwon lirih._

"_Lupakanlah semua Siwon, kita sudah sudah memiliki jalan cerita masing-masing jadi kumohon jangan campuri kehidupanku lagi." ucap Kibum yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berlutut tapi dengan cepat Siwon beranjak mencegah Kibum. Siwon menahan kepergian Kibum, namja tampan tadi menarik tubuh Kibum kearahnya dan tanpa permisi langsung mengecup bibir Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi terkejut dan melepaskan gengamannya pada payung yang sejak tadi di peganganya._

_Di bawah derasnya hujan Siwon melumat bibir Kibum berharap namja cantik tadi akan membalas perlakuannya tapi yang ada Kibum tetap diam dan tak membalasnya sama sekali. Siwon kembali meneteskan air matanya yang langsung tersapu oleh derasnya hujan yang mebasahi tubuh mereka berdua._

"_Kau benar-benar sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Bummie?" Tanya Siwon masih dalam posisi memdekap tubuh Kibum di bawah derasnya hujan, Kibum tak menjawan, namja cantik tadi hanya terdiam, "Tak bisakah kau merasakan ketulusanku Bummie?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil menatap kearah kedua mata Kibum sambil menarik tangan Kibum dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya sendiri. Perlahan Siwon kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya, Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta tanpa pemaksaan dan tanpa nafsu. Siwon merasakan sakit di dadanya saat Kibum hanya diam dan tak membalas perlakuannya selama beberapa saat tapi tak lama perlahan Kibum mulai membalas apa yang Siwon lakukan. Siwon terdiam dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kibum, ditatapnya wajah Kibum dalam lalu tersenyum bahagia, "Saranghae Bummie, saranghae." Ucap Siwon tulus._

"_Nado…" Balas Kibum pelan tapi masih jelas terdengar oleh Siwon. Siwon merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Kibum membalas perasaannya kembali dan bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat, melampiaskan semua perasannya di sana dan kibum pun membalas pelukan hangat di bawah hujan itu._

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 13 / 14.

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: M.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

_o0o_ Chapter 13 _o0o_

_Author pov…_

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu, hubungan Kibum dan Siwon semakin membaik. Keduanya mulai sering bertemu secara diam-diam selama kepergian Hangeng ke China. Senyum di wajah Kibum mulai kembali seperti dulu. Ya, sosok Kibum yang lama hilang telah kembali. Kibum memang mencintai Siwon karena itulah ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya saat itu. Ia tak bisa terus menyangkal perasaan itu padahal rasa itu terus menghantui hati dan pikirannya.

Kibum tak perduli dengan apa kata orang nanti yang melihatnya kini bersama Siwon padahal statusnya masihlah seorang istri dari namja lain. Kibum sadar selama beberapa hari ini ia bisa dikatakan tengah berselingkuh di belakang Hangeng tapi ia tak memperdulikannya karena Siwon pun tak memperdulikan statusnya kini. Siwon malah memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia seorang namja single tanpa suami karena memang Siwon tak ingin mengakui kalau Kibum masih menjadi hak sahnya Hangeng.

"Bummie, kau merasa lebih baikan?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang Kini duduk di dalam pangkuan dan dekapannya. Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam apartement Siwon. Kibum berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kalau dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan seorang diri yang nyatanya kini diam malah tengah asik bermesraan dengan Siwon yang bisa di katakan selingkuhan atau pun kekasih gelapnya.

"Ne Wonnie, aku baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kibum lembut seraya mengecup bibir Siwon kilat membuat namja tampan tadi terkekeh pelan lalu menyentil hidung Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi memanyunkan bibirnya yang tak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Siwon yang langsung mengecup kilat bibir Kibum pula, "Nappenun." Ucap Kibum sambil mencubit hidung Siwon.

"Kau yang memulainya Chagya." Ucap Siwon yang kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kibum dan mengesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya di leher Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi tertawa geli.

"Wonnie geli, hentikan itu." Ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk wajah Siwon dengan jarinya seraya memasang wajah ngambeknya yang sejak dulu sangat disukai Siwon.

"Beri aku ciuman manis kalau kau mau aku menghentikannya." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk bibirnya dan mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada Kibum.

"Aniya." Ucap Kibum sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Bummie, sekali lagi saja." Rengek Siwon.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan memintanya sekali saja." Ucap Kibum ketus membuat Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Memang, jadi cepat berikan." Tagih Siwon sambil menunjuk bibirnya lagi.

"Mesum." Ucap Kibum yang akhirnya tetap saja mengecup bibir Siwon kilat membuat namja tampan tadi terkekeh geli dengan tingkah manja Kibum yang sangat di rindukannya itu.

"Mesum-mesum juga kau maukan." Balas Siwon cuek yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan sayang di perutnya oleh Kibum, "Bummie berhenti, sakit tahu." Ucap Siwon dengan nada ngambek di buat-buatnya.

"Siapa suruh mengodaku." Balas Kibum ketus lalu membalikan tubuhnya membuat Siwon memeluknya dari belakang lagi. "Wonnie." Panggil Kibum pelan membuat Siwon menghentikan aksinya yang asik mengecupi bahu Kibum tadi.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Siwon yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Sudah dua minggu lebih Hangeng pergi ke China dan dalam waktu dekat dia pasti akan segera pulang. Kalau hangeng pulang kita pasti jadi jarang bertemu." Ucap Kibum pelan, Siwon tak suka Kibum membuka topic pembicaraan tentang suami sahnya itu dan ketidak sukaan Siwon terlihat jelas dengan mengendornya pelukan Siwon.

"Bummie."

"Ne?"

"Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku." Pinta Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya, "Siapa yang lebih kau cintai, aku atau suami sahmu itu?" Tanya Siwon berbisik di telingga Kibum seraya mengecupi bagian sensitive Kibum tadi. Kibum terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan Siwon barusan, "Kenapa diam saja? Jawablah, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu itu." Ucap Siwon yang mulai mengecupi leher Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu Wonnie tapi Hangeng tetap suamiku dan appa dari bayi yang ku kandung." Jawab Kibum akhirnya membuat dada Siwon terasa nyeri.

"Jadi jawabannya, kau juga mencintai namja itu?" Tanya Siwon lagi yang mulai menghisap leher Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi bergerak gelisah di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tak tahu Wonnie, aku binggung. Kumohon jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi." Pinta Kibum lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Kibum, sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Siwon sambil memiringkan kepala Kibum dan mengecup bibir Kibum lembut.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Wonnie." Balas Kibum setelah ciuman memabukan tadi berakhir.

"Kau mencintaiku? Apa kau mau berkorban untukku? Bercerailah dengan suamimu itu lalu setelahnya kita menikah." Ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kibum dan menyisihkan poni namja cantik tadi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kibum terdiam sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, "Waeyo? Kau tak mau?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap kearah kedua mata Kibum.

"Aku… aku tak bisa Wonnie. Aku tengah mengandung anaknya kini." Balas Kibum yang tampak sedih.

"Jadi kau ingin hubungan kita terus seperti ini? Tak jelas dan tanpa tujuan? Bukan hanya kau yang tengah mengandung anak dari namja itu Kibum. Heechul hyung pun tengah mengandung anaknya bukan, bahkan sampai detik ini pun Heechul hyung masih mencintai namja itu. Bercerailah dengan suamimu itu Kibum, setelah kalian bercerai kau bisa memulai semuanya denganku dan namja itu pun bisa memulai kembali hubungannya dengan Heechul hyung. Aku akan menerima anakmu dan namja itu layaknya anakku sendiri Kibum, jadi kumohon lakukanlah permintaanku itu." Pinta Siwon pada kibum. Kibum terdiam dan dengan perlahan ia melepaskan dekapan Siwon dan beranjak dari atas pangkuan namja tampan tadi membuat Siwon terheran-heran.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tak menyukai perkataanku tadi?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang kini terdiam di sampingnya, "Atau kau tak suka kalau aku membahas tentang Heechul hyung? Kau masih membencinya?" Tanya Siwon yang ternyata tepat sasaran karena Kibum langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Ne, aku membencinya karena dia yang telah membuatmu berpaling dariku, dia yang sudah merampasmu dariku, aku benar-benar membencinya Wonnie." Ucap Kibum yang tampak sedikit emosi.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu Bummie? Semua yang terjadi bukan karena keinginan aku atau pun Heechul hyung. Kami di paksa Bummie, appa memukuli saat aku menolak untuk menikahi Heechul hyung yang ternyata saat itu tengah mengandung anak suamimu sekarang dan Heechul hyung juga di ancam oleh appa-mu. Dia mau menerima pernikahan itu juga demi kau Bummie. Kami sama-sama merasa sakit saat itu. Aku tahu kau sakit saat pernikahan kami berlangsung tapi tak tahukan kau kalau kami pun merasakan rasa sakit itu Bummie." Jelas Siwon pada Kibum yang mulai terisak tanpa suara, "Kumohon jangan menagis Bummie, jangan pernah kau keluatkan air matamu lagi di depanku karena itu hanya membuatku sakit saja." Ucap Siwon yang dengan perlahan mengusap air mata Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu Wonnie, aku takut kau berpaling dariku lagi. aku takut kau akan kembali padanya." Ucap Kibum yang kini telah memeluk erat tubuh Siwon seolah-olah ia takut kehilangan namja tampan tadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Bummie dan percayalah kalau aku akan selalu ada dan terus untukmu." Ucap Siwon yang membalas pelukan Kibum, "Saranghae!" Ucap Siwon tulus seraya menatap wajah Kibum.

"Nado Wonnie." Balas Kibum sebelum akhirnya Siwon membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman memabukan yang menuntut. Dengan perlahan siwon membaringkan tubuh Kibum di sofa panjang tempat mereka berada tadi tanpa menghentikan lumatan bibirnya bahkan saat Siwon mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Kibum pun mereka masih tetap berciuman panas, "Wonnie apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Tanya Kibum sambil menahan tangan Siwon yang hendak membuka celanan longer yang di gunakannya.

"Kita akan sangat susah untuk bertemu setelah ini, jadi ku mohon biarkan aku menyentuhmu kali ini." pinta Siwon sambil menatap kedua mata Kibum. Kibum yang akhirnya luluh pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Siwon mulai membuka pakaian Kibum lagi membuat tubuh namja cantik tadi terpampang jelas di depannya sebelum akhirnya ia pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya sendiri lalu kembali menindih tubuh kecil Kibum yang polo situ dengan tubuhnya yang polos juga. Siwon melumat bibir Kibum kembali seiring dengan tangannya yang terus bergerilya di tubuh polos Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi mulai terangsang.

"Wonnie kumohon jangan tinggalkan tanda apa pun." Pinta Kibum saat Siwon mulai mencumbui leher, bahu dan dadanya membuat Kibum terus mendesah dan melontakan namanya. Siwon sangat merindukan desahan Kibum itu, desahan yang dulu sering di dengarnya saat mereka bercinta secara diam-diam di sekolah atau pun di hotel yang Siwon sewa.

"Kau cepat sekali terangsang sayang." Ucap Siwon jahil sambil mengurut dan mengocok kejantanan Kibum. Wajah Kibum merona merah bukan hanya karena perkataan Siwon tapi juga karena apa yang tengah namja tampan tadi lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan mengodaku, kau sendiri juga sudah tegang bukan." Ucap Kibum yang kini telah meraih junior Siwon dan mengocoknya perlahan membuat namja tampan tadi ikut mendesah nikmat.

"Aku tak tahan Bummie, bolehkan aku merasukimu?" pinta Siwon yang di angguki oleh Kibum. Siwon tersenyum senang dan mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Kibum.

"Pelan-pelan Wonnie, ingat aku sedang hamil saat ini." Pinta Kibum, Siwon tak membalas namja tampan tadi malah dengan jahilnya mengesekan ujung juniornya di depan hole Kibum, "Wonnie jangan mempermainkanku, cepat masukan." Protes Kibum membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan karena ketidak sabaran Kibum tadi. Dengan perlahan akhirnya Kibum pun mulai memasukan miliknya ke dalam hole sempit Kibum yang tetap rapat walau sudah pernah di rasuki oleh dua namja berbeda itu.

"Kalau sakit katakan saja, aku akan menghentikannya." Ucap Siwon yang tak tega melihat Kibum meringis sakit, Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aniya teruskan saja tapi dengan perlahan." Ucap Kibum. Siwon kembali mengerkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, ia tak ingin menyakiti Kibum yang tengah mengandung dengan aktifitas mereka saat ini. Siwon melumat bibir Kibum lagi seraya mengerkan pinggulnya membuat miliknya terus keluar masuk ke dalam hole Kibum. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, Siwon terus memberikan rangsangan di dada dan milik Kibum mencoba membuat Kibum melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Desahan demi desahan terus terdengar di dalam ruang tamu apartement Siwon tadi seiring dengan kegiatan panas yang di lakukan oleh kedua namja di dalamnya. Siapa yang mengira dua jam sudah terlewati begitu saja tapi kedua namja tadi masih terus melampiaskan hasrat mereka satu sama lain hingga sebuah erangan panjang terdengar dari kedua bibir namja tadi.

"Kau lelah Bummie?" Tanya Siwon pada namja cantik yang bersender di atas tubuhnya. Deangan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu tidurlah." Suruh Siwon seraya membelai rambut Kibum.

"Aniya aku tak bisa, sudah tiga jam lebih aku di sini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin biasa curiga kalau aku terlalu lama berada di luar rumah." Ucap Kibum yang langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Siwon membuat milik Siwon terlepas dari dalam Holenya.

"Ne aku mengerti, kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Kau tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan berantakan begini bukan, mereka bisa curiga nanti." Ucap Siwon yang langsung mengendong tubuh ringan Kibum dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama keduanya tampak sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang lengkap membalut tubuh polos mereka tadi, "Ku antar kau sampai ke tempat dimana kita bertemu tadi." Ucap Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Keduanya pun langsung keluar dari dalam apartemet Siwon.

Siwon dan Kibum langsung terdiam di tempat saat melihat sosok namja itu di depan sana bersama dengan beberapa bodyguard-nya. Sosok itu menatap kearah keduanya dengan tatapan benci dan penuh amarah membuat Kibum bergetar ketakutan.

"Han… Hangeng." Ucap Kibum pelan.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 22 oktober 2012, 04.09 PM.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13.

_Desahan demi desahan terus terdengar di dalam ruang tamu apartement Siwon tadi seiring dengan kegiatan panas yang di lakukan oleh kedua namja di dalamnya. Siapa yang mengira dua jam sudah terlewati begitu saja tapi kedua namja tadi masih terus melampiaskan hasrat mereka satu sama lain hingga sebuah erangan panjang terdengar dari kedua bibir namja tadi._

"_Kau lelah Bummie?" Tanya Siwon pada namja cantik yang bersender di atas tubuhnya. Deangan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu tidurlah." Suruh Siwon seraya membelai rambut Kibum._

"_Aniya aku tak bisa, sudah tiga jam lebih aku di sini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin biasa curiga kalau aku terlalu lama berada di luar rumah." Ucap Kibum yang langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Siwon membuat milik Siwon terlepas dari dalam Holenya._

"_Ne aku mengerti, kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Kau tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan berantakan begini bukan, mereka bisa curiga nanti." Ucap Siwon yang langsung mengendong tubuh ringan Kibum dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama keduanya tampak sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang lengkap membalut tubuh polos mereka tadi, "Ku antar kau sampai ke tempat dimana kita bertemu tadi." Ucap Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Keduanya pun langsung keluar dari dalam apartemet Siwon._

_Siwon dan Kibum langsung terdiam di tempat saat melihat sosok namja itu di depan sana bersama dengan beberapa bodyguard-nya. Sosok itu menatap kearah keduanya dengan tatapan benci dan penuh amarah membuat Kibum bergetar ketakutan._

"_Han… Hangeng." Ucap Kibum pelan._

_o0o_ Broken _o0o_

Title: Broken

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 14 / 14.

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Other Cast:

TOPGD

KangTeuk

Rated: M.

Genre: Angst, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

Disclaimer: Broken By Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

_o0o_ Chapter 14 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

"Han… Hangeng." Ucap Kibum pelan dan terdapat nada takut di dalamnya. Kibum kini benar-benar layaknya seperti seorang istri yang tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh di belakang suaminya dan memang itulah keadaan yang terjadi di sini sekarang.

"Pintar sekali kau Kibum, kau bermain di belakangku selama aku tak ada. Kau pikir aku tak mengetahui semua yang sudah kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" Tanya Hangeng lalu menampar pipi Kibum dengan kencang membuat Siwon mengeram tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek." Ucap Siwon yang tak terima Hangeng menampar Kibum. Siwon hendak membalas memukul Hangeng tapi keburu di tahan oleh beberapa bodyguard yang tadi di bawa oleh suami Kibum itu.

"Kau yang brengsek Choi, apa kau tak sadar siapa namja yang sudah kau rayu huh? Kau merayu istriku yang sedang mengandung anakku saat ini dan yang lebih menjijikannya lagi kau meniduri istriku ini." ucap Hangeng sambil menjambak rambut Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi memekik kesakitan.

"Sakit… lepaskan Han.. kumohon." Ucap Kibum terisak saat merasakan sakit akibat jambakan Hangeng di rambut panjangnya. Siwon semakin memberontak saat melihat Hangeng yang semakin menyakiti Kibum.

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang pelacur Kibum, kau benar-benar murahan." Ucap Hangeng yang penuh emosi, "Kau lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada kekasihmu itu. Habisi dia." Ucap Hangeng pada beberapa bodyguardnya yang langsung menghajar Siwon tanpa ampun membuat namja tampan tadi mengerang kesakitan akibat semua pukulan dan tendangan yang di terimanya. Kibum kembali terisak saat melihat tubuh Siwon yang tak berdaya di pukuli oleh orang-orang Hangeng itu.

"Hentikan Han, kumohon hentikan." Pinta Kibum terisak, bukannya memerintakan orang-orang tadi berhenti Hangeng malah tertawa senang melihat Siwon tak berdaya.

"Hiburan yang menarik bukan, itu akibatnya kalau kau berani macam-macam." Bisik Hangeng di telinga Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia menyeret Kibum pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang sudah babak belur terkapar di depan pintu apartementnya sendiri yang tertutup rapat.

Dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada Siwon berusaha bangkin dan mengejar Kibum, ia takut Hangeng melukai namja cantik tadi. Siwon tak ingin Kibum terluka. Saat sudah berada di depan lobi apartementnya Siwon tak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan Kibum di sana. Siwon yakin Hangeng sudah membawanya pergi.

"Wonnie apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Heechul khawatir saat melihat tubuh Siwon yang bersandar di dinding sambil mengengam perutnya dan di sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka memar dan darah.

"Heechul hyung. Hyung kita harus cepat... Namja itu, dia membawa Kibum, hyung. Aku takut dia melukai Kibum." Ucap Siwon terbata-bata karena rasa sakit di dadanya. Heechul yang mengerti maksud Siwon langsung memapah namja tampan tadi masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau tenaglah, kita kejar mereka." Ucap Heechul yang langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hangeng sambil berusaha menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan memberitahukan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Kibum terus memberontakan dirinya saat Hangeng menyeret tubuhnya ketika mereka baru sampai di depan rumah namja tampan tadi. Hangeng yang kesal karena Kibum tak bisa diam pun kembali menampar wajah Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi terjatuh di tanah sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang sudah dua kali di tampar oleh Hangeng dalam waktu dekat.

"Yack! Hangeng apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku. Lepaskan dia." Ucap Kangin yang juga baru sampai di sana dan melihat secara langsung Hangeng memukul Kibum tadi.

"Appa…" Ucap Kibum pelan saat melihat sosok ayah kandungnya itu.

"Cih, dasar penggangu. Kemari kau." Ucap Hangeng yang kembali menjambak rambut Kibum dan menari namja cantik tadi untuk berdiri, "Apa yang kalian mau?" Tanya Hangeng pada keempat namja di depannya yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tua Kibum dan Siwon.

"Lepaskan Kibum, Tan." Ucap Seunghyun yang di respon remeh oleh Hangeng.

"Jangan banyak omong Choi." Ucap Hangeng yang kini tengah mendongkan pistolnya di depan keempat namja tadi yang tampak tersentak kaget.

Dor…

Dor…

Dua tembakan terdengar dan dua buah peluru keluar dari pistol Hangeng tepat mengenai lutut dan dada Seunghyun membuat namja yang tak lain adalah appa Siwon itu roboh seketika membuah Jiyoung memekik melihat suaminya tertembak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Han, hentikan semuanya." Pinta Kibum di tengah isakan tagisnya.

"DIAM KAU! KAU LIHAT, LIHAT NAMJA ITU! NAMJA YANG KAU SEBUT DIA APPA-MU ITU, KAU LIHAT BAGAIMANA DIA MATI DI TANGANKU!" Bentak Hangeng yang di iringi dengan sebuah tembakan lagi. Kibum terdiam saat kedua matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana peluru Hangeng nemebus dada Kiri appa-nya dan dia juga melihat dengan jelas saat tubuh appa-nya itu roboh di depannya.

"Appa…" ucap Kibum pelan dan kembali terisak keras, "Apa yang kau lakukan, kau membunuh appa-ku." Ucap Kibum yang terus memberontak di dalam dekapan Hangeng membuat namja tampan tadi semakin menjambak rambutnya.

"AAPPPAAA!" seriak sebuah suara yang tak lain milik Heechul saat ia melihat tubuh appa-nya berada di dalam dekapan sang umma. Heechul langsung berlari memeluk tubuh appa-nya begitu pula dengan Siwon, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada appa-ku, kenapa kau membunuh appa-ku Han?" isak Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh Kangin dan menatap Hangeng tajam yang tengah menyeringai senang di depannya.

"Brengsek! Kubunuh kau!" ucap Siwon emosi tapi Hangeng langsung menodongkan pistolnya di depan siwon membuat namja tampan tadi terdiam di tempatnya. Hangeng menyeret Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah mereka sambil tertawa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Dengan tangannya ia bisa membunuh dua namja yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau pembunuh!" Ucap Kibum yang terus memberontak di dalam dekapan Hangeng.

"DIAM! KAU PIKIR APPA-MU ITU BUKAN SEORANG PEMBUNUH JUGA? SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA AKU SUDAH BERBAIK HATI MENYINGKIRKAN NAMJA YANG TAK PERNAH MENGAKUI KEBERADAANMU ITU!" Bentak Hangeng kesal pada Kibum yang terus terisak di dalam dekapannya.

"Dia tetap appa-ku kenapa kau membunuhnya?" isak Kibum membuat Hangeng kesal dan kembali memukul namja cantik tadi.

Dor…

Sebuah tembakan menghentikan pergerakan Hangeng. Di depan sana tampak Siwon tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol juga kearahnya. Hangeng tersenyum sinis lalu kembali menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam dekapannya, menjadikan Kibum sebagai tamengnya.

"Ayo tembak lagi kalau kau berani." Tantang Hangeng yang mengarahkan ujung senjatanya di kepala Kibum.

"Lepaskan Kibum brengsek! Kita selesaikai ini berdua." Ucap Siwon geram, Hangeng tertawa keras sebelum dia kembali menembakan sebuah peluru yang tepat mengenai tubuh Siwon membuat namja tadi rubuh seketika. Teriakan keras Kibum terdengar saat ia melihat namja yang di cintainya tertembak.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan, kau pembunuh Han!" ucap Kibum yang semakin terisak.

"Siwon…" ucap Heechul lemah saat melihat tubuh Siwon terkapar di lantai dengan banyak darah keluar dari luka tempakannya. Hangeng yang melihat keberadaan Heechul disana langsung menarik paksa Kibum ke lantai atas, ia membawa Kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Lepaskan aku, pembunuh!" ucap Kibum yang terus meronta-ronta di dalam dekapan Hangeng.

"Arrgghhtt… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Bentak Hangeng marah saat Kibum mengigit lengannya, Hangeng memukul wajah Kibum lagi dengan ujung pistolnya membuat Kibum sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, sebaiknya kau ikut mati saja bersama appa dan kekasihmu itu." ucap Hangeng sambil menjambak dan menyeret Kibum ke dalam kamar mandi. Hangeng menghidupkan kran air dan mengisikan air ke dalam bath up hingga penuh.

"Lepaskan, apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku?" Tanya Kibum ketakutan sambil bergerak mundur menjauhi Hangeng tapi dengan cepat namja tampan tadi menariknya dan menampar wajahnya lagi.

"Kau bertanya apa yang ingin ku lakukan? Ini yang ingin kulakukan padamu." Ucap Hangeng yang menegelamkan kepala Kibum ke dalam bath up yang penuh terisi air tadi membuat Kibum terus berontak karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Huh… huh… huh… lepaskan… mmmppp… huh… huh… mmm…" Hangeng terus melakukan hal tadi kepada Kibum membuat tubuh namja cantik tadi melemas. "Hentikan kumohon…" Pinta Kibum lemah tapi Hangeng tak menghiraukannya, namja tampan tadi masih tampak melakukan hal yang sama pada Kibum beberapa kali, "Cukup… huh… huh… apa… ka… kau tak kasihan padaku… huh… huh… aku sedang mengandung anakmu Han." Ucap Kibum dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Hangeng tertawa mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Kau mengandung anakku? Dimana? Ah… di dalam sini benar?" Tanya Hangeng yang mengelus perut buncit Kibum lalu meremasnya dengan brutal membuat Kibum mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakit… hentikan Han." Pinta Kibum yang terus meringis saat Hangeng meremas perutnya.

"Kau bodoh sekali Kibum, kau pikir dia anakku? Kau salah besar kalau mengirai bayi di dalam perutmu ini anakku. Kau ingin mendengar sebuah fakta indah? Dia anakmu dan namja Choi itu tapi sayangnya kau tak akan bisa memilikinya lagi karena aku akan membunuhnya juga sama seperti aku membuhun keluargamu dan namja itu tadi. Aku akan membuatnya bertemu dengan appa-nya di alam sana." Ucap Hangeng yang semakin keras merekas perut Kibum membuat Kibum memekik sakit dan perlahan darah mulai membanjiri lantai kamar mandi yang berproslen putih itu.

Pprraaanggg…

Terdengar sebuah benda pecah yang berasal dari sebuah vas bunga yang Heechul pukulkan tepat di kepala Hangeng hingga kepala namja tadi berdarah. Hangeng menghentikan aksinya meremas perut Kibum dan meninggalkan namja cantik tadi yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan darah di sekelilingnya. Hangeng beranjak berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap penuh amarah pada namja cantik yang tampak ketakutan di depannya Kini. Heechul yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan tatapan Hangeng langsung beranjak mundur dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi tadi dengan di ikuti Hangeng.

"Jangan mendekat, menjauh dariku." Ucap Heechul ketakutan.

"Namja sialan, apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku." Ucap Hangeng yang langsung mencengkram tangan Heechul yang saat itu hendak kabur.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Pinta Heechul yang terus meronta-ronta hingga akhirnya Hangeng menampar pipinya membuat tubuh Heechul terjatuh di atas ranjang.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat!" Bentak Hangeng sambil menjambak rambut Heechul membuat namja cantik tadi menangis ketakutan, "Kau ingin membunuhku huh? Katakan! Kau ingin aku mati?" bentak Hangeng yang semakin membuat Heechul takut, Heechul pun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan di tengah isakan tangis ketakutannya.

"LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!" maki sebuah suara membuat Hangeng melepaskan jambakannya pada Heechul.

"Ternyata kau belum mati huh." Ucap Hangeng sinis saat melihat Siwon yang masih hidup di depannya walau tubuhnya sudah di banjiri dengan banyak darah.

"Aku tak akan mati sebelum kau mati." Balas Siwon tegas membuat Hangeng tertawa mengejek.

"Baik, kita lihat siapa yang akan mati terlebih dahulu kau atau aku." Ucap hangeng yang langsung mengarahkan pistolnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tembakan.

Dor…

Peluru tadi tepat menembus sebuah tubuh yang langsung tersungkur begitu saja. Kedua mata Hangeng terbelalak saat melihat dengan perlahan tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Chullie…" ucap Hangeng dengan nada bergetarnya saat melihat tubuh Heechul terkapar di lantai. Ya, peluru tadi memang menembus tubuh Heechul bukan tubuh Siwon karena Heechul langsung berlari kearah Siwon saat Hangeng menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Heechul menyelamatkan nyawa Siwon, dia rela menjadi tameng untuk namja yang sudah di angapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu, "Chullie…" ucap Hangeng lagi yang langsung menghambur dan memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Heechul. Sedangkan Siwon ia langsung menghampiri Kibum yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul.

"Chullie apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menghalangiku membunuhnya?" Tanya Hangeng terisak sambil terus memeluk tubuh Heechul yang bersimbah darah.

"Hannie… ku… kumo… mohon… hen… henti… kan… semuanya…" Ucap Heechul terbata-bata dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, Hangeng semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan air mata terus keluar memnanjiri wajahnya, "A… aakkkuuu… mmeee… mmeeennn… mmeeennnccintaiiimmuuu…" Ucap Heechul sebelum tubuhnya melemas dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

"Chullie bangung! Chullie! Kumohon bangun! CHULLIE!" Teriak Hangeng nyaring sambil terus memeluk dan menciumi wajah namja cantik yang begitu di cintainya itu.

"Bummie… bangun…" ucap Siwon lemah saat melihat tubuh tak berdaya Kibum. Di tariknya tubuh namja cantik tadi ke dalam dekapannya.

"Woo… wwoonnniiieee… sseee… seeemmmuuaaa… nnnyyaa… sssuu… sssuudddaaahhh beeerrr… aaakkhhiirrr… aaa… aaakkkuuu mmmeeennnccciiinnntaaaiimmuu …" Ucap Kibum sebelum tubuhnya lemas dan kedua matanya tertutup.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kibum kumohon bertahanlah… bertahanlah!" ucap Siwon terisak sambil memeluki tubuh Kibum, "Semua karena kau! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!" ucap Siwon yang menodongkan di pistolnya kearah Hangeng yang saat itu juga sudah menodongkan pistol miliknya kearah Siwon.

Dor…

Dor…

Dua tembakan terdengar di waktu yang bersamaan dan dua buah timah panas menembus kedua tubuh itu di waktu yang bersamaa membuat tubuh keduanya terjatuh di dalam dekapan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 22 oktober 2012, 05.49 PM.

End… End… End… ga akan ada sequel karena emg dari awal ff ini di buat akhir ceritanya sampai di sini saja. Untuk selanjutnya, silahkan para readers membayangkannya masing-masing saja.

Di chap sebelum-sebelumnya banyak yang minta death chara, tuh udh di kasih. Ada juga yang minta mending Kibum meninggal aja biar dia ga tersakiti lagi dan bahagia di surga sana, itu juga udh tuh tapi… dean mau buat adil seadil-adilnya jadi deh ceritanya seperti ini #Nyengir gaje. Dan bagi readers yg mengenal Dean pasti mereka tahu Dean itu anti bgt ma yg nama.a Crack Pair jd jgn pernah berharap ad crack pair d ending ff Dean. Mau sebanyak apa pun HanBum or SiChul moment di ff ini ttp aja yg paling the best itu moment.a SiBum di akhir". Maka.a khusus d ffn q suka mls bls review krna sma isi review ngomongin soal HanBum (Ini nih yg kadang suka buat Dean mls ngelanjutin ff ini n suka uring"an d fb, gara" Dylan oppa tuh yg ngetik ff.a k banyakan HanBum moment.a… Beginilah kalau ff yg dibuat oleh dua org, tp ttp aja banyakan q yg kerja buat ff ini kecuali di bagian HanBum / SiChul moment itu Dylan yg buat).

Dari chap 1-14 yg bisa nebak kl anak yg di kandung Kibum itu anak Siwon cuma beberapa org, cuma ad 3/4 org kl ga salah tp mrka jg ga begitu yakin. Penjelasan kenapa Kibum hamil anak Siwon bukan anak Han itu karena di chap awal Han ngasihnya pil buat ngegugurin anak.a Kibum bukan langung operasi. Temenku yang hamil n ngegugurin anaknya pakai pil aja kaga gugur dalam percobaan pertama, cuma pendarahan terus sekitar 1 bulan. Tapi sayangnya sukses juga setelah percobaan kedua. Oh ya, Dean berniat ngebuat ff ini jadi novel tentunya dalam genre straight bukan yaoi, udh selesai di edit tinggal di baca n edit ulang lagi saja sebelum di kirim ke penerbit.

Arigato gozaimasu buat semua yang udah baca n meninggalkan jejak kalian serta setia menunggu ff ini update walau dalam waktu yang lama. Untuk terakhir kalinya mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa like n comment di chap terakhir ini. #DeepBow. Nantikan ff Hope (Penganti ff ini) yang kadar angst.a –mungkin– lebih besar dri ff ini.

Q & A:

Q: Kok Han bisa tahu Kibum ma Siwon? n Apa anak.a Kibum bakal di gugurin?  
>A: Kibum ma Siwon bisa ketemuan dg mudah n bebas itu sebenarnya bagian dari rencana Hangeng termasuk ngebunuh appa.a SiBum n Nyakitin Kibum + Ngebunuh anak.a... Minus Heechul yg kena tembak. Kaya.a pertanyaan kedua tak perlu di jawab #DiLemparSemangka.<p>

Q: Apa Siwon nanti di hajar lagi?  
>A: Kaga seru kalau kaga lihat Siwon di hajar, biar adil aja, Kibum sakit hati Siwon sakit fisik.<p> 


End file.
